The Curse of Terasu: The Choosing
by Grande Dutchess- Kouseki
Summary: Kagome is stuck in the Slayers World! And she still can't control all of the power that she has stored within her, and what does Hyourin have to do with Terasu? Oh, and did I forget to mention, she's a kitsune? chappie 20 and up
1. Meeting Terasu

The Curse of Terasu  
  
Chapter One: Meeting Terasu: the begining of a living hell  
  
  
  
'Masaka! How could he be so mean?' A girl with long raven hair, and blue- grey eyes thought as she walked through the dark forest.  
  
She walked until she came into a clearing, that had an old dry well.  
  
When she entered the clearing, her eyes met the battered body of a small pure white kitsune near the well.  
  
'It's so kawaii!' was her first thought.  
  
'Aw it's injured, I have to help it!' ske thought as she walked closer to it, very causciously.  
  
'A ningen? A very strong ningen with a kind kokoro, she's perfect, but I have to hurry.' The small kitsune thought as she smelt the young woman's paw. (hand)  
  
The kitsune sat up and gazed at her with soft, sad amber eyes. then suddenly, she launched herself at the girl.  
  
"AHHH!!" the girl screamed when the kitsune landed on her, and then emitted a bright light.  
  
*~Ningen, what is your name?~*  
  
~*H-higarashi Kagome, and who the hell are you?*~  
  
*~That does not matter anymore, but I will tell you, I am Terasu, the guardian kitsune of the elemants, but now I shall be known as a mere memory.~*  
  
~*NANI?! How? You can't do- what the hell? Why do I feel smaller, and warmer?*~  
  
*~That is because you now hold my powers and my truest form. Farewell Kagome.~*  
  
~*Matte! How do I transform back, Terasu?*~  
  
*~That is what you must find out yourself, Kagome. Ja Ne.~*  
  
~*TERASU! Please tell me!*~  
  
There was no answer as the light died down, leaving Kagome without an answer, and alone.  
  
'Well I had better try to tell Inu-Yasha.' she said, trying to walk, but only succeding in falling flat on her face.  
  
'Greeeeeat. I'm aa abnormally small kitsune, that doesn't know how to use the powers given to her, doesn't know how to walk, and that doesn't know how to transform into a ningen again. Well I want to see how I look so, I'll practice walking.'  
  
She stood and wobbled over to the next clearing, where she gazed into the pond.  
  
She gasped when she saw her reflection.  
  
Her fur was a dark stormy gray, the result of mixing black and white together. Her eyes werea royal blue where the gray would usually be, with amber where the blue would usually be. The tips of her tail, and ears were a snow white, also her muzzle, and from her knees down to her paws. She stood about five inches taller than her adopted kitsune kit.  
  
She promptly flopped down on her behind and whimpered.  
  
'This can not be happening. It must be a yume. Hai that's what it is, I'm sure of it.'  
  
She then shook her head, and bit her toungue hard.  
  
'Itai! It's real!' she thought as she let her now swollen pink tounge hang out of her mouth.  
  
She them walked back slowly to the village, careful not to trip.  
  
When she arrived, she had gotten the hang of walking on all fours again.  
  
Kagome sniffed around a bit, trying to find the hut that smelled mostly of herbs.  
  
Her eyes started to water, when the many scents of a village assaulted her now extra sensitive nose. She forced herself to endure it while she tried to weed out the scent of herbs.  
  
She found it, just as a strong hand grabbed her very soft, yet fluffy tail.  
  
She yelped when she was lifted into the air, and was face to face with a pair of amber eyes.  
  
'Inu-Yasha! Oh why did it have to be him?'  
  
He was now sniffing her, trying to figure out why she smelled so strongly of Kagome, of sakura and cinnamon.  
  
'Is there something wrong with my scent?'  
  
He pulled back and growled asking, "Why do you smell like the wench, kitsune?"  
  
'Inu-Yasha still can't get my name right?'  
  
"Because I am Kagome!"  
  
Inu-Yasha just blinked staring at her awaiting an answer.  
  
"Can't you understand me?"  
  
He snorted and carried her into Kaeade's hut, mumbling about 'baka vixens' and 'needing the brat to translate for him.'  
  
Kagome was greated by the scent of herbs and magic, Kaede the miko of the village's scent.  
  
Pine and rain, Inu-Yasha the inu hanyou's scent.  
  
Forest and magic, Shippo the kitsune's scent.  
  
Embers and spices, Kirara the fire neko's scent.  
  
Embers and lavender, Sango the tajiya's scent.  
  
Earth and magic, Miroku the houshi's scent.  
  
"Hey brat! Translate what this kitsune says." Inu-Yasha said, as he dropped Kagome to the floor, since she didn't know how to use her ktsune reflexes, she face-planted on the floor.  
  
"Itai Inu-Yasha that hurt! Osuwari!" Kagome yipped, licking her small nose.  
  
The hanyou face-planted with the soft ground.  
  
The others all gaped at the small kitsune.  
  
"K-kagome okaasan?" Shippo yipped to get the little vixen's attention.  
  
Kagome turned and stared at him with shocked bluish-amber eyes.  
  
"Hai Shippo-chan, you understand me?"  
  
"Kagome-chan how did you get turned into a kitsune? Kitsune was my first language."  
  
"Oh."  
  
After the expalineation....  
  
"So can you tell them?" Kagome asked as she flicked her newly aquired appendadge around her.  
  
"Hai okaasan!" Shippo yipped as he stuffed a cookie into his mouth. (just so you know, Shippo raided Kagome's bookbag when she forgot it earlier.)  
  
After yet another explaination, which required alot of osuwaries to get through...  
  
"How can that vixen be Kagome?" Inu-Yasha all but yelled.  
  
"Because, you can tell by her scent." Shippo said as he laid down next to Kagome's sleeping form, and placing his head on her small body.  
  
"He's got you there Inu-Yasha." Miroku said as he situated himself next to Sango.  
  
"Hai, I agree houshi-sa-HENTAI!" Sango said as she felt a hand on her ass.  
  
'WHACK!' 'Thud!'  
  
Miroku now had his old friend Bumpie to keep him company during his unconsciousness.  
  
"Goodnight minna." Shippo yawned, as he got more comfortable against Kagome, falling asleep.  
  
"Goodnight Shippo-chan." Sango said, as she scooted away from Miroku.  
  
"Feh!" came Inu-Yasha's reply as he walked outside, and jumped into a tree.  
  
  
  
Gomen, had to end it here, Im too tired to write anymore.  
  
Review, or stay in suspense, your choice.  
  
Ja Ne.  
  
IKMK 


	2. Meeting an Inverse

Disclaimer: Go back to the begining  
  
Chapter two: Meeting an Inverse: Lina Inverse.  
  
Kagome awoke a bit restless, so she did the only thing a restless kitsune could do, she went outside.  
  
'Why did I have to turn into a kitsune? I mean if I were another animal, I wouldn't be so darn hyper.' Kagome thought as she ran through the forest, with her newly aquired speed.  
  
'Hey what's that? It seems like a weird type of energy... I should just go back.'  
  
When Kagome started to turn back, she found out that her kitsune form would not allow her to pass by a mystery without finding out what it was.  
  
'Ok, maybe just one quick peek.' She thought as she turned back around and started walking towards the energy.  
  
She came upon a clearing with a hot spring. But the hot spring and the clearing seemed to be ethereal themselves..  
  
She sniffed and causciously entered the clearing, glancing about her nervously.  
  
'Why does that power seem so close?' She thought as she gazed into the spring, as she reached it.  
  
She was captivated by the swirling colors, not noticing that she was leaning over a bit too much.  
  
She fell in after her snout touched the mizu's surface.  
  
'Nani? What happened? And why can't I breath? I-i'm in the spring?! I can't swim in this form! Someone help me please!'  
  
She failed to notice that the spring was carrying her upwards towards two people bathing.  
  
She broke the surface and dug into the closest person's skin with her teeth.  
  
"ITAI! GET IT OFF!" a red head yelled as she shook her arm, trying to get Kagome to let go.  
  
"Ano, Lina-san? I think if you set it down, maybe it will let go?" a girl with short raven hair said as she draped a towel about herself.  
  
"Then I'll kill this thing." Lina said as she wrapped a towel around herself, clumsily.  
  
Lina waded over to the side and placed her arm down, wincing as she felt the fangs loosen.  
  
Kagome let go slowly, and then looked around with frightened blue-amber eyes.  
  
"Lina-san, it's a kitsune! It's so kawaii, but it looks scared." the girl said as she walked up behind Kagome, and picking her up making her yelp.  
  
Kagome shivered in the girl's arms and looked up into the dark pools of the young princess.  
  
"Oi get that rodent out of here, Amelia! Before I fireball it." Lina said as she cast a minor healing spell on her arm.  
  
"Lina-san, I'm going back to our room, and I'm taking this kitsune with me." Amelia said as she gathered all of her things and walked out of the hot springs.  
  
"Baka, now she will have to take care of that thing, 'cause it'll never go away." Lina said sinking back into the spring.  
  
-*-*-*  
  
"There, there now stay here and I'll get you some food." Amelia said as she petted Kagome on her head.  
  
At the mention of food, Kagome forgot all of her troubles for the time being, and wagged her tail very fast, making soft thumps on the bed.  
  
"I guess you're hungry, so stay here, and I'll be right back." Amelia said stepping out of the door and closing it after her.  
  
Kagome was just getting comfortable, when she heard a knock.  
  
"Amelia?" A male's voice drifted towards her.  
  
Kagome just ran up to the door and scratched at it.  
  
'Wonder if he'll get me even more food? I'm STARVING!' Kagome thought as she moved back when the door opened.  
  
"Nani? What are you doing here?" A man with purple hair, blue skin, and aquamarine eyes said as he stooped down.  
  
'What is he?' Kagome thought to herself when she felt his stone skin on her fur.  
  
Kagome just responded by blinking and rubbing up against his hand.  
  
'Usually, an animal would move away from me when I did this, this kitsune is not normal.' The man known as Zelgadis thought, as he picked her up, scratching her ears.  
  
'He's nice.' Kagome said as she started purring, and taking in his relaxing scent of earth, spice, and magic.  
  
"Zelgadis-san? Did you want something?" Amelia asked when she came back with a bowl of food.  
  
"Hai Amelia, did Lina say when we were leaving?" Zelgadis asked as he continued to pet Kagome.  
  
"No, but that kitsune is hungry, can you put it down?" Amelia said as she placed theplate of food down, just inside of her door.  
  
"Oh, right." Zelgadis said, as he stopped his petting, in order to place her on the floor.  
  
"Hey I was comfortable! So I'm not moving!" Kagome yipped, digging her claws into his sleeve.  
  
"Zelgadis-san, it would seem that she likes you." Amelia said retrieving the bowl, and handing it to Zelgadis.  
  
"Ano, ok I'll just feed her in my room." Zelgadis said situating Kagome in the crook of his arm.  
  
Zelgadis turned and walked back to his room, after hearing Amelia's door shut.  
  
"You are a kawaii chibi kitsune." Zelgadis said after an hour in his room, of watching Kagome explore, and get caught in some of his spare clothing.  
  
'Aggh! Too much clothing! Matte, did he just say that I was kawaii?' Kagome thought to herself as she blushed too slightly to be noticed.  
  
"Come here, what do you want to be named?" Zelgadis asked as he picked her up.  
  
Kagome blinked and saw the quill on the desk, she jumped down and wrote her name in kanji form.  
  
"Ka-go-me?" 'I was right this is no ordinary kitsune.' Zelgadis thought as he watched her nod, and then suddenly halt, as she made eye contact with the night sky.  
  
'New moon, I wonder if Inu-Yasha is ok?'  
  
------With Inu-Yasha------  
  
"Where the in the seven hells is that ikeike?!" Inu-Yasha yelled, pulling at his long black hair.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, it isn't very nice to talk about Kagome-sama like that." Miroku said swinging his staff around, and hitting Inu-Yasha on the back of his knees, resulting in him falling face forward.  
  
"KUSO, MIROKU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he wrenched himself from the ground.  
  
"Iie Inu-Yasha, we should find Kagome-chan first, then maybe you can hurt Miroku-san." Sango said, while petting Kirara.  
  
"Yeah Inu-Yasha stop acting like a baka, and come on!" Shippo said from his perch on Sango's shoulder.  
  
"Nani? Damare! You little brat!" Inu-Yasha yelled to him as he sat in his trademark position on the floor.  
  
"You think we should make camp and continue the search tomorrow?" Sango asked, hitting Miroku for another attempt at grabbing her ass.  
  
"Feh, zentai."  
  
"I miss Kagome kaasan." Shippo said after they had made camp.  
  
"Yes me too, Shippo-chan. Especialy her nice curves, and-" 'Thump!' "Itai!"  
  
"Sukebe." Sango muttered as she placed her Hiraikotsu next to her again.  
  
'Kagome, I hope you are ok.' Inu-Yasha thought before he allowed sleep to claim him.  
  
--------With Kagome---------  
  
'Soooo tired, too much food, can't move.' Kagome thought as she layed on the room floor.  
  
Zelgadis sighed and moved away from the window, after staring at the sky for so long.  
  
He noticed Kagome laying near the door and smirked a bit.  
  
All Kagome was thinking about was 'too full, can't move, too sleepy.'  
  
Then she fell asleep, almost immediatly after these thoughts.  
  
Zelgadis chuckled, and walked over, picking her up and placing her on his bed next to his pillow. He then slipped under the blankets and promptly fell asleep, due to the sweet scent of sakura and cinnamon.  
  
He failed to notice the purple eyes that stared at him and the kitsune from the cover of night.  
  
*-*-*-  
  
I wonder what's going to happen? Because this plot is, well it's not, um plotted out.  
  
Etowa-ru: Why the hell would you write this if you don't know what's going to happen?  
  
um, I don't- know-it just popped into my mind.  
  
Etowa-ru: you are so impossible.  
  
Well anyway if you want to get another chapter. I would like 5 reviews.  
  
And any ideas if you have them.  
  
Etowa-ru: -.-; Ano...  
  
Ja Ne. 


	3. A Dream Interupted, and an unwanted Visi...

Disclaimer: I own only the characters you have never heard of before  
  
Etowa-ru: NO-ONE CARES ABOUT THE DAMN DISCLAIMER!  
  
Kouseki: Well I still have to write it.  
  
Etowa-ru: There has to be a rule about that somewhere.  
  
Kouseki: Hai, well anyway gomen minna for taking so long to write this.  
  
Etowa-ru: *snickers* I know what happened she- *gets hit on the head with a frying pan, that just so happened to be close by, and is now twitching unconscious on the floor*  
  
Kouseki: I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE! KIMI NO BAKA!  
  
Etowa-ru: *Is still knocked out possibly for the rest of the chapter*  
  
Kouseki: Ok now that there is no one interrupting me from this chapter without further ado here it is.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Chapter 3: A Dream interrupted, and an unwanted guest  
  
Kagome snuggled into the warmth that was Zelgadis, and whined a bit in her sleep as her dream continued.  
  
Unknown to her, a certain purple-eyed person stood outside the window, watching.  
  
@_@Kagome's Dream @_@  
  
The gray and white-pawed kitsune stood looking around nervously at her dreamscape.  
  
She was in a large grassy field with flowers, a few boulders, and a spring.  
  
But she sensed that there was another being there in the field with her, so she turned around and practically yelped in surprise as a white kitsune stared back at her, amber eyes glinting in amusement.  
  
"HEY! You could have at least warned me first, Terasu!" the now peeved kitsune barked.  
  
"Well you sensed me, so there is no need for a warning." She replied as her jewel glinted in the sunlight.  
  
"Since you are here Terasu, do you mind telling me why the hell did you pick me to be a kitsune? I mean there were many other people to pick weren't there?" Kagome growled, her blue-amber eyes flashing in anger.  
  
"No I don't mind, but can I change into a more comfortable form first?" Terasu asked as she waved her tail around.  
  
"Change into a what?" the younger kitsune asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
"Watch and see." The former gaurdian said closing her eyes.  
  
"Ano." was her brilliant retort to this as a thick cloud of mist shrouded Terasu.  
  
Then a bright flash erupted from the mist, forcing Kagome to close her now extra-sensitive eyes.  
  
The light died down after a few minutes, and only after feeling slender hands pick her up, did she open her eyes as she also let out a frightened yelp.  
  
"What the hell do you think-?" she stopped as she noticed the amber eyes that were framed in a face that belonged to a bijin.  
  
"Well what do you think? This is my ningen form." Terasu said as she placed Kagome at arm's length.  
  
Kagome's small mouth dropped open in surprise as she took in her features.  
  
Terasu had long, pure white hair that reached her calves. Her beautiful amber eyes were now flecked with silver. Her skin looked as soft as velvet, and as light as snow kissed by the morning sun as it came over the horizon. She also wore a white kimono with gold trimming the edges of the bottom, collar, sides, and sleeves. But what gave away that she was not a ningen were the white kitsune ears on top of her head. And the nine white kitsune tails behind her. She also had silver pearls embedded in the skin around her eyes, looking as though she wore a jewel encrusted mask. The red jewel was still in the middle of her forehead, surrounded by the same pearls. And she also had a pearl on each cheekbone.  
  
"So? Do you like it?" Terasu asked the dazed chibi kitsune.  
  
Kagome's large eyes just stared at her, as she finally closed her mouth.  
  
"Hello? Anyone there?" Terasu asked snapping two clawed fingers in her face.  
  
"What? Oh." Kagome said as she finally came back to the reality that she was currently in.  
  
"Good, at least you didn't go into shock." Terasu sniggered as Kagome glared at the white-haired bijin.  
  
"Hey, are you going to tell me or what?" She asked as she turned her head indignantly.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" Terasu asked as she put her forehead on Kagome's, after she turned the stubborn guardian's head back to face her.  
  
"Well IYUU! That's why I asked you in the first place!" Kagome growled as she felt something warm on her forehead.  
  
"Ok, no need to be testy, its about an hour before dawn so we have plenty of time." Terasu said, rubbing Kagome's back.  
  
"Are you going to tell me or not?" She asked as she melted into her touch.  
  
"Hai. It's because of your pure heart." She replied as she place a hand on The chibi kitsune's small chest.  
  
Kagome just blinked as her hand began to glow a gold color.  
  
"Let me show you, Kagome." Terasu said as she awaited the small kitsune's reply.  
  
She nodded, then gasped as Terasu pulled out a-  
  
Kagome awoke with a start, as she felt something jab into her side as she realized that she was on someone's strong chest.  
  
She looked down to see Zelgadis staring at something she hadn't noticed.  
  
"Fruitcake, what are you doing here?" he growled, very much like a dog.  
  
"Oh, sore wa himitsu desu!" He answered, his eyes closed as he waggled a finger annoyingly, just as Kagome turned her head towards him.  
  
Zelgadis and Kagome sweat-dropped as he looked at Kagome.  
  
The trickster Priest known as Xellos smirked and then disappeared.  
  
Zelgadis blinked slowly and then went back to sleep, as though nothing had happened.  
  
Kagome stared at the spot that Xellos had just been, until Zelgadis started to hug her closer to him.  
  
The kitsune looked at his closed lids and sighed placing her head back onto his stone chest, and falling into a dreamless slumber.  
  
Xellos still watched from outside the window, grinning like an idiot.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Kouseki: That's it for today boys and girls! I'll try to hurry up and finish the next chapter soon ok? JA-  
  
Etowa-ru: *suddenly runs on stage* SHE FALLED A CLASS THAT'S WHY SHE WASN'T ABLE TO GO ON! OK I GOT TO GO! JA NE!  
  
Kouseki: I'LL KILL HER! *Dashes off with her now dented frying pan.* 


	4. A New Journey, after breakfat, Slayers S...

Disclaimer: I own only the characters I made up.  
  
I don't feel like arguing today.  
  
Etowa-ru: you are obviously lucky that I shall agree with you, for I will undoutably win the argument!  
  
Cocky aren't you?  
  
Etowa-ru: Nan des tay?  
  
Well anyway, on to the story! And this will be a Zel/Kag pairing, since you all wanted that so much. And since I took so long, this chappie will be longer.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Chapter four: A New Journey, after breakfast, Slayers style!  
  
If you were to enter Zelgadis' room at this hour, when the sun had just risen, you would see our very loveable Shaman-Chimera asleep with a small bundle of gray nestled in the crook of his arm, breathing evenly.  
  
The sun had chosen this particular moment to shine directly on the two, making the gray bundle twitch, and move into a tighter ball.  
  
But as the ball of fur moved, its face, as we can now tell is a kitsune's, was put in the direct path of the annoying sunlight, and something red in the middle of its forehead glinted in the sun, although neither of the pair seemed to notice.  
  
And now the kitsune is awake, lets see what will happen shall we?  
  
Kagome had awoken, due to the fact that the very annoying sun wanted to wake her up, but she did not feel like opening her eyes, because we all know what would happen.  
  
'I wanted to see the ending of that dream, but of course, something had to happen to ruin it.' She thought as she yawned, not opening her eyes for fear of the light.  
  
'I hate mornings like this, the sun could go to another position, but noooooo.'  
  
Kagome stretched and was now laying across Zelgadis' broad chest. This action caused the shaman to crack an eye open, then close it quickly and groan as he had got an eyeful of sun.  
  
Kagome's ear twitched slightly as she heard this, but brushed it off as she felt a soft caress on her forehead. Her reaction was to open her blue-amber eyes.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
Kagome yipped loudly as she given the exact same treatment as Zelgadis, and dashed onto the other side of her bed partner, and promptly curled into a fluffy ball next to him, her tail brushing against his side gently.  
  
He chuckled softly as he watched her reaction to the sun light.  
  
'Oh you think that's funny? Just wait till later, Zel-chan- matte, Zel- chan?!' Kagome thought, as a faint blush rose on her cheeks.  
  
He then touched her forehead again. With a thoughtful look on his stony features.  
  
"Why is there a gem on your head?"  
  
The question came out of nowhere, at least to Kagome.  
  
Her only answer was to blink slowly, just as a banging was heard on the door, and the boisterous voice of a certain red-headed blask-mage floated though, making them jump.  
  
"Oi, Zel! Time to get up, we're about to have breakfast, and then leave for another town. AND GOURRY! YOU HAD BETTER HAVE NOT EATEN ALL THE DAMN FOOD!" Then there was the sound of footfalls as Lina raced downstairs towards the dining room.  
  
'FOOD?! I am so hungry!' Kagome yipped as she bounded off the bed to scratch at the wooden door.  
  
"Well it seems as though someone's hungry." Zelgadis said as he said up and stretched.  
  
'Well it seems that you are correct. NOW HURRY UP, I'M HUNGRY!'  
  
A chuckle was her only answer, as he reached for his tan shirt, and cape.  
  
After a few seconds of him placing his shirt and cape on, Zelgadis grabbed his enchanted sword that he kept next to his bed at all times.  
  
By the time he had finished placing his sword at his hip, and reached the door, Kagome had resorted to knawing at the door.  
  
"Calm-" but that sentence was not finished as a small gray ball streaked by his ankles, and down the stairs.  
  
Zelgadis shook his head, and headed down after the small, yet hungry chibi kitsune.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
When Zelgadis appeared downstairs, he had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
  
As it turns out, he wasn't.  
  
Lina's, Gourry's, and Kagome's jaws were all clamped around the same piece of meat.  
  
"Leh goh, yah bakah rohdent! You tuh Gohrry!" Lina yelled, a bit muffled by the meat.  
  
Kagome only growled loudly and yanked it harder.  
  
"Why don' yah both leh goh?" Gourry said as he also yanked it harder.  
  
VERY big mistake.  
  
"FIYAHBALL!!!" Lina yelled, still not taking her mouth off the meat.  
  
A crisp swordsman was left on the ground as the battle for the food continued.  
  
Zelgadis took a seat next to Amelia, and ordered his normal cup of coffee.  
  
"Zelgadis-san, since you kept her this long, are you going to keep her as a pet?" The youngest crown princess asked as she averted her gaze elsewhere as her cheeks grew rosey.  
  
Zelgadis seemed not to notice this as he watched the battle continue.  
  
"Maybe I will Amelia, maybe I will." He answered as he took a sip of his coffee that was just brought to him.  
  
Lina just noticed the gem on Kagome's forehead as she stopped glaring a her, letting go of the meat, resulting in Kagome rolling backwards across the table, and into Zelgadis' lap.  
  
All this happened while she still had the meat in her mouth, ironic, ne?  
  
Aquamarines looked down into dazed, yet happy blue-amber eyes.  
  
"Oi, Zel where did 'it' get that gem?" Lina asked as she started stuffing more food into her mouth, and glaring at the furball on the shaman's lap.  
  
Kagome who was just starting to eat her newly acquired meat, meet the ruby red gaze of the fiery Inverse, yipping:  
  
"Hey! I'm not an 'it'! My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me! OSUWARI!"  
  
*Meanwhile, with a certain Inu-hanyou.*  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and now Kouga stared at the crater that Inu- Yasha was currently six-feet deep in, while giving said crater a nice dose of Inu-Yasha speech.  
  
"Wow that's some vocabulary." Miroku said as he shook his head.  
  
"Where's my wohman? Only she has the power to do that." Kouga stated, looking at Sango.  
  
"Ano, we don't know." Sango answered as she whacked Miroku about the head, yet again for touching her ass.  
  
"You don't know?!" Kouga all but yelled.  
  
"You don't have to yell, you mangy wolf." Inu-Yasha said as he crawled out of the crater "We can hear you're annoying voice just fine, thanks."  
  
"Damare, Inu-kuro!" the dark-haired wolf prince yelled, finding just how nice the sound of his voice was.  
  
"Don't call me that you bastard!" Inu-Yasha shouted, also finding out how wonderful his voice was.  
  
"Do they always have to yell, Sango-chan?" Shippo asked while he covered his sensitive ears.  
  
"Maybe it's because they both love Kagome-chan?" she told him as she knocked Miroku out, for the second time that day.  
  
"I do not! She's only my shard detector!" Inu-Yasha yelled yet again, blushing a nice shade of magenta.  
  
"Just wait till I tell Kagome-chan just how you feel about her." Shippo teased.  
  
"Now hang on a sec-"  
  
"Hey, don't ignore the prince of the wolf-youkai tribe!"  
  
"DAMARE BAKA!"  
  
"NO! AND I AM NOT A BAKA! BAKA!"  
  
"I'M NO BAKA, YOU BAKA!"  
  
Yes this same train of speech went on for a while now, so we'll just go back to the tavern.  
  
*In the dining room*  
  
Kagome was sitting on Zelgadis' lap, cleaning herself slowly with her tongue.  
  
Lina sat docile in her chair now that she had had her fill of the food.  
  
Gourry, he was asleep in his chair snoring loudly.  
  
Amelia was sipping at her cup of tea as she watched the waiters scurry around the table, picking up the glasses and plates.  
  
This took a while.  
  
Zelgadis sat there pondering about the jewel when suddenly Lina shouted:  
  
"THIS MUCH FOR THIS LITTLE BIT OF FOOD?! THAT'S ROBBERY!"  
  
Mind you that was more than fifty plates that were either, dirtied, broken, or in some cases missing.  
  
"But ano miss, this wasn't a bit-" the poor waiter said before he felt Lina's wrath, in the way of a fireball.  
  
"Come on guys lets go." Lina said as she skipped paying the bill, yet AGAIN.  
  
Lina then kicked Gourry back awake, and stalked out, leaving disaster in her wake.  
  
Zegadis followed suit with a sleeping Kagome nestled in his arms, as well as Amelia quickly following to catch up to the sorcery genius.  
  
"Lina-san! That wasn't very nice!" Amelia whined as they walked to the city boundries.  
  
"Would you rather it have been you, or not."  
  
"Ano."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Zelgadis absentmindedly stroked Kagome's thick gray fur as he groaned, feeling the presence of the fruitcake around.  
  
'Not now, not this early in the damn morning.'  
  
Xellos popped up in front of Lina scaring her half to death.  
  
"Ohayo Lina-san!" the trickster priest said in his annoying sing-song voice.  
  
"XELLOS!" Lina yelled as she regained her posture by standing up.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?"  
  
"Ano, you know why."  
  
"Actually no I don't."  
  
"Well then I'll tell you."  
  
"Finnaly a straight answer from you."  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu!" Zellos said wagging an annoying finger in her face.  
  
"FIREBALL!"  
  
Lina stalked away, leaving a crisp mazoku in her path, after stepping on him of course.  
  
Never piss off an Inverse so early in the morning. And also know this: that you can never get a straight answer from General Priest Beast Master Xellos Metallium.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
So how was that?  
  
Review or no more chappies for you people. Ok I'm going to bed now, Buh bye. 


	5. Another blasted dream

Disclaimer: Go back to the beginning 

Etowa-ru: Why bother writing the dammed thing if you are not going to say anything sensible?!

Ankoku: She doesn't have to answer you baka! And how could you waste such good food?!

Etowa-ru: You're still on that?! I thought you would have forgotten about that, considering how that little problem ended. And I'm not a baka!

Ankoku: Yea it ended with me and a concussion, and you with a broken wrist!

IKMK: If you want to know what my buddy Ank. And this dimwit here are talking about, you'll have to read the latest chapter in Anigame Humor.

Etowa-ru: Oi! I am not a dimwit! You are you BAKA!

IKMK: I am not a baka, you ketsu!

Etowa-ru: Mesuinu!!!

Ankoku: gasps The language, please ladies!

Etowa-ru: First she'll have to apologize for what she said!

IKMK: I think not, you got what you deserved! Security!

Suddenly Etowa-ru is grabbed by a pair of hands and pulled off stage.

Ankoku: Ano...

All you hear are car tires screeching, the screeching of Etowa-ru as she is placed in a car just off the stage, the slamming of a door, and the sound of the car driving away.

Ankoku: sweat-drops Why didn't you do that before?

IKMK: shrugs Beats me. On with the chapter! And its going to be kind of long, for you people's enjoyment! X3

Ankoku: Haaaaaaiii.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-

Chapter five: On the road, another blasted dream, and why is Zelgadis blushing?

Ah we join one of our little groups as they are walking along a dirt path to some unknown destination.

With our favorite black mage leading them along.

Our little princess/shrine maiden whom is talking to said mage.

Our blond swordsman/jellyfish is next and he is currently admiring the scenery, or as close as a jellyfish can get to admiring the scenery.

And our very adorable chibi kitsune that just happens to be sleeping in our favorite chimera/swordsman/shaman's arms is last.

And he is doing his favorite thing in the world: brooding.

And what is he thinking? We shall see now!

_'I wonder, what kind of magical animal she is... I know that this can't be her true form...? This Kagome, I must find out more about her.'_

While he is thinking this, Kagome is dreaming, just as Lina felt the o too familiar feeling of a certain mazoku.

Kagome's dream

Kagome looked around at the nothingness of her dreamscape, jumping at the sound of dripping water.

_'Water?'_ Kagome thought as she turned to the sound just as the sound of a soft wind touched her ears.

_'Wind?'_ She thought as she stopped and squinted into the darkness.

She saw five golden rings in the same direction of the wind.

Just as she turned to look in the direction of the wind, a ring of fire appeared around her, effectively trapping the guardian.

"Nani?" she yipped as the fire ate away at the darkness revealing a wall.

There was something chained to it, something that looked suspiciously like a human.

As the fire spread to the wall it revealed just what it held.

A tall female that she recognized instantly hung from it, looking as though she was not breathing.

"Iie, Terasu..." Kagome gasped as she looked at the shadowed face of the kitsune.

She didn't respond, didn't move so much an inch.

_'What the hell-?'_

"Terasu." She said a bit louder as the fire disappeared, leaving her in the darkness once more.

There was a ringing, then a snapping sound just as something splattered on her fur, completely drenching her.

Kagome gave a quick sniff, and instantly recoiled, her eyes widening in shock as she identified the smell.

Blood, it was blood, Terasu's blood.

She then looked in the spot where she was before, and blinked rapidly, trying to fight off tears.

The shackles, wall, and Terasu had disappeared into the nothingness, leaving her alone again.

"Terasu? Terasu!" Kagome shouted, but to no avail, it reached deaf ears.

'What the hell is going on here?' Kagome thought as the darkness suddenly went deathly cold.

A whistling sound was heard above her, and on instinct she dodged it.

It was lucky that she did too, because a large icicle landed where she was just standing a few seconds ago.

She didn't get time to think on that as another came crashing down, forcing her to dodge, keeping her mind occupied, also leading her to forget that this was only a dream.

One after the other they kept crashing down, each getting faster, and closer to their target.

After about twenty minutes or so of this, Kagome tripped on a stray piece of ice, making her skid on the unseen floor, falling flat on her stomach.

Just as she stopped she heard the now familiar whistling.

Looking up, she saw it; a huge icicle, larger than any of the others barreling down towards her.

_'Is this how it's going to end? No completed jewel? No more journey? No returning to my ningen form? No more family? Inu-Yasha? Zel-Zelgadis?'_ She thought as a tear escaped her blank eyes.

_'Zelgadis.'_

Suddenly, the icicle froze in midair, as a bright red light emitted from her forehead.

The next thing she saw were two large white wings unfolding before her very eyes.

And then the icicle continued on its path after the light died down.

_'Iie, not this easily, not without seeing the end.'_

Then she raised her front paws-not paws, hands above her head.

**_'Thine power which is Absolute, Flame of the Everlasting Life, I give myself to you! Those who oppose us shall perish in the Inferno that burns, Magnus Flamma!'_** a voice echoed in her mind. **_'Say it.'_**

She froze for a moment, then did as she was told.

_"Thine power which is Absolute, Flame of the Everlasting Life, I give myself to you! Those who oppose us shall perish in the Inferno that burns, Magnus Flamma!"_ Kagome shouted as she felt the power build up within her palms.

Fire, in the shape of a phoenix bird, shot out to meet the icicle head on.

Just as she realized this, it melted, letting a veil of mist fall down upon her.

"What the-" Kagome whispered as she looked at the place that her hands should have been, but were consumed by the mist.

"So, it looks like I didn't need to help you after all." A very familiar voice said as the world came into view.

She was in the same field as before, except the sky was midnight blue.

Kagome looked, and swiveled around, coming face to face with the smiling guardian.

She blinked for a few seconds, and then she jumped back, at least she tried to, only she succeeded in falling on her butt.

"Itai. What are you doing here? I thought you died! Er, died again I mean!" Kagome said sourly as she rubbed her sore behind as she glared at the cheerful guardian.

"Oh I'm afraid I cannot do that again! People can only die once you know."

"Ok, then tell me what was that back there?" She asked, sweat-dropping, as she stood brushing off the gold-tipped royal blue kimono. "And why am I wearing this, and in this form?"

"It was a test, and the form you are in now, means you have passed it."

"So does that mean that I can transform into my ningen form?" she asked as she looked at Terasu hopefully.

"Iie, only in your dream-state. And I can't tell you much right now, only that you're about to wake up, and that you like this Zelgadis very much." Terasu stated, her silver speckled amber eyes glinting in the starlight.

"Oi matte!" Kagome said blushing a bit, and reaching out to her as Terasu snapped her fingers making herself and the dreamscape disappear, just as a light flashed.

End Dream

Kagome awoke in the strong arms of Zelgadis, she could tell by his scent of earth and spice, and the felling of smooth stone.

'Terasu, I am going to hurt you the next time I see you.' The kitsune thought as she yawned.

She cracked an eye open as she felt a pair of eyes on her. Looking up, she saw glazed aquamarine eyes looking at her.

"Oi, earth to Zel-chan!" She yipped staring into his face curiously.

She could tell that he was not paying attention too much as he had ignored her soft yipping.

Kagome was wondering just went on in his mind.

Zel's pov

I don't think I have seen a person so beautiful in my life.

Even though it's just a transparent figure, she is still there, I think.

Can't the other's see her?

The eyes, and ears were the same as Kagome's, but the body, it didn't fit.

A ningen body, took the place of the kitsune's.

Blue-amber eyes peered at me curiously from under silver-gray bangs. Long silver-gray hair was draped over my arm falling carelessly from a ponytail at the top of her head. She wore a sleeveless gold-tipped royal blue kimono that had a slit on the side. Nine tails lay immobile on the ground under her as I supported her in my arms. Large white wings were folded tightly at her sides, so as no to get in the way. Her skin was a soft tanish color, kind of like sand on a sunny day. And she was filled-in in all the right places, not an ounce of fat, as far as I could see.

Her face was a masterpiece, if I do say so myself.

Gold pearls lined the area around her eyes, making a sort of jeweled mask. She had high cheekbones, that were complimented by whisker-like markings. And her lips were pink and full and-

"Oi Zel! What are you doing, standing there like a rock? We gotta get going, hurry up!" Lina's voice seeped through my consciousness like a Digger Bolt.

I jumped a bit and grinned sheepishly.

"Hai Lina, no need to yell." I said as I continued walking.

And this was true, as she was only about three feet ahead of me, it seems that she had doubled back.

I glanced at Kagome, and found the woman gone, instead was the kitsune in my arms, that rested her head on my forearm, looking ahead with wandering eyes.

I felt a familiar surge of magic, but I couldn't pinpoint just where he was.

He's really starting to bother me.

It seems that Lina sensed it also as she suddenly stopped, and called him out.

"Get out here Xellos, I know you're still here."

Silence, and then-

"Ah, Lina, hello."

The Trickster Priest materialized right next to me, making me jump a little, also I felt Kagome tense.

"Why are you still here?" Lina asked. I edged away just incase.

Eyes the color of violet opened for the briefest of instants as he glanced towards me.

"Ah no reason." He answered with an air of carelessness that should not be shown by a mazoku.

I was starting to wonder was he right in the head.

I could see Lina's temper fraying as her eyes took on a strange light.

I edged away a bit more, just to be on the safe side.

"Xellos." She growled angrily.

One violet eye opened and peered at her with growing amusement.

"Hai?" He answered.

Suddenly, in a flash, Lina had Xellos in a headlock.

"Itai Lina! Not so hard!" Xellos whined as her grip tightened.

"Lina-san he can't talk if you cut off Xellos-san's air supply." Amelia said.

Indeed the mazoku was a bit blue.

Lina lessened her grip if only for a bit. "Alright, now talk fruitcake."

Xellos smiled that ever so annoying smile, and said as he faded away.

"I cannot, because it of course is a secret."

"I swear I'm going to kill him for that baka phrase all the time!" Lina yelled as she pulled on her fiery locks.

End pov

Meanwhile in the clearing that Kagome disappeared in

"She was here I swear it!" Inu-Yasha said as he stood in the same spot Kagome had the day before.

"Are you sure about this Inu-Yasha?" Shippo asked as he sniffed around a bit also, picking up the faint scent of sakura and cinnamon.

"Yea I'm sure you little runt!" Inu-Yasha growled as he tried his hardest not to strangle the wolf akurei behind him.

"Inu-kuro, do you know where my wohman is?" The one track-minded prince asked for the thousandth time.

"Don't call me that! You mangy wolf!"

"I'm not mangy, Inu-kuro! And the name suits you!" Kouga stated.

"NANI?! Nan des tay?!" Inu-Yasha shouted about to jump on him, but was halted by Miroku, who just so happened to trip him with his staff.

"Iie Inu-Yasha, no fighting until we find Kagome-sama."

"Kuso, Miroku, I'll kill you!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he tried yet again to maim the houshi.

He almost succeeded, but for some reason he could not move.

"Oi! What the hell-?!"

"Gomen Inu-Yasha, but I had to do it, you were annoying me." Shippo stated as he waved fox seals in his tiny hands.

"Wait till I get free kid, you're gonna wish that you were dead!" Inu-Yasha growled.

"How many death threats has that been now Houshi-sama?" Sango asked.

"Oh about ninety, and I might I say that you have such lovely curves, my dear Sango?" Miroku asked as he groped her, yet again.

"AH! SUKEBE!" Sango yelled as she slapped him across the face.

"Demo Sango, I was only brushing a bit of dirt off of you." Miroku 'explained' as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"Yea right, tell it to another unsuspecting woman." Sango said as she closed her eyes, making sure Miroku was far away from her.

------------------------------

IKMK: Ah another chappie finished! Give me about five reviews, and then you get another chapter! 3

Ankoku: Ok now Ja ne! )


	6. Who's this?

Disclaimer: Go back to the beginning .-.-  
  
Kouseki: Well it sure is quiet. *stirs ramen in pot*  
  
Ankoku: Yep sure is. *Sips at her tea.*  
  
Kouseki: You think I should let Etowa-ru come back? *turns off stove and places the seasoning in.*  
  
Ankoku: Yea I guess, since I kind of miss her. *Pours more sugar in her tea*  
  
Kouseki: Well she is the comedy relief in this. *mixes the seasoning in.*  
  
Ankoku: Wait, can I ask you something? *Stares at tea*  
  
Kouseki: Yea sure what is it? *blows on ramen.*  
  
Ankoku: How is there a stove on stage? *places teacup down on stage floor.*  
  
Kouseki: A good question, a good question indeed. *thinks as she eats her ramen.*  
  
Ankoku: Will you please answer it? *stands up.*  
  
Kouseki: I was supposed to answer that? *continues to eat her ramen.*  
  
Ankoku: *sighs* Yes you were, and how is this working? *walks up to stove and circles around it.*  
  
Kouseki: Ano, it's a portable stove. See the little button over there? And its battery powered. *continues with the eating of the ramen.*  
  
Ankoku: This button? *points at the very noticeable red button on the side.*  
  
Kouseki: Yea that's it push it and you'll see. *finishes her ramen, and looks at the bowl sadly.*  
  
Ankoku: Ok *pushes button*  
  
*There's a snap, then a flash of light as the regular looking, and quite large stove changes into a noodle cart.*  
  
Ankoku: *sweat-drops* A noodle cart?  
  
Kouseki: Yea, A girl's gotta eat, and live ya know. *looks at cart with adoring eyes.*  
  
Ankoku: Ano... maybe you should get on with the chapter.  
  
Kouseki: *snaps out of trance and looks at Ankoku.* Oh Hai, and thanks for all who reviewed, I am eternally in your dept. *bows* This takes place after Slayers Next people. Oh and I need to know when you guys want Kagome to transform back into her ningen form, don't worry, she will still use the kitsune form a lot ok? Ok! =3  
  
=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3  
  
Chapter six: Who's this?, curiosity is evil, and time for another night of dreams.  
  
We join the Slayers group after a few days of traveling, as they have come upon a town, and the first thing on Lina's list is-  
  
"FOOD! FOOD!" Then the fiery sorceress and the blonde swordsman simultaneously say as they race into town, towards the nearest unsuspecting restaurant.  
  
Amelia, just shakes her head as she walks into the town, followed by Zelgadis, who has still not allowed a certain gray kitsune to walk on her own, not that she's complaining.  
  
During the few days, Kagome has gotten to know her new companions quite well, all except for Zelgadis, he never opened up for anyone, all she knew about him was that he was searching for a cure for his body.  
  
Lina well she was the younger sister of the knight of Cephied, who or what ever that is, and she was scared to death of this Luna Inverse. And she had defeated the dark lord Shabranigdo. And she had even been possessed by someone called the Lord of Nightmares. And she had one of the worst tempers to boot.  
  
Amelia was the crown princess of Seiloon (sp?). She also had a sister, but she never talked about her much. She had met them all when they were accused of being criminals.  
  
Gourry was- well she didn't know that much about him either, except that he had an enchanted sword that Lina wanted badly, and they called it the Hikari no Ken. And he was about as dense as a Jellyfish.  
  
And that guy Xellos, was annoying, and would never give a straight answer. And he was, as they called him a monster. But he didn't look like any demon she had seen before, and he wasn't as mean as any that she'd seen before.  
  
Just before the shaman walked into town, Kagome caught the scent of oranges and mangos.  
  
She sniffed around and found the source to be in the shadowed branches of a tree.  
  
The kitsune scanned the trees carefully, and found nothing.  
  
She shrugged it off and allowed herself to be carried into the town.  
  
But, if she had allowed her gaze to linger a bit longer, she would have seen the emerald green eyes peering at her from the cover of the leaves.  
  
The eyes crinkled in a smile as they whispered to the wind.  
  
"Little kitsune, come to me..."  
  
Then a figure clad in black jumped down from the tree, and followed silently into the town, the hem of the gold-rimmed black cloak swishing in the breeze.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Well at the restaurant, the place was in utter chaos.  
  
Most people had left by the time Zelgadis had arrived with Kagome.  
  
The only person left was a person sitting in a corner that was a bit green in the face.  
  
When they arrived Zelgadis took a seat by Amelia, and asked a servant to bring him a muffin, and some coffee. Then he looked at the table, as he finally let Kagome go.  
  
"Ah food! Demo no oden..." Kagome yipped as she bounded across the table.  
  
About thirty or so plates were piled up on one side of the table.  
  
Lina, had blasted the blond several times for the attempts at stealing her food, and the kitsune would be no exception if she crossed her. (Don't worry, he's still alive. He's too much of a jellyfish to die anyway.- Kouseki)  
  
"Oi! Get that rodent off the table!" Lina yelled as she pointed a half- eaten drumstick at Kagome, who had just taken a bite out of the closet piece of meat.  
  
"Oi! I'm not a rodent for the last time Lina-san!" Kagome growled.  
  
"Lina-san, it's a kitsune, not a rodent." Amelia said as she sipped at her tea.  
  
"What's the difference?" the fiery mage asked as she then took another bite out of the drumstick.  
  
"I thought that rodents were smaller than kitsunes Lina, even I know that!" Gourry said as he took several bites out of his bread loaf.  
  
All he got for an answer was a fireball in the face.  
  
"Like I said, Amelia, what's the difference?" Lina asked testily.  
  
Amelia sweat-dropped, and chose not to answer that as she noticed Lina was in prime position to blast her with an assortment of spells.  
  
"Lina, she's right, she's not a rodent, she's a member of the dog family." Zelgadis said as he looked at her with calm aquamarine eyes.  
  
Gourry wisely chose to keep quiet as he continued to eat. (or as quiet as he can be as he is eating.)  
  
"You are half-way correct, Zel-chan." Kagome yipped as she stalked closer to Lina with her newly acquired stealth.  
  
Lina blinked and glared at him, about ready to blast him to kingdom come, but she found that suddenly her meat was heavier, she looked down, and scowled at what she saw.  
  
Kagome had her jaws clamped onto the drumstick, and was preceding to try to rip off the meat.  
  
"AGGH! Now it's contaminated! Fireball!" Lina shouted as she aimed her hand at the kitsune.  
  
A ball of fire erupted from her hand, and Kagome's eyes widened as she was about a second from being hit when-  
  
"Aqua Create!" Zelgadis said as he finally got his coffee and muffin.  
  
The fireball dissolved in a cloud of mist.  
  
Kagome blinked and looked around to see what, or better yet who had saved her.  
  
"Why'd you do that Zel?" Lina asked as she sent a death-glare towards the shaman.  
  
"Hey! He saved me, oh arigato!" Kagome yipped as she suddenly found herself in the possession of the drumstick, she then began to eat it happily.  
  
"Because since I have named her, that means she is mine, so I didn't want her to get hurt." Zelgadis answered her as he glanced at the gray and white bundle of fur over the rim of his mug.  
  
Lina glared at him a bit more before she was sidetracked by another helping of food that was placed in front of her.  
  
"Ok ok ok I forgive you, now let me eat in peace." Lina said as all of her attention was directed to her food.  
  
Zelgadis blinked as someone opened the door into the restaurant, he looked over and watched with mild curiosity.  
  
Suddenly the scent of oranges and mangos filled Kagome's nose, and she turned her head to the door also.  
  
A person with a gold-rimmed hood entered, and walked swiftly to the back table in the corner.  
  
As the person sat down, their cape moved aside to reveal a formidable- looking black sword and sheath resting at their hip.  
  
Then the person looked up locked eyes with Zelgadis, and suddenly a whispery voice was heard in his head.  
  
'Leave the kitsune, give it to me, and it will save you the pain and trouble of dying.'  
  
He blinked as the voice disappeared, as well as the eyes as the person was seen talking to the waiter that had just arrived to take their order.  
  
'What the hell was that?' Zelgadis thought as he felt a weight on his lap.  
  
He looked down into the face of Kagome.  
  
Her blue-amber eyes were filled with curiosity as she looked at him.  
  
He lifted a hand to pet her when-  
  
"GOURRY! LET GO! IT'S MINE!" Lina yelled as she pulled on a piece of food, and it began a kind of tug-o-war.  
  
He sighed and resumed his petting as he looked over at the person in the corner of his eye.  
  
They were busy putting something on their food.  
  
"Zelgadis-san, daijobo?" Amelia asked as she looked into his face. "You look a bit pale."  
  
"Daijobo, Amelia." He answered as stroked Kagome softly.  
  
'What's wrong with him?' Kagome thought as she let herself be stroked.  
  
But the rest of her thoughts were derailed as she listened to the conversation that the swordsman and the mage were having.  
  
"Iie Lina, it's mine!" Gourry yelled as he tried to pull on it harder.  
  
Lina growled, and fireballed the blonde for his mistake.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh. Well it's mine now, Gourry." Lina said as she gobbled up the thing that they were fighting over.  
  
'I already knew who would have won this one, Kagome thought as she watched the crisp swordsman fall to the floor.  
  
Shortly after Gourry had gotten blasted again they left, with the bill unpaid yet again, courtesy of Lina Inverse.  
  
"Let's go find a tavern you guys, so we can get ready for sleep tonight." Lina yawned as she looked at the darkening sky, they had arrived at the town around sunset.  
  
"Ok Lina-san, you choose the tavern." Amelia said as she looked at the older woman.  
  
"Ano, ok this one." Lina said as she found the closest one to her; which was right in front of her.  
  
"Lina , I could have picked that one!" Gourry said as he entered the tavern after the red head.  
  
He was lucky she was tired, or he would have been thrown out of the place, or worse.  
  
Amelia followed next, yawning and blinking her eyes to feel more awake.  
  
And last was Zelgadis, whom was holding Kagome yet again as he walked along.  
  
Just as Kagome had yawned, she caught sight of the person from the bar, and then she heard faintly as they turned the corner-  
  
"Little kitsune, come to me..."  
  
Kagome really wanted to go over there and look around, just to see where the person had gone, but she couldn't, as she was too comfortable in the arms of the chimera.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Zelgadis had entered his room and immediately put Kagome down on the bed, so he could take off the nessacery garments for bed.  
  
Kagome then crawled up on the bed to the pillows and curled into a small ball.  
  
"Looks like someone was even more tired than I was." Zelgadis said as he slipped under the blankets, falling asleep easily as the smell of sakura and cinnamon entranced him.  
  
Kagome sleepily yawned, and moved a bit closer to him, and fell into a dream-filled slumber.  
  
But unknown to them both were the emerald green eyes that watched them sleep.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kouseki: There you go people, now are you happy? And next chapter there shall be a dream.  
  
Ankoku: And now if you would review, Ja Ne. =)  
  
Kouseki: Yep five review if you would. Ja Ne. =3 


	7. Playing with fire, too much and you'll g...

Disclaimer: Go back to the beginning. 

Kouseki: I have returned with another chapter!

Suddenly a door just off stage slams open, and footsteps are heard.

Kouseki: What the-?

Etowa-ru walks onto the stage with fire burning in her eyes, and her fangs bared.

Kouseki: It's Etowa-ru, my good ol' pal ol' friend. Laughs uneasily as she backs away.

Etowa-ru: Kouseki... stomps towards authoress.

Ankoku: Ano, she's back, and I'll just be leaving now. Starts to slide away.

Kouseki: You still aren't mad about before are you? Continues to back away as enraged counterpart comes closer.

Etowa-ru: Of course I'm not. smiles widely at the authoress, a little too widely I might add.

Kouseki: Oh that's good, welcome back. Stops just as Etowa-ru's smile turns into a smirk.

Etowa-ru: I'm just pissed! Charges at Kouseki with a rope and a handkerchief in hand.

Kouseki: NO! Ankoku take over, I don't think I'll be able to- Is tripped by the angry girl.

Etowa-ru bounds and gags authoress, and heaves her onto her shoulder.

Ankoku: Ano, ok I will, just don't hurt me! cringes as Star walks past, with authoress over her shoulder

Etowa-ru: Don't worry, I won't hurt you, it's my buddy here, that's going to get hurt. Smirks as she steps off the stage.

Kouseki mumbles as she is taken away from the safety and light of the stage.

Ankoku: scratches head Ano... I think I shall start this chapter now, for fear of the authoress's health.

Japanese words:

Ningen- Human

Kitsune- Fox

Chibi- Small, little, or runt

Yume- Dream

Oi- Hey

Onegai- Please

Hai- Yes, or right

Nani- What?

Bijin- Beautiful woman

Miko- Shinto priestess

Gomen- sorry

Demo- but

Watashi- I

Teme- you

Itai- hurt, pain, or ouch

Ano- uh..., or um...

Shiroi- white

Akai- red

Damare- Shut up, or silence

Kaasan- mother

Baka- Idiot, stupid, moron, etc

Sayonara- goodbye

Minna- Guys, or everyone

Akurei- demon

Houshi- Buddhist priest

-------------------------------

Latin Words/ Spells:

Magnus Flamma- Great Flame

Ignis Flatus- Fire Blast

Chapter 7: Another test: Playing with Fire, too much, and you'll get burnt.

Its midnight, and the stars and moon are out as certain people sleep.

The moonlight shines on the scene in the room.

A very touching scene indeed.

Zelgadis once again has the chibi gray kitsune on his sturdy chest.

As it seems, he is smelling her fur with every intake of breath he takes.

Kagome purred a bit as her dream continued, unperturbed by the piercing green eyes that watched the two.

And they were singing to themselves as they continued to watch.

"Little kitsune with the curious eyes come to me.

The soul hidden within you is what I want, you'll see.

Come back to your true form.

So we can start one hell of a storm." (You'll see what they mean later in the story. -Ankoku.)

And now the figure as we can now tell is a female smirks slightly.

Just as she turns to phase out, someone blocks her path saying-

"What are you doing here Hyourin?"

Back to the hotel room

The two are unfazed by the person as they continue to sleep.

And she also did not interrupt Kagome's yume.

Let's see what she is dreaming now shall we?

Kagome's dream

Kagome stood in her kitsune form in what looked like an ice cavern.

"Ice, it had to be ice now didn't it?" Kagome growled to herself as she took extra precautions so as not to slip.

"Let's try changing now, how'd I do it last time?" Kagome thought out loud as she sat down on the floor.

'Ok I was in a life or death situation, like always, and then, I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to finish my duties and everything, and then I thought about, not seeing Zelgadis anymore. But why would that trigger anything? Oh, no! Does that mean I'm falling in love again?! If he's anything like Inu-Yasha... Well, he's not! That's for sure!' Kagome thought to herself as a faint blush hit her cheeks.

As she was thinking about this, she hadn't noticed that she had changed into her semi-ningen form. She only noticed it after the ice started getting pretty cold. And you know you are not supposed to wear silk when its cold.

"Aggh! Cold Cold Cold!" She yelped as she suddenly jumped up, trying to get herself warm again.

A soft chuckling got her attention as she glared up into the rafters of the cavern.

"Terasu? Is that you?" Kagome yelled up towards where she thought she heard it, as she started to rub her arms in a frantic attempt to get them warm. Her wings were folded even tighter than usual, because of the temperature.

"Who else could it be? Zelgadis?" Terasu asked as she jumped down in front of the very flustered miko.

Kagome stumbled back a few steps, a furious blush hitting her cheeks as she forgot that she was on ice, therefore, slipping, and falling back on her behind. Her tails and wings spread out behind her, cushioning her fall.

"Itai. DON'T DO THAT!" Kagome yelled from her position on the ground.

"Don't do what? And you are kind of loud." Terasu asked smiling, showing her fangs as she did so.

"The popping up out of nowhere, and suddenly in my face thing." Kagome said as she jumped up again, feeling the 'warmth' of the ice.

"Oh, you mean this?" Terasu said as she did the very thing that Kagome hated.

Kagome took a few careful steps back and pointed a clawed finger at her. "Hai that! And why do you have to always do that?"

"I don't know, to keep you on edge maybe?" Terasu said as she scratched one of her soft kitsune ears. As one of her tails twitched from being left on the ground.

Suddenly Kagome just remembered that she needed to hurt Terasu for the last yume.

"Oi, Terasu. Come here onegai." Kagome said, trying to hide the mischievous glint that appeared in her eyes.

Terasu, it seemed didn't notice. "Hm? Nani?" Terasu asked as she walked towards the younger bijin.

'Closer.' Kagome thought as the seemingly oblivious guardian stalked closer.

Just as Terasu had come within arms reach, she was immediately grabbed into a headlock, very similar to Lina's

"Oi! Get off! Get off!" Terasu screeched as she felt her ears crumple under Kagome's arm.

"Why should I Terasu? First say you're sorry." The younger guardian said as she tightened her grip. Her wings were spead out behind her, flapping, trying to keep her balance.

"C-can't breathe!" Terasu said as she tried to wriggle out of Kagome's grip.

She loosened up a bit and said "Now say gomen." Her ears were flattened as she concentrated on keeping the flailing guardian in her grip.

"For what?!" Terasu asked aggrivated at the kitsune's boldness.

"For teasing me, and not telling me it was a test last time!" Kagome growled as she stared at the white of Terasu's hair.

"Oh, that. I thought you got over that! And especially since you do like Zelgadis." Terasu said, stopping her struggles, and smirking. 'That should do it...'

Kagome accidentally let go, yet another blush hitting her cheeks.

The kitsune took this chance to escape out of grabbing reach.

"D-demo-"Kagome was cut off by the triumphant smirk on Terasu's features.

"So I was right, you do like him, maybe even love him." Terasu said as she turned sideways, closing one of her amber eyes, and smiling at the still blushing Kagome.

"Watashi- teme- grr." Kagome, it seemed had lost the ability to string words together in a full sentence.

"What's the matter? Mad that I'm right?" Terasu goaded, as she examined her claws.

Kagome forced herself to calm down, by taking deep breaths.

'Ok let it slide, calm down, leave the person in front of me in one piece...' The angry kitsune thought as she watched Terasu, with barely hidden rage.

"Since you are finally quiet, I shall now tell you you're second test." Terasu said as she stretched, and yawned, a small tear escaping the closed amber eye.

Kagome, who had completely forgotten about this test, cringed and tried to get out of this somehow.

"Ano, Terasu? Have I told you how lovely you look today?" The kitsune asked as, as she tried to will herself out of this dream.

Terasu looked a Kagome for a bit and said "Iie, demo flattery will get you nowhere. And I've blocked you from waking up until you pass, so stop trying."

Kagome pouted in defeat and looked at the annoying guardian, with growing dread.

"Oh its not hard! All you have to do is learn how to get control over you're fire power." Terasu said as she looked at Kagome's sad face.

"Demo, I already know how." Kagome said, looking at the white haired woman with pleading eyes.

"Iie, only the strongest one." Terasu said as she waggled an annoying finger in Kagome's face.

"You mean there's more? Demo, it didn't seem so powerful before." The inexperienced girl said.

"That's because I toned it down a bit. And I had taken care of the aftershocks. Try it now if you like." Terasu said with a smile.

Kagome looked at her for a moment and then she did as she did the last time, only this time, she felt her body's preparations for what she was about to do.

All nine of her tails had grounded themselves and were keeping her balance. Her wings had spread out and had turned from jet shiroi to a fiery akai. And her body had warmed up considerably, the ice around her body for about five feet had melted, and now there were clouds of mist around her, forcing her to concentrate on her hands.

She was almost afraid of what she was about to do, but part of her wouldn't back down. Right now she wished that part of her were somewhere else.

_"Thine power which is absolute, Flame of the Everlasting Life, I give myself to you! Those who oppose us shall perish in the Inferno that burns, Magnus Flamma!"_ Kagome shouted as she felt an enormous power being built up in her hands.

She gasped at what erupted from her hands.

A large red beak had started to protrude from her hands, quickly followed by a bird's head then the plumes, which she was not so fond of, as most of them had hit her in the face, and all over her body, leaving burns. Next was the body, which was so wide that she almost didn't believe it had come out of her hands. Then came the legs, complete with the nice sharp talons. Which scratched her as they came out. And lastly was the tail, It's was the same as with the plumes, except double in force. It was about ten times as large as when she had first seen it.

"Aggh!" Kagome exclaimed as she was pushed back by the force of the huge phoenix, landing flat on her back.

It circled around once, and then it dissolved into the flames in which it was born, but not without malting all of the ice in the cavern, leaving it bare.

Terasu rushed over, checking the wounds on the wounded girl.

"You handled that well didn't you?" Terasu said sarcastically, as she poked Kagome's burnt flesh to check if there were any servere wounds.

"Damare, Terasu." The girl spat as she winced, feeling the burns.

"I tried to tell you, so damare, yourself." Terasu said as she started to use her healing powers.

"So did I pass?" Kagome asked as she felt the pain dulling to a mere annoyance.

"Iie, as my kaasan said to me before, 'You play with fire, too much of it and you'll get burnt.'" Terasu said as she finished healing the stubborn guardian.

"Hmph. Sheesh, you sound like mine." Kagome said as she suddenly grew saddened at the thought.

"Don't worry, you'll get back to her, but only if you listen to me ok?" Terasu asked.

"Ok, now tell me what I have to do." Kagome said as she flexed her arm around in a circle.

Terasu smiled and then said as she stood, offering Kagome a hand, "Now say, Crimson Flame that is true, lend me the power bestowed upon you, Ignis Flatus."

Kagome took it and only after she had stood she said wearily _"Crimson Flame that is true, lend me the power bestowed upon you, Ignis Flatus!"_

It was a similar feeling as to the phoenix, except she only felt it in her hands and it wasn't as powerful.

A fireball about as big as Lina's trademark spell shot out and blasted into the wall.

"That was good, but since you spent so much time acting like a baka, you wasted most of your time, so I can't teach you how to aim properly, I'll just teach you in another lesson." Terasu said as she rubbed her eyes, taking care not to touch the pearls.

"Ok, now can I leave? And did I pass?" Kagome asked stretching her body.

"Hai, I wouldn't let you leave otherwise, sayonara Kagome." The guardian said as she snapped two clawed fingers, willing Kagome out of her dreamscape.

End Dream

Kagome was awake, but she didn't feel like getting up right now, it was still dark, and she was quite comfortable where she was.

She then noticed that someone's nose was in her fur, so she cracked a bleary eye open to make sense of her surroundings, she blushed at what she saw.

Zelgadis was the one whoms nose was in her fur smelling her like she was some kind of flower.

'How can I go to sleep after this? I bet you Terasu knew about this. Oh she is going to get it!' Kagome thought murderously.

Now we leave the kitsune to these thoughts so we can see just where the other group is.

With Inu-Yasha

It was at night in that same clearing that they were the last time.

Inu-Yasha had checked every spot in this clearing, and the only thing left to check was the lake.

But he was afraid of what he would find at the bottom. (Remember, he doesn't know it's a magical lake. –Ankoku.)

"Ok minna, on the count of three we all jump ok?" Inu-Yasha asked them all as he steadied himself on the edge of the lake.

"Ano, Inu-Yasha, but what if Kagome-kaasan is-"Shippo said as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Shippo don't think like that! Kagome-chan will be alright. And don't even think about it Houshi-sama." Sango said as she tried to comfort the chibi kitsune akurei.

"Demo, Sango what was I going to do?" Miroku asked innocently.

Sango just moved farther away from him and continued to comfort the kitsune child.

"Inu-Yasha, are you sure my Kagome is in there?" Kouga asked, as he finally called him by his real name.

"Hai, and she's not yours wolf, ok on three." Inu-Yasha said as he gazed at the water, his amber eyes showing just how much he missed Kagome.

"Hai!" Everyone said.

"One, two three!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he jumped in.

The others did so too.

Then as soon as they were taken downwards, they were taken upwards.

'What in the seven hells?' Inu-Yasha thought as he saw surface.

Ankoku: And I shall leave it at that! Give me and Kouseki about five reviews and you got another chapter! Ok now Ja ne. 3


	8. How the Hell Did You Get Here!

Disclaimer: Go back to the beginning.  
  
Ankoku: I am all alone here, Kouseki still hasn't come back, and neither has Etowa-ru. *Sighs* IT'S FUCKING BORING HERE! I mean I would be a lot happier if one of them had come back to talk to me, but no, Etowa-ru just had to drag her away. And- *suddenly the door is slammed open, effectively shutting up the loud mouthed girl.* What the- Kouseki?!  
  
Sure enough the authoress arrives on the stage with all black on like someone, or something died.  
  
Ankoku: Daijobo? What happened?  
  
Kouseki: She... *looks away as tears fall down her face.*  
  
Ankoku: tell me, it's alright. *walks over and puts an arm around the sad authoress.*  
  
Kouseki: Well, she- she- *looks around nervously*  
  
Ankoku: She what?  
  
Kouseki: She threw away all of my ramen! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ankoku: Ano... *biggest sweat-drop you could imagine.*  
  
Kouseki: I mean what would you do if she threw away all of you favorite food you had in the house?!  
  
Ankoku: I wouldn't act like you did! You made it seem like someone close to you died! *Takes arm from around the idiotic girl*  
  
Kouseki: But, it was the death of perfectly good ramen! They were still in the wrappers!  
  
Ankoku: *sweat-drop is blocking view of authoress, so she just sighs and closes her black eyes.* Just buy more, did you ever think of that?  
  
Kouseki: *instantly perks up.* No I actually didn't, I was too depressed to think straight, and are you ok? And how'd you get so wet?  
  
Yes people by this time Ankoku was practically drenched from head to foot, and was now trying not to drown, for the damnable thing just wouldn't go away, it just kept on getting larger, the cause: the stupidity of an authoress. Be warned people.  
  
Kouseki: Well anyway, I'd better get writing, sorry it took so long, and Kagome Lover 2009, if you don't stop scaring me with the big letters and exclamation marks, I think I might just have a heart attack at my young age. I mean really a heart attack at 15? Yes it could happen. *pops the sweat-drop that is currently taking up half the stage, and saves Ankoku from dying just before she actually does drown. -.-;;*  
  
Ankoku: *glares at the incredibly dense authoress as she continues to cough uncontrolably.* =(  
  
Kouseki: It seems as if Ankoku's got a cough or something... well anyway, on to the chapter! =3  
  
Japanese words:  
  
Ningen- human  
  
Baka –Idiot  
  
Hanyou- Half demon  
  
Youkai- demon  
  
Iie- No  
  
Oi- Hey!  
  
Damare- Shut up  
  
Kitsune- fox  
  
Chibi- small, little, or runt  
  
Hentai- pervert  
  
Shoujo- girl  
  
Oden- Japanese stew  
  
Mazoku- Monster race (Or it could just be monster, too tired to think right now...- Kouseki)  
  
=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3  
  
Chapter 8: How the hell did you get here?, and Zelgadis finds out what Kagome really looks like!  
  
At about 5 in the morning, screams were heard from a tavern a few days away from where our chibi kitsune currently is.  
  
Ah, we start off with another group instead of the Slayers group, because I don't think you would want to know what Kagome was thinking about doing to Terasu, and let me tell you, it was too gruesome to write in this story, as the rating is too low.  
  
Well anyway, before I forget what this story is about...  
  
We join the Inu-group just as they have exited the spring.  
  
Well the males of course were as far away as possible from deranged women that currently wanted to kill them.  
  
Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Kouga have large bumps on their heads because as we all know, they entered the woman's springs.  
  
Of course they had to actually knock Miroku out to actually get him out of there. And Kouga, and Inu-Yasha insisted on saying that they would not stoop so low as to gaze at a weak ningen woman's body.  
  
But we all know that they secretly did...  
  
Anyway, just as the bump always mysteriously disappears, as always, Inu- Yasha spoke-  
  
"Where the hell are we?! And how did we end up in a woman's hot spring?!" Yes the loud mouthed hanyou yelled as he wrung out his jacket (An: Gomen, I forgot what his jacket is called, so can you please tell me?- Kouseki).  
  
"I don't know Inu-Yasha, but there is no need to yell." Sango said as she continued to wring out her clothing.  
  
Miroku did not comment, as he was still unconscious.  
  
"Yea, Damare Inu-kuro, we hear enough of you anyway, so why don't you keep that big trap of yours shut?" The wolf youkai prince said as he wrung out his long black hair.  
  
"Iie, you baka wolf, you shut up." The hanyou said as he shook out his long mane of hair, the way real doggies do.  
  
"Oi! Inu-Yasha! Stop that! And I was already dry..." Shippo whined as he ran out reach of the offensive liquid.  
  
"Yes I should say so, you look enough like a baka already, Inu-Yasha." A smooth voice said from behind Inu-Yasha, making him flinch, only two people made him flinch, and one of those people was-  
  
"Sesshoumaru?! How the fuck did you get here?" Inu-Yasha yelled as he whipped around to gaze at his also dripping-wet brother. That just so happened to be unscathed.  
  
'How the hell did he get out of there without a scratch? Could it be because he killed them all? Iie, I don't smell blood... Or it could have been because he looks so much like a shoujo.' Inu-Yasha thought as he let a snicker escape his lips.  
  
"I would suggest that you stop yelling, before I will be forced to hurt you, although you do a fine job of it yourself." The lord of the Western Lands said as he wrung out his long silverish-white hair. And he pondered a bit about what could make the baka hanyou laugh in front of the great Sesshoumaru-sama.  
  
"I do whatever the fuck I want to do Sesshoumaru!" Inu-Yasha yelled, yet again, even though the person that he was speaking to was only two feet away, as he pulled out the Tetsusaiga, and in the process completely forgetting his earlier thoughts.  
  
For once in possibly his whole life Sesshoumaru did not feel like killing his whelp of a half-brother. As he hated being wet, and of all things, though he did not want to admit it, lost. And also, he got the feeling that they were being watched, so a fight would not be a good thing right now.  
  
"Look, 'little brother', as much as I want to hurt you, I don't think that would be smart to do at this time." He said as he took a battle stance as he stared at something behind the hanyou, in the tree that Shippo had gone into a little while ago.  
  
"And why the hell not?" Inu-Yasha growled as he readied himself to strike down the powerful youkai lord.  
  
"Possibly because I am here, Inu-Yasha." Another voice said as they all tensed, except for Miroku, as he still hadn't woken up.  
  
"Naraku..."  
  
^_With Kagome, and Zelgadis..._^  
  
Kagome had finally managed to fall asleep again, for her 'pleasant' thoughts of hurting another kitsune had calmed her down just a bit.  
  
And just as she had gotten comfortable, Zelgadis, had to start to move a bit.  
  
"Iie, five more minutes...'"Kagome mumbled, but was too sleepy to notice the quick, and uneven breathes of her current bed-partner.  
  
Then she promptly rolled over, so that her stomach was on his, this resulted in his breathing becoming even faster, she blew this off and fell again into a peaceful, yet dreamless slumber.  
  
It would seem as though the handsome young shaman is hyperventilating. What could be the cause of this behavior?!  
  
Lets see just what has got the usually calm shaman so flustered.  
  
*Zel's Pov._*  
  
'Who the hell is that?' I thought as I tried to calm the rapid beating of my heart as I noticed the kitsune ears on her head.  
  
Its her, the woman from before, only she's not transparent anymore.  
  
Well maybe the kitsune ears were a dead giveaway, but- its clear to see that she is very solid, I concluded this as I felt her light weight, and the movement of something under the covers.  
  
I lifted the covers just a bit, and a white-tipped gray tail appeared, just like Kagome's, but as I pulled it up a bit more, I immediately shoved them back down into place, my cheeks burning all the while.  
  
I gulped and counted to ten very slowly, so as not to jump out of the bed right then.  
  
I'm sure if I were a hentai, I would be enjoying this, but as I am a gentleman, I should say not.  
  
She is naked, and she is lying on her stomach, why did I not notice this before?  
  
Why I'll tell you why, I was half-asleep, and I couldn't tell the difference between this female, and my kitsune.  
  
I mean she has the same scent as Kagome, but how could I not notice that she was about a few feet taller than she was?  
  
I absently gripped my bedsheets as I heard her speak, to say the least, I was shocked.  
  
"Mm... Zelgadis, so kawai..." she mumbled as she reached up and touched my face with her clawed, yet soft hands.  
  
I froze, and yet again gulped nervously, as I tried to move as little as possible.  
  
'How does she know my name?' I thought as I reached up tentatively and rubbed one of the soft ears on her head.  
  
A contented purr escaped her throat as she snuggled up even more onto my chest, forcing the blush to deepen even more on my face. And her wings were spread over us like a second blanket.  
  
Her reaction was the same as Kagome's when I did this to calm her down, or to make her fall asleep quickly.  
  
'This must be her true form.' I realized as I noticed the markings on each of the ears on her head.  
  
I took a chance and stole a look at her face, and I almost lost it then.  
  
Long, yet thick lashes fluttered as she breathed evenly in her slumber. The sun played off gently on her creamy skin, like it was natural. The pearls around her eyes glinted in the pale sunlight, as well as the red gem on her forehead. My eyes were drawn to the soft pink lips that had mumbled something about oden just now.  
  
'I wonder...' I thought as I stared at her a bit longer.  
  
I unconsciously leaned my head down, and I didn't realize what I was doing until my lips met hers in a quick kiss. (Insert the aws here people.- Kouseki)  
  
I jerked back quickly, noticing my mistake a little too late as I had heard a small 'pop.'  
  
I looked down to see the sleepy eyes of the Kagome I was used to.  
  
And the breath I did not realize I was holding was let out as she yawned sleepily, blinking in the adorable way she always does when she wakes up.  
  
'At least she didn't wake up until after, and not during that...' I thought as I felt my cheeks warm up again. But I felt an unfamiliar clenching in my heart, as if I had wanted her to have.  
  
Did I?  
  
*_End Pov_*  
  
^_With Xellos_^  
  
The mazoku-turned general-priest stared at the young woman in front of him, with eyes that were actually open.  
  
"What is it that you want Xellos? I am on a tight schedule as you must know." Hyourin said as her emerald eyes glinted in the rising sunlight.  
  
"Iie, you must answer my question first, then I am compelled to answer you, you will have to find out for yourself if that is the truth or not." Xellos answered as he stared intently at Hyourin.  
  
"Fine then, I actually don't care that much, all I know is that you are even more aggravating in the morning." The girl answered as she rubbed her temples, as if she had a headache.  
  
"Now, tell me, if you will?" Xellos said with that annoying smile of his.  
  
Hyourin sighed and said as she faded from sight, and touch-  
  
"You need only know this, that you stay away from the guardian, or suffer the consequences."  
  
Xellos closed his violet eyes and thought for a moment, before phasing off to who knows where.  
  
But just as he leaves, he has his dark smile on his face.  
  
We all know what that means with that look.  
  
Yep trouble, and with capital 'T', while your at it.  
  
=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3  
  
Kouseki: Ah yes, another chapter finish, sorry it was so short gimme five reviews, and we'll be- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 


	9. The Art of Teleportation

Disclaimer: You heard it before... 

Kouseki: Ahh! I have returned at last! Bows to the readers

Etowa-ru: Yea, yea I have as well. Glares at the authoress with murderous intentions.

Ankoku: And don't forget about me!Runs onto stage and skids across it, bumping into the angry Etowa-ru

Etowa-ru: Don't touch me. Pushes Ankoku into the Ramen-loving authoress.

Kouseki: OI! What's your problem?! I haven't done anything to you today! Steadies the co-authoress on her feet.

Etowa-ru: Yea, exactly. The day is not over yet. Looks over at Kouseki with distrusting eyes.

Kouseki: You act like I will do something to you today! Says to her counterpart, scandalized.

Etowa-ru: And you probably will. turns her back on the girl.

Ankoku: Shes seems to be very distrusting. twiddles her fingers nervously.

Kouseki: You think?! glares at the blonde

Ankoku: Maybe you should start the chapter...? Looks at Kouseki with nervous eyes.

Kouseki: Hai. But first I would like to thank all of the wonderful people who reviewed, especialy Dark Topaz you are such a nice person. If you were here, I would give you a hug and a cookie. So this chappie is dedicated to you of course.

Japanese words:

Oi- hey

Hai- right, yes

Inu- dog

Youkai- demon(s)

Hi (hee)- fire

Neko- cat

Tajiya- demon exterminator

Akurei- demon

Houshi- Buddist Priest

Miko- Shinto priestess

Itai- Ow, hurt, pain

Chibi- small, little, runt

Butai- Elements

Kuso- Shit

Demo- but

Daijobo- I'm alright, are you alright?

Yosh- All right!

DarkTopazisokbyme!.

Chapter nine: The art of teleportation, learned without a dream

We return to the scene that we had left the Inu-group with.

Two inu youkai, a wolf youkai, a ningen tajiya, a hi neko youkai, a kitsune akurei, and the just waking up ningen houshi, all of whom (except for Shippo) were staring up at the tree that a certain baboon pelt-wearing psyco currently resided in, with the small kit in hand.

"Naraku, let him go." Inu-Yasha said with a growl.

"And why should I, Inu-Yasha? He seems to be fine right where he is. Isn't that right?" Naraku said as he petted Shippo none too gently, forcing the tiny kit's head to bob up and down, as if he was nodding.

"Naraku..." Sesshoumaru stated as he sniffed the air a bit, picking up the scent of blood and damp baboon fur. "You just couldn't resist killing the weak ningen females, could you? And take off that pelt, it smells disgusting."

Inu-Yasha and Kouga reacted at the same time in unison. Eyes widening as they just picked up the smell of the blood that they had just only noticed. And their noses were already scrunched up because of his smelly pelt, they both growled and took a step forward.

Naraku's smirk had disappeared, as what Sesshoumaru had just said had sank in.

"Well, I'll admit that it does smell, but I would rather you just tell me where the miko is." The baboon pelt wearing youkai said as he yanked Shippo's hair.

"Itai! Stop it! Naraku! It hurts!" Shippo yelled as he felt the fingers rake through his hair.

"Naraku let the kid go." Inu-Yasha growled as he shifted his body a bit. 'I was wondering that too...'

'Yes I was also wondering where that wench was,' Sesshoumaru thought as he glanced sideways at his hanyou of a halfbrother.

"Tell me, or this kit will be hurt, I know just how much the miko cares for him." Naraku said as he gripped him tighter, making the kitsune wince again.

"I... don't know where she is, now let him go." Inu-Yasha said, his voice a mix between a growl and a whimper.

Because his eyes were shadowed by the baboon head, they did not see his eyes widen slightly.

'I, actually hadn't counted on that... he always knows where that wench is.' Naraku thought as the smell of his pelt was starting to get to him. 'Ok taking off this pelt would be a good thing, but I cannot show my weaknees to the weaklings...'

"Since you will not tell me, it seems as though his time has run out." Naraku said as he tried to withstand the smell.

"Don't you dare touch him." Kouga growled as he readied himself to attack.

Shippo had now resorted to sniffling as he said "Kagome kaasan..."

Though all of the youkai heard him, no one could help him, even though Sesshoumaru wouldn't have really cared.

But we all know hes a big softy inside all that cuteness.

Anyway, someone heard, or rather they felt that the chibi kit was in trouble.

Just outside the tavern that Kagome was in

"Ahh that was a good rest, eh Amelia? Now's time for a nice breakfast." Lina asked as she stretched her arms.

Gourry just stood there, rubbing his stomach as he looked at Lina hopefully, as if hoping that she had some food that she hadn't eaten yet.

Yea, right.

"Ano, hai, Lina-san." Amelia answered as she looked at the redheaded mage with large blue eyes.

'Does she ever think of anything besides food?' The now silver and gray kitsune thought as she shifted a bit in Zelgadis' arms. 'And I wonder why has he been acting so weird since this- What was that?' Kagome thought as her blue-amber eyes widened.

Kagome suddenly had a weird feeling in her stomach, kinda like when you know that there is something wrong, but you don't know just what it actually is.

She jumped out of the startled shaman's arms and ran off in the direction of the other entrance.

"Kagome?" Zelgadis said as he started after his fox.

"Zelgadis-san? What's wrong with Kagome?" Amelia asked as she followed the shaman.

"I don't know Amelia. But something's got her scared." Zelgadis said as he stared ahead at the silver bundle ahead of him.

'Iie. Why the hell am I so freaked out? Its like I need to find something that I need. Could it be that someone that I know is in trouble? No everyone I know is strong, except for-'

"Shippo."

Everything in the area seemed to get a chill to it as Kagome's eyes tured to a blood red.

"Zelgadis-san? Why'd it get so cold all of a sudden?" Amelia asked as she stopped a few feet away from the glowing kitsune.

"I don't know, but I would suggest that we had better move back a bit." The shaman said as he himself backed away/

"Nani? Kagome?" Zelgadis said as the kitsune suddenly stopped as a light blue light was encased around her small body.

Clawed hands gripped the ground and dug deep into it. Sharp white teeth bit into the peachy flesh beneath them, forcing it to bleed. Nine gray tipped silver tails whipped around behind her cracking the ground beneath her, and also snapping some trees in half. Shadowy gray wings spread out to her sides, flapping every once in a while. And the beautiful serene face that used to be pleasant to look at was now contorted in rage. And eyes the color of rubies stared out into nothingness.

The black kimono she wore flapped around in the torrent of power she had created. Both of the mages stood dumbstruck as the angry guardian diappeared into nothingness.

"Zelgadis-san...?" The princess asked to the quiet shaman.

He didn't answer, how could he, if he didn't know what the hell had just happened.

"Ooo, didn't know she had that much power. Makes me want that kitsune all the more." Hyourin said as she stared at the six foot deep crater with jewel bright green eyes.

With The Inu-gang and Naraku

"Say goodbye to this little kit." Naraku sneered as he raised a clawed hand to give the death blow when Inu-Yasha yelled-

"Naraku! Don't you dare touch one hair on tha kid's head!" As he charged at the maniac that had Kagome's adopted kit.

"And who's to stop me? No one in your group has the power to purify me. And the little miko is gone, so I'd say, you're going to die here." Naraku goaded.

Inu-Yasha then skided to a stop and instead glared up at him in utter hatred.

Just as Sango opened her mouth to say something, a flash was seen behind her. Just as she turned around she heard Inu-Yasha and Kouga say in unison-

"Kagome."

The Inu youkai lord looked behind him, and gasped softly at the vision of beauty that he saw there.

Long silver-gray hair thrashed wildly from the head of the mistress of elements, as well as the well taken care of tails. Silver-gray ears were flattened in preparation for battle, and her eyes were the color of a youkai when in rage. Gray wings were spread out behind her and were steadily turning several shades darker.

_'That can't be that wench that they always traveled with, she's much more- well stronger for starters. And what's that mark on her theigh? 'Butai'? Oh kuso.'_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he also took in the nice curves of her body.

'That's the miko? Well she seems to be a handful these days. Demo, I like the new change.' Naraku thought as he noticed that the gem on her forehead was made of the shikon jewel shards that Inu-Yasha and his little friends had collected. (I was wondering where those went to.- Kouseki)

"Take your hands off my kit." She growled as she took a step forward, completely oblivious to the fact that she had stepped right past a tajiya, and a houshi that she knew so well.

_'Whoa, she'll make a great mother to my pups.'_ Kouga thought idiotically as he eyed her shiny tails.

_'Kagome? At least she's not dead, but.. why is she bleeding?'_ Inu-Yasha thought as he looked her over.

_'Kagome-sama has gotten even fairer than she used to be.'_ Miroku thought as he eyed her wearily.

"Your kit?" Naraku asked, his trademark sneer firmly in place as he remembered that he had a child in his hands.

The only response was a growl as she diappeared from sight.

_'Kagome kaasan?'_ Shippo thought as he smelled the scent that always seemed to calm him down. But as he opened his eyes and looked around, he saw nothing. 'I guess it was my imagination...'

_'How did Kagome-chan turn into that?!'_ Sango thought as she also looked around for her friend.

Just as Naraku had figured out where she had gone, he was relieved of the kit in his hands, and knocked out of the tree.

He expertly flipped over, and landed with his back to the others. He glared up at the spot where he was just sitting, frowning at what he saw. The others were too shocked to attack him in this time of opportunity.

"Hai, just as I said before, MY kit, farewell, you bastard." Kagome said as she turned and jumped out of the tree, disappearing into nothingness with Shippo safely tucked into her arms.

_'How could I have been bested by the wench, TWICE?!'_ Naraku thought as he willed his black cloud of miasima to appear and took off on it. (I have plans for him later folks, so don't worry.- Kouseki)

Sesshoumaru was the first to recover. "What happened to your wench Inu- Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha snapped out of it when his half-brother said that. "Nani? She's not a wench, and she's not mine!" He shouted as he blushed a deep red.

_'Oh? Then that will make it easier.'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he stared at Inu-Yasha with his trademark emotionless stare.

"Then why do you call her one all the time, Inu-Yasha?" Sango asked as she whacked the houshi, yet again for another grope attempt.

"Itai, Sango, why did you do that? Anyway, I would like to know why she left."

"Hai, I was wondering that too. And it was for your own good, houshi-sama." Sango said as she picked up Kirara.

Kouga then spoke as something about Kagome seemed to override the shock of her new appearance. "Oi Inu-Kuro, what was that scent on her? It kinda smelled like spices, or something."

"Hunh? Spices?" Inu-Yasha thought out loud, forgetting that he wanted to kill his brother.

With Kagome

"What the hell did I just do?" Kagome thought out loud as she rubbed her aching head.

"Kaasan?" A soft voice spoke up from her arms.

"Shippo? Shippo! Oh daijobo?" Kagome said as she hugged the kit to her.

"Hai, daijobo. Demo, where were you?" Shippo said after she placed him on the ground next to her.

"With some new friends." Kagome said as she started to walk.

"So, that's why you spell so much like spices?" Shippo asked as he followed behind her.

"Nani?" Kagome said as a light flashed and turned her back into the kitsune form.

"You still are stuck like that kaasan?" Shippo asked.

"Hai, but do I really smell like spices?" Kagome asked as she looked at her adopted kit.

Shippo only nodded his head as he heard some voices coming closer.

"Demo, why do we have to look for that rodent? It's better off in the wild, right?"

"Lina-san! It's Zelgadis-san's, so he wants her back, right?"

"Hai, Amelia, and Lina, she's not a rodent."

"But I'm hungry!"

"Shippo, turn into you kitsune form." Kagome said as she recognized the voices.

"Ok Kaasan." Shippo said as he did as he was told.

"Now just follow me." She told the slightly smaller green-eyed, red kitsune as she ran ahead.

He followed, and they soon came upon four travelers.

"Zelgadis-san, there she is!" Amelia said turning around as Kagome came into view, followed closely by a red kitsune that they had never seen before.

Zelgadis looked at Kagome and smiled, but he looked at the other one with weary eyes.

"Who's this?" he asked the silver and gray kitsune.

Kagome only stared at him, with a look that said 'don't be afraid, it won't hurt you.'

Zelgadis stretched a hand towards the other and let him smell his hand.

_'Hey this guy is cool looking, and he's the one that smells like spices!'_ Shippo thought as he gave a lick to the stoney blue hand.

"Ok, now that we've found it, can we eat now?" Lina asked as she watched Zelgadis pick them both up, Shippo on his shoulder, and Kagome in his arms.

"Hai, let's go back now." Zelgadis said as he walked up to the swordsman and mage.

"YOSH!" Lina said as she ran back to the town in record time, with the swordsman not that far behind."

"Lina-san will never change, will she?" Amelia asked her stony companion.

"Iie, I don't think she ever will." Zelgadis said with a sigh as he walked along the path, followed by the petite princess.

With Hyourin

"Well, I didn't know that that guardian had a dark side, this is fasinating." Hyourin said as she looked through her crystal ball at the footage from before.

"Mistress, is there anything that you need?" A boy with seagreen hair asked.

"Why there is actually something you can do for me, my little dragon. I want you to find this person." Hyourin said as she pointed to the crystal ball.

"The one with the baboon pelt?" He asked, amber eyes glinting in the dim light.

"Hai, now go Valgaav." Hyourin said with a wave of her hand.

The young ancient dragon bowed, and left with a swish of his cloak.

Hyourin smirked darkly as she watched the door close.

"Perfect, am I right, Filia-san?" Hyourin asked the golden haired woman next to her.

Blank aoi eyes stared at her as a hollow voice answered-

"Hai, Hyourin-sama. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Hai, actually there is." Hyourin said as her pale lips curled into a smile.

With Xellos

His master was not happy, you could tell by all of the cigarettes littered around the formidable mazoku.

"Zelas-sama is there something that you would like me to do?" Xellos asked,trying to ignore the fact that his mistress was staring at him with a look that could kill.

"Hai, bring me the gaurdian, no mistakes this time, or it will be your head." Zelas answered as she lit another cigarette.

"As you wish." Xellos said as he bowed, and phased out of the area.

_'Oh, hells, how am I going to get that kitsune, without Zelgadis noticing? She's always with him! Kuso.'_ he thought as he landed outside of the tavern.

DarkTopazisstillokbyme!

Kouseki: There ya go people! Another chapter finished. Was it long enough now, D. T.?

Etowa-ru: As much as I hate to admit it, it was good.

Ankoku: What do you mean good?! It was great!

Kouseki: Anyway, I'll need five reviews, and if all goes well, you'll get another chapter by tomorrow. Ja Ne. .

Etowa-ru: Yea, Ja Ne, until next time. 

Ankoku: Sayounara!


	10. Dreams often lie

Disclaimer: Are you people even reading these? -.-;;  
  
Kouseki: I have returned, and I appologize about a baka mishap I made a few chapters ago. I am now going to correct it. Since I don't feel like typing the last chapter all over again, I shall now say that this takes place AFTER Slayers Try. Ok? Were Good? Good.  
  
Etowa-ru: Well it's your fault anyway, so you should have already made up for it. *looks at authoress smugly.*  
  
Kouseki: Damare Etowa-ru, no-one wants to hear you. *turns to the blonde elf.*  
  
Etowa-ru: No-one wants to hear you Carrot-top! *Yells as her teeth are bared.*  
  
Kouseki: I do not have orange hair! I have tomato red hair, baka! *shows a clump of her hair to annoying person.*  
  
Etowa-ru: And I care why? Tomato head? *looks at the authoress with an annoying smirk on her face.*  
  
Kouseki: Etowa-ru, that's it! YOU'RE FIRED! *points a clawed finger at the stubborn elf.*  
  
Etowa-ru: And how are you going to do that? I am you. *asks as she twirls a strand of hair between her fingers.*  
  
Kouseki: Ano, leave me alone, elf girl. *Rubs her head as she thinks long and hard.*  
  
Etowa-ru: Hah hah hah, you couldn't take it, could you? *starts to walk off.*  
  
Kouseki: Anyway, thank you for all who reviewed. Yeah, and thanks to you Inusheemiko for using the word bravo. The only one who ever used it. And Sylvanaster, I am glad you found this story, yet again, demo, no kissing please. I understand you're happy, but don't get overly happy. Now, onto the story.  
  
Japanese Words:  
  
Demo- But  
  
Kitsune- Fox  
  
Shiroi- White  
  
Oi- Hey  
  
Hai- Yes, right  
  
Mazoku- Monster, monster race.  
  
Damare- Shut up  
  
Houshi- Buddhist priest  
  
Tajiya- Demon extermanator  
  
Nani- what  
  
Hanyou- Half demon  
  
Ano- uh, um  
  
Etou- uh, um  
  
youkai- demon  
  
Nande- why?  
  
Sore wa himitsu desu- that is a secret  
  
miko- shinto priestess  
  
*Inushemeeko_is_also_ok_by_me._*^.^*  
  
Chapter 10: Dreams often lie, same as this one.  
  
We return to the tavern that Lina had entered, along with Zelgadis, Amelia, Gourry, Kagome, and now Shippo.  
  
Xellos stood outside the tavern sweating ever-so slightly as he looked into the window, at the back of the Shaman's head. His smile was not present at this time, as he thought about what he had to do. His thoughts went a little something like this-  
  
'I really don't want to go and take that kitsune. Lina would hex me to kingdomcome, for trying to steal her friend's pet, Zelgadis would help, because, well, she's his, Amelia, would do it because- well I don't know why she would, and Gourry, I don't think I have to worry about him. And of course, I have no choice in the matter because Zelas-sama would- I really don't want to think of that right now. Curse it all. Unless...'  
  
Yes these were the very lovely thoughts of the General-Priest.  
  
Meanwhile the group was oblivious to the scheming mazoku, all in favorof eating the food that was presented in front of them.  
  
Lina and Gourry were fighting over- well anything they could reach, Amelia drank her tea, and ate her muffin with the dignity of a princess, Zelgadis was eating a muffin also, but he was drinking a mug of coffee, as for Shippo, he ate too much and was currently lying on the floor.  
  
And Kagome, she was about to try to steal a bit of food from the black mage, and the blonde swordsman, when she heared, quite faintly-  
  
"Sleeping!"  
  
And she swayed a bit on her now shiroi again paws as she was hit by the sleeping charm, her eyelids grew heavy as she fell into a lying position (similiar to how deer sleep) and just as she looked at the window, purple flashed across the it, before sleep claimed her.  
  
Zelgadis had also noticed the voice, and he sensed the spell that was being used. 'Why would he want to use that spell...?' he thought as he sipped at his drink, not noticing the grey and white kitsune had fallen asleep.  
  
*Kagome's Dreamstate.*  
  
Kagome looked around, expecting to see the strange field purple of flowers and the blue sky she had come accustomed to.  
  
But this couldn't be right, could it?  
  
She stood in the same blackness as she did in the first test.  
  
"Terasu...?" Kagome timidly asked.  
  
Her only answer was the echo of her own voice.  
  
She took a small step forward, but was startled as she heard large paws hitting the unseen ground.  
  
She quickly transformed and waited, spreading her wings and tails in preparation to strike.  
  
Suddenly something white flitted across her line of vision.  
  
She jumped back on instinct and stared at what it was.  
  
Terasu, in her kitsune form, but she was about five times larger than the last time she saw her in this form.  
  
*In the tavern*  
  
Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis, and the rest of the tavern occupants (Shippo still hadn't joined us from his land of dreams) that were currently in the dining room were staring at the noticible kitsune woman, standing in the room, next to the table and in a fighting pose.  
  
"Oi, Zel, what the hell is that? And what is a 'Terasu'?" Lina asked as she took in the kitsune's current appearence.  
  
"Oh, no..." Amelia whispered behind her hands.  
  
Gourry just blinked in his very intelligent way.  
  
And Shippo slept on.  
  
Zelgadis just stared at her face, more specifically, her eyes.  
  
They were a color he knew all too well.  
  
The eyes were similiar to those of Xellos Metalium.  
  
*Kagome's Dreamscape*  
  
"Kagome, you have to wake up now." Terasu said as she glanced about her and also sidestepping closer to the younger guardian.  
  
"Why? And what's going on?" Kagome asked as she looked at the slightly shorter animal.(mind you Kagome is about seven feet tall) "And why are you so big?"  
  
"Never mind that, no time." The frantic Terasu said as she tensed beside Kagome's leg.  
  
"Calm down, I'll understand better if you tell me." Kagome said as she stared into the wild amber eyes that belonged to the usually calm and cheerful kitsune.  
  
"Ok, demo will you try to wake up then?" Terasu asked as she searched the confused blue- amber orbs.  
  
"Hai." She said as she nodded.  
  
"There is an outside force doing this to you, I know that it is not human, or even remotely human."  
  
"Then what is it?" Kagome asked as she tensed, feeling the pressence of a-  
  
"Mazoku."  
  
*Back to the Inu-Group.*  
  
"Inu-Yasha, tell me what has happened to the wen- er- woman." Sesshoumaru asked as he sat on a boulder by the side of the road, his long silver-gray hair pooled around him.  
  
"Her name is Kagome, and I don't know what the fuck happened, so damare!" The inu-hanyou shouted as always.  
  
"No need to shout Inu-Kuro, we all can hear you just fine, thank you." Kouga said as he paced distractingly in front of the Houshi and Tajiya.  
  
"Stop calling me that, you mangy wolf!"  
  
"I am not mangy! Bastard!"  
  
"Nani?! I am not a bastard, shit face!"  
  
Now we shall ignore them for the rest of the time I spend here. I mean the language!  
  
Anyway, back to the story.  
  
"Good thing Shippo is not here, Kagome-sama would not approve of this." Miroku said as he listened in horror at the words that poured from the mouths of the two.  
  
"Ano, I know." Sango said as she looked at Kirara.  
  
"Meow!" Kirara answered in her adorable way.  
  
"Etou, excuse me, are you Inu-Yasha?" A feminine voice said from the line of trees.  
  
"Who wants to know?" Inu-Yasha asked, blatantly ignoring the wolf youkai.  
  
(AN: I thought they weren't going to be in the rest of the chapter! K: Damare Etowa-ru!)  
  
"I am Filia ul Copt."  
  
*Kagome's dreamscape.*  
  
"Xellos?" Kagome said incredulously as she stared at the purple-haired mazoku.  
  
"Hmm?" He answered, choosing to ignore the very noticable kitsune that was currently baring her teeth at him.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, sore wa himitsu desu!" he said as he waggled an annoying finger.  
  
Kagome sweat-dropped, as she silently swore to herself that she would bite him when she got back to her kitsune form.  
  
"Demo, I need you to follow me." He said, all traces of the normal annoyance gone, it unnerved her to say the least.  
  
"Nande?" She asked as she started to tried to will herself awake.  
  
"Gomen, but that won't work." He said as he looked at her with open eyes.  
  
"Why not?" she pried, getting more nervous by the second.  
  
"Because I have cast the Meteor curse on you." he answered calmly.  
  
"NANI?! WHAT IN THE HELL IS THAT?!" Kagome shouted suddenly.  
  
Xellos looked taken aback at her out burst, but he regained his composure in a matter of seconds.  
  
"A hex that will make whatever you do or say, be replayed in the normal world." Xellos said as he advanced slowly on her.  
  
"I will SO kill you!" Kagome said as she lunged at the offending mazoku.  
  
*With Naraku*  
  
'Damn, what in the seven hells was that? The miko never displayed that type of power before.' The phychotic baboon thought as he fly forward on his cloud.  
  
'This will make it better than I anticipated. She is so much more fun to play with than Kikyo was, so easy to manipulate.' Naraku mused as he looked into the forest below him.  
  
'Where am I?' he thought, just as a black dragon appeared next to him.  
  
'This is new...' he thought as he eyed it wearily.  
  
*^Inushemeeko_is_still_also_ok_with_me!^*  
  
Gomen it was this short, but it's past fucking twelve in the damn morning!  
  
Yes sleep is good, and and so are reviews.  
  
But right now, sleep.  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 


	11. Dreamers continue to Dream

Disclaimer: I hate these... For I own nothing! (except for Terasu and this  
story)  
  
Kouseki: Ah, I have finally returned, after all of these... er... days?  
  
Etowa-ru: Your a baka, it's been about a fortnight. And a week.  
  
Kouseki: I'm not a baka! And stop using big words!  
  
Etowa-ru: it's not that big. You could've fooled me...  
  
Kouseki: it would be better if you just said three damn weeks. I fucking hate you, stop insulting me!  
  
Etowa-ru: stop cursing, children read this. And now look who's using big words?  
  
Kouseki: Damare! Kuso Tare! I say what I want, and I am sure they have heard these words before.  
  
Etowa-ru: I am not a kuso tare! You chikushoume!  
  
Kouseki: Oh! And I'm the one who should stop swearing? You shouldn't talk! And don't call me that!  
  
Ankoku: Ano, minna, I'm trying to sleep if you don't mind....  
  
Kouseki: *blinks* Nani? Where did you come from?  
  
Ankoku: I've been here since... well it doesn't matter really... *yawns*  
  
Etowa-ru: *sigh* I'm leaving, your bothering me now.  
  
Kouseki: Fine go, I've got a chapter to write anyway.  
  
Etowa-ru: Hmph. *leaves*  
  
Ankoku: Are you going to start yelling again? Because I want to go to sleep.  
  
Kouseki: Fine, go to sleep I've got to start now.  
  
Ankoku: *yawns* Nande?  
  
Kouseki: *points to the readers that currently have ramen packets in their hands*  
  
Ankoku: *sweatdrops* Oh, well then... goodnight. *falls asleep*  
  
Kouseki: Now I shall start the chapter, before they start eating ramen in my face.  
  
Japanese Words:  
  
Kuso Tare- Shit Head  
  
Damare-Shut up, Silence  
  
Baka-Idiot  
  
Chikushoume-Son of a bitch  
  
Ano- Uh, Um  
  
Minna- Guys, Everyone  
  
Nani- What?  
  
Nande- Why?  
  
Kitsune-Fox  
  
Shimatta- Damn it, Damn  
  
Iie-No  
  
Chikusho- Damn it, Damn  
  
*^_Must_Have_Ramen_Soon_Or_I_Will_Explode_^*  
  
Chapter Eleven: Dreamers continue to dream, while the puppeteers stay in the shadows.  
  
We return to the tavern, which is now partly destroyed and also mostly evacuated due to the fact that a certain preist's spell controlled an incredably strong and lethal kitsune guardian.  
  
What is going on in her mind you ask? Let's find out.  
  
*Kagome's dreamstate*  
  
She stood listening to the pressing pitch blackness around her, aware of the shivers and shallow breathing the shiroi kitsune was currently emitting.  
  
'Shimatta, he won't stay still, and why is he here?' Kagome thought as she whipped around yet again to fire off another attack at the continuously moving mazoku.  
  
"Kagome, you have to find a way out of here, and fast, before you do something that you will regret." Terasu said with a growl.  
  
"Oh, I'm afraid you can't do that anytime soon Kagome." Xellos said as he appeared on top of Terasu.  
  
"And why not?" Kagome said as she swung at the trickster priest with one of her many tails.  
  
He dodged it, and then smiled his creepy smile before he landed, and stood a few feet away from the pair.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu." Xellos said.  
  
Kagome would have sweat-dropped if she hadn't noticed something amiss.  
  
He didn't move his lips.  
  
Actually the voice came from behind him.  
  
"Xellos, what are you doing now...?" The gray haired guardian said before gaping at what she saw.  
  
A second Xellos now stood beside the first.  
  
This one didn't have a staff, but a sword, similiar to Zelgadis'.  
  
"What the-?" She said, utterly confused at what she saw.  
  
"Kagome, why do you look so confused?"  
  
Yet again he did not move his lips, neither did the other's.  
  
Another stepped out from behind the second.  
  
This one also had a sword.  
  
A sword blade that seemed to be made of a pulsating light.  
  
"This is getting way too..." But Kagome's sentence was cut off as she stared at what was happening.  
  
A fourth Xellos stood next to the original he didn't have a weapon, and come to think of it.  
  
Neither did the original.  
  
"Terasu, what the hell is going on ... ano, Terasu?" She swiveled around, her wings spreading to cut through the air like knives.  
  
She found to her horror, Terasu was gone.  
  
"Now Kagome, don't look so down, it isn't going to hurt." The original said, taking a step forward.  
  
"Much." The third said as he opened his violet eyes to stare at her.  
  
'Chikusho...' Kagome thought as she returned to a fighting stance, unerved a bit by his stare.  
  
"Let's begin, shall we?" The second said as he readied his double edged sword.  
  
"Let's." The forth said as he took a step forward.  
  
"BURST RONDO!"  
  
"ELEMEKIA LANCE!"  
  
*In the tavern.*  
  
Lina and Amelia stood looking on as their spells hit the guardian.  
  
'Did it kill her...?' Zelgadis thought as he searched desperately through the smoke.  
  
A flapping sound was heard overhead as the smoke cleared away.  
  
She landed right behind Lina and shot what looked like a fireball spell at her.  
  
Lina had also heard, so luckily she put up a barrier spell just in time to see the spell bounce off.  
  
"Zelgadis, are you going to help or not?" Lina said over her shoulder as she shot a Digger Bolt at the winged female.  
  
"I..." He said as he looked on, unmoving, wondering why he could not bear to face off against Kagome.  
  
She dodged with a quick sidestep and headed for Amelia, who had just shot off a Rah Tilt.  
  
Then he saw it, a large white kitsune somehow overlapping with Kagome's body.  
  
It seemed as though it was protecting her from all attacks.  
  
As a transparent barrier was erected around her body.  
  
Amelia also noticed the barrier as bits of the Rah Tilt were pushed out.  
  
"Lina-san! Stop using your magic! She has a barrier!" Amelia said as she dodged the fist that made a hole in the floor.  
  
Lina growled and also dodged, pulling out the short sword that she carried with her.  
  
"Damn! Gourry! Zelgadis!" Lina said as she nodded her head towards the charging kitsune.  
  
'Damn, I don't want to do this, but if I don't stop her, more people are going to get hurt.' Zelgadis thought holding the slightly bruised kit closer to him.  
  
"HAI!" Gourry yelled, and halted the slash of the sharp claws with the Hikari no Ken.  
  
"Astral Vine!" Zelgadis said as he placed the frightened kitsune akurei a safe distance away.  
  
Kagome, it seemed had a slight advantage as she started to push the blonde back a bit after a while.  
  
"I could use a little help here Zel!" Gourry grunted as he tried to keep the long claws away from his face.  
  
Zelgadis then jumped in, forcing the gaurdian to jump back a few feet.  
  
"I thought you would have wanted to fight her yourself, Gourry." Zelgadis said as he kept an eye on the growling female.  
  
Gourry smiled a bit before positioning himself nest to Zelgadis, and in front of the mage and the shrine maden.  
  
"Maybe this will work... " Lina muttered as she peered at the still growling woman.  
  
"SLEEPING!"  
  
She didn't so much as blink before she rushed at them again.  
  
'I was right. It is that curse.' Lina thought as she stared at the violet eyes of Kagome. 'Who has eyes that color?'  
  
*Just outside the tavern*  
  
'I didn't mean for this to happen.' Xellos thought as he sweated slightly. 'If Lina, or any of them die, Zelas-sama will kill me.'  
  
He tapped his staff on the floor, making a small spell circle, muttering a few words under his breath.  
  
A few seconds later, the wall was broken down, and a flurry of feathers announced the arrival of Kagome.  
  
Xellos phased out of that area, only to reappear a few feet away from his last spot.  
  
He looked at her eyes and visibly paled.  
  
The whites of her eyes were red around the purple pupil.  
  
'I have got to get her to Zelas-sama before she turns.'  
  
Kagome's hair was already turning into the silver that it was before, and the wings were steadily getting darker by the second.  
  
"Xellos..." a voice said from near the tavern.  
  
He winced, only certain people could make him do so.  
  
And one of them was a pissed Lina Inverse.  
  
"I should have known..." Zelgadis said, his Astral Vine spell still glowing on his sword.  
  
*With the Inu group.*  
  
"And why should we believe you?" Inu-Yasha asked peering at the golden haired woman with suspicious amber eyes.  
  
"Because you are new to this world, am I correct?" Filia asked, her blue eyes not betraying her true intentions.  
  
"And how do you know that?" Sesshoumaru asked, his arms resting at his sides. (In this, he has two arms people, I don't know how he got it back, but he does!- A/n)  
  
Filia smiled a bit before flicking her golden bangs.  
  
"I have my sources."  
  
In an instant the two youkai and the hanyou were on gaurd facing the golden dragon.  
  
"Filia-sama might I ask, who sent you?" Miroku asked, his hand resting on his gold-tipped staff.  
  
"You need only know, my Mistress." She answered, her gaze focusing on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"And who is this mistress of yours?" Sango asked, her Hiraikotsu ready, and in position.  
  
"If you want to know," Filia said, as she placed her hands above the blue gem on her cloak, "You'll have to beat me first."  
  
"Fine!" Kouga said as he rushed at her using his aquired speed from the jewels in his legs.  
  
Filia smiled before activating the gem, and engulfing herself in a golden light.  
  
Kouga skidded to a stop a few feet away from the glowing woman.  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked on as if he was merely looking at a flower, his thoughts were these.  
  
'This is supposed to scare me...?'  
  
Inu-Yasha, being the forever bold and stupid one, charged at her, the Tetsusaiga fully transformed.  
  
But before he could land one blow on her, a golden tail whipped out and smacked him across his face, forcing him to spin away.  
  
"What the f- no way..." Inu-Yasha said as he flipped back onto his feet, and skidding back a few inches, and looking up at Filia.  
  
Filia, in her dragon form stood there, complete with the pink bow at the end of her tail.  
  
*With Naraku*  
  
"And who are you?" Naraku asked, his miasma retreating back to where it came from.  
  
The ancient dragon stood there looking him over with cold calculating amber eyes.  
  
"Well, answer!" He said feeling slightly intimidated of the black dragon.  
  
The dragon looked at him a bit more, before rearing, surrounded by a purplish black light.  
  
Naraku backed up a bit, sheilding the eyeholes of his mask.  
  
'Now what...?' Naraku thought.  
  
"My name is Val." The amber-eyed youth said as he bowed before the baboon.  
  
Naraku stared a bit, then he stared some more, he certainly wasn't expecting a mere child.  
  
"What do you want with me Val?" Naraku asked staring down at the boy.  
  
"I want nothing, it is my mistress, she is the one who seeks you." Val answered, his childish curiousity getting the best of him, forcing him to take a step towards the hanyou, and looking up into the shadowed recesses of his mask with curious golden eyes.  
  
"Well what does your mistress want with me?" Naraku asked feeling a bit irritated at the child that continued to stare at him, for he wanted to kill him for being this close.  
  
"How should I know? I only follow orders, and if you want to know, follow me, er, what is your name?" Val asked, actually stepping on his pure white, and still slightly wet pelt.  
  
Naraku wanted to behead this youth that so rudely stepped on his well kept pelt.  
  
"Grr, Naraku, and get off of my pelt." He said, on the verge of strangling him.  
  
"Ok Naraku-sama, follow me!" He said as he jumped back before he allowed himself to be engulfed by the purple-black light.  
  
Naraku sheilded his eyes a second time, until he heard and felt the wind that came from the enormous black wings.  
  
He summoned his cloud of miasma and followed the dragon into the air.  
  
*With Hyourin*  
  
She sighed and rubbed her temples wearily as she watched the events that played in the swirling mass of cloud in her cystal ball.  
  
She looked through her long clawed fingers and sighed, her jade eyes glittering in the semi-darkness.  
  
'At least he got Naraku. But no, Filia just had to play with them, didn't she?' Hyourin thought as her eyebrow twitched in irritation.  
  
She stood and walked over to the enchanted mirror in the corner.  
  
Emerald eyes peered at her from her shadowed reflection in the full length mirror.  
  
This woman was not an ordinary mazoku. But what she was was a - lets not spoil it now...  
  
As far as anyone knew, mazoku never had green eyes.  
  
'I wonder what Zelas is doing, lets go and see, now shall we?' Hyourin thought as she turned around, her cloak swishing about her legs before she phased out of the area.  
  
*Somewhere in the forest near the tavern*  
  
A woman with long bluish-black hair and clad in a very revealing leather bikini stood looking at the smoke, her hair and cape blowing in the soft breeze, revealing a long sword at her hip.  
  
'I wonder if Lina is there...?' She thought as she suddenly got a haughty look on her once placid features.  
  
"Ohohohoho! Well, she thought she could escape Naga the White Serpant! Well she had better think again! Ohohohohohoho! Ray Wing!" The woman said as she took off toward the town.  
  
*^_I_Had_Ramen_so_I_am_still_in_one_piece_^*  
  
Kouseki: Annnnnnnnnnd now Naga enters the story! *shudders at her laugh* Anyway, five reviews, and the next chapter, depending on my internet time... -.-;; Ja Ne!! *^.^* 


	12. Naga's Here

Disclaimer: Do you actually think that I would own Slayers and Inuyasha?!  
Hunh? Hunh? Hunh?!  
Ankoku: Ok, calm down, they won't make you play on that board again.  
sighs  
  
Kouseki: Are you sure? right eye twitches, convulsively  
  
Ankoku: Hai, I'm sure. edges away slowly  
  
Etowa-ru: Then why are you edging away from her? looks at the authoress' eye twitching Oh, that's why...  
  
Kouseki: Nani?! What's wrong?! eye continues to twitch  
  
Ankoku: Ano... Are you sure you're ok...? Kouseki-sama...?  
  
Etowa-ru: Obviously they continued to play on the same board over and over again, and it was one that she did not like too much... Therefore she thought that she was going insane... Even though we already knew that she was... Looks at the authoress, that is currently glancing around, as she wrings her hands.  
  
Kouseki: OI! I was never crazy! Oh, and uh, I forgot to tell all of you sorry for taking so damn long in writing this. I think it was like over a month...? Well anyway, let's start Chapter... I think, twelve...?  
  
Etowa-ru: Baka...  
  
Kouseki: OI!  
  
Ankoku: sighs  
  
Japanese Words:  
  
Mazoku: Monster  
  
Kitsune: fox  
  
Akurei: Demon, evil spirit  
  
Nani: What?  
  
Shimatta: Damn it, shit, darn it, crap  
  
Oi: Hey!  
  
Youkai: demon  
  
Youki: the energy Sesshoumaru uses to make his whip appear.  
  
Houshi: Buddhist priest  
  
Hanyou: half demon  
  
Damare: Shut up  
  
Chikushoume: Son of a bitch  
  
Inu: Dog  
  
Doragon: Dragon  
  
Baka: Idiot, stupid  
  
Hai: yes, right  
  
Miko: Shinto priestess  
  
Chikuso: Damn it  
  
Chapter 12: Naga's here, Dark Kitsune, a Mazoku Lord, and a bag of chips.  
  
We return to what's left of the tavern to see a sweating mazoku, a pissed black mage, an even madder shaman, a nervous shrine maiden, a confused looking swordsman, a just waking up kitsune akurei, and a kitsune guardian with looks that could kill a normal man, good thing none of them were normal.  
  
'Gotta think fast, with them here, it will be a hell of a lot harder to get Kagome.' Xellos thought as he tried to keep the slowly turning kitsune woman and the red head in his sights.  
  
"Ah, what a pleasant surprise to see you guys here." Xellos said, trying to ignore his gut feeling telling him to get the hell out of there.  
  
"Well Xellos, why are you here?" Lina asked as she cracked her knuckles menacingly, glaring at the purple haired priest.  
  
'Should I say it or not...? It would probably make her go over the edge...' Xellos thought as he was about to reply, when something happened that was even too fast for his eyes to catch.  
  
Kagome was gone, and he had a pretty good idea of where she had disappeared to.  
  
He just phased away, just as rocks were thrown up, and out of the crater that had just appeared where he was just standing.  
  
"Nani? Nani? Nani?! What just happened?!" Lina asked as she looked at the crater to see Kagome there, her kimono now black and gold, and her wings a stormy gray.  
  
"Shimatta!" Xellos cursed under his breath as he saw her look his way.  
  
Her blood red eyes showing that the spell was broken, but that didn't mean that she still didn't want to kill him.  
  
Kagome growled and was just about to chase him when she heard quite loudly-  
  
"ELEMIKA FLARE!"  
  
And it was directed at her.  
  
"Wha, that sounds just like Naga's voice!" Lina said, her voice just barely a shout.  
  
"Naga?" Amelia asked as she blinked a bit, looking at the older woman.  
  
"Who's Naga, Lina?" Gourry asked as he scratched his head, seemingly leading to forget that he was in a battle.  
  
"If I'm correct, than we should be seeing her right about now." Lina said as she started to scan the tops of buildings for the leather-clad female.  
  
And true to her word, on about the fifth rooftop she looked at was a woman with long black blue hair, emitting one of the most annoying sounds known to all man.  
  
"Ohohohohoho! Did you think that you could get away from Naga, The White Serpent, so easily? I am not so easy to get rid of, Lina Inverse! Ohohohohohoho!" Naga said, or shouted, as she was atop a building, with her hand on her hip, and the other, under her chin as she laughed.  
  
Lina then cringed, as she remembered the most annoying thing about Naga; her dammable laugh.  
  
"Gracia?!" Amelia shouted as she just noticed who that person really was.  
  
Naga blinked and looked around as she heard that long forgotten name come from the mouth of the young shrine maiden. When she spotted her, her mouth dropped open.  
  
"A-amelia?! What are you doing with Lina?" Naga asked, as she kind of forgot that she was on the roof of a building, leading her to step froward, resulting in her falling of course.  
  
"Naga!" Lina shouted, both in annoyance, and aggravation.  
  
She didn't really care so much that she fell because, well Naga was practically indestructible.  
  
And during this moment, Xellos took his chance, and stole away with the now injured Kagome, as she was not expecting another magic attack, therefore letting down her shield.  
  
Zelgadis had also been one to notice as he just grabbed onto the mazoku's cape just as he phased out, bringing him, and that kit with him.  
  
Gourry had watched it happen, and a few minutes afterward the truth sank in.  
  
"Oi! Lina, Zel's gone! And so is the fox lady!" Gourry shouted, as he ran toward the three women.  
  
"Nani?!" Lina and Amelia said at the same time in unison, as they dropped their shovels, that came out of nowhere, and stopped trying to dig out Naga.  
  
With Inu-Yasha  
  
Inu-Yasha had just dodged another laser breath attack from the flying dragon.  
  
"Kuso, how the hell did she turn into that?!" Inu-Yasha muttered to himself, even though two other beings could hear him.  
  
Sesshoumaru then attacked the dragon with his Youki whip, singeing her tail with it.  
  
Filia roared and dived down, heading towards the youkai lord.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a giant boomerang, but she was too late, and it hit her on her neck, forcing her to hit the ground with a loud thud, paralyzing her for a short time, as Sango ran over to retrieve her Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Good job Sango!" Miroku said as he then chanted something and placed a talisman on Filia's head, and stepping back.  
  
One blue eye opened and stared at then all, a look of hatred in them.  
  
"What did you do, houshi-sama?" Sango asked as she noticed that Filia was not moving at all, save for her face.  
  
"I only placed a freezing spell on her, that is all." Miroku saying it as though it was the most simple thing in the world to do.  
  
"Oi, monk, how come you didn't do that before?" Inu-Yasha said as her walked over to them, sheathing his sword, after bringing it across the top of the sheath.  
  
"Maybe, I needed to get her to be still long enough, that is why Inu- Yasha." Miroku said as he looked over at the hanyou.  
  
"Oh, that seems simple enough." Kouga said as he walked around the large dragon.  
  
"Hn." Sesshoumaru said as he looked at the blue eyes of the angry dragon.  
  
"Well now, Filia, was it? What does you're master want with us?" Inu-Yasha asked as he looked down at her.  
  
He only received a cold stare, as it seemed Filia didn't feel like talking much.  
  
"I know you can talk, now quit starin' and start talkin', 'Filia.' Inu- Yasha said, emphasizing her name as though he had something that he doesn't like too much in his mouth.  
  
"Damare, baka chikushoume." Filia said as she finally spoke.  
  
"Such a foul mouth for a dragon." Sesshoumaru said as he looked down upon her in disgust.  
  
"Dumb inu." She said as she smirked, though it did not reach her eyes.  
  
In a second, claws were just under her jaw joint, radiating the poison that always came at his command.  
  
"Baka, doragon." Sesshoumaru said as he looked into her eyes, all traces of emotion gone from his face, eyes, and voice.  
  
Blue eyes darted from the claws to the youkai lord's face.  
  
"You wouldn't, I know for a fact that dogs are naturally curious, and you still need to know where to find my mistress." Filia said, her voice wavering ever so slightly.  
  
Sesshoumaru's hand slowly went back to its poisonless state as he withdrew it.  
  
"Well, it seems that you are correct. Now, take us to your mistress." He said as he stood again.  
  
"Hai, demo, take off this talisman." Filia said as she glared at him.  
  
"But how do we know that you won't attack us?" Kouga asked as he looked at her.  
  
"You have my word, and my word sacred, as I am a miko." She said.  
  
"Nani? You're a miko?" Inu-Yasha said as he looked at her also.  
  
"Well, I used to be." She said as she watched the houshi remove the talisman.  
  
"Oh."  
  
With Naraku, and Valgaav  
  
He watched the large black dragon fly in front of him, its wings cutting through the air like sabers.  
  
'How long till we get there...? This had better not just be some ruse just to kill me.' Naraku thought as he continued to follow.  
  
With Hyourin  
  
"Konnichi wa, Zelas-sama." Hyourin said as she stood in the hall, in front of the formidable mazoku.  
  
"Well Hyourin, what are you doing here?" Zelas asked, her cigarette in between her thin fingers.  
  
She twirled her long red hair in her own clawed fingers and smirked, just as she opened her mouth she gasped, as Xellos had suddenly returned.  
  
But he wasn't alone as she soon found out.  
  
A chimera was also there, as well as Kagome and a red kitsune kit that was dazed.  
  
Kagome looked up from the floor, and her eyes met those of Hyourin.  
  
"K-kagome..." Hyourin whispered as she looked into the blood red eyes, until they turned away to look at the unconscious chimera and dazed kit instead of her.  
  
"The guardian..." Zelas whispered as she brought the cigarette to her lips with quivering fingers.  
  
Xellos went to his mistress' feet and kneeled, saying, "I have brought the guardian, Zelas-sama."  
  
But, if he wanted to say something else he would not have been able to, as suddenly his arm was cut off by long, sharp, claws.  
  
"Aggh! What the-"But his words died out as he stared at the magnificent beast that was Kagome.  
  
Silver fur rippled in the turrets of power that radiated off of the kitsune. Long white teeth were bared in a snarl at the general priest. Dark silver wings were spread out in preparation for a battle. Claws dug into the ground and actually cracked the floor beneath her.  
  
"Xellos what did you do to her?!" Zelas asked as she looked into the glowing red eyes of the kitsune.  
  
"I uh, guess I made her mad..." He said as he held the joint of his arm, she had also cut through his astral form, making it hurt even more.  
  
"I can see that." Zelas said as she looked down at her priest, "Go, before she kills you."  
  
"Hai, Zelas-sama." He said as he phased out of sight.  
  
Kagome growled as she watched her prey disappear, then she turned her sights on the mazoku lord, and watched as she visably paled.  
  
"Chikuso..." Zelas muttered as she stood, and prepared to fight the guardian of the elements.  
  
Kouseki: Now, how was that? Review and tell me.  
  
Ankoku: Yep, five reviews if you please!  
  
Etowa-ru: Like they'll do it anyway...  
  
Kouseki: Damare!  
  
Ankoku: Ja Ne. 


	13. Thrown Back Into the Land of Dreams

**Disclaimer:** Go back a few chapters...

Kouseki: Runs onto stage and skids across floor. Shimatta! Gomen Minna for taking so long.

Etowa-ru: Looks up from book. Oh, it's you, I thought you died or something...

Kouseki: Sends a glare towards the blond elf. Urusai, bakayarou! And again I am sorry for taking so long, my grandmother won't get me a computer...

Etowa-ru: Turns page. But that's beside the point ya know... You could have just gone somewhere else...

Ankoku: Walks onto stage with a cup of tea. Oh, konnichiwa Kouseki-sama. I haven't seen you in so long.

Kouseki: Rubs temples, as she sits in front of computer. Hai, hai, I know, I know...

Etowa-ru: Snort Then do something about it.

Kouseki: Vein pops as she turns around to glare at her. I will if you would shut the hell up! I was just about ready anyway, and without further interruption, I will begin the next chapter.

Etowa-ru: Turns page. Feh

Ankoku: Sips at her tea.

Japanese Translations:

Shimatta- Shit, Crap

Gomen- Sorry

Minna- Everyone

Urusai- Shut up (rude)

Bakyarou- Idiot! Stupid!

Hai- Yes, right

Mazoku- Monster, Monster Race

Kuso- Shit, damn, Crap

Kitsune- Fox

Hikari- Light

Yami- Dark

Henshin- Transformation

Demo- But

Daihobou- Are you all right?, I'm alright

Youkai- Demon

Hanyou- Half Demon

Oi- Hey!

Nani- What

**Chapter 13:** Thrown back into the land of dreams, after a meeting with a certain lord.

We finally return to our story with Kagome staring down the Beastmaster Zelas Metallium, one of the four (There used to be five, but Lina as the Lord of Nightmares, killed Hellmaster Phibrizzo.) mazoku that Shabranigdo gave enough power to hold up their own part of the pentagon-shaped magic barrier.

Enough background, time for the real story!

Narrowed crimson eyes stared at the blond mazoku lord as she built up her power for the fight that would come.

Hyourin watched this with well-hidden amusement, even though this didn't go according to her plan, this was still good enough for her.

Her smirk widened as she noticed that Zelas was actually backing off from the rather large kitsune.

But what she didn't notice, was that Zelas wasn't backing up, no, she was being pushed back by all of the power that Kagome was currently directing towards her.

'Kuso, I swear Xellos will pay for this...' She thought as she tried to gain some footing with the heel of her foot, but to no avail.

If the kitsune could smirk, she would have as she noticed the great discomfort her power was causing her prey, nothing wrong with just playing around a bit before maiming her beyond recognition, now was there?

But what Kagome didn't know, most probably wouldn't kill her, what Zelas was also royally pissed about was the fact that she could not drain an once of that lovely anger away from the guardian.

Crimson eyes narrowed, as she took a step away from the unconscious bodies of Zelgadis, and Shippo, (But of course, as Shippo can sleep through mostly anything, he was still asleep.) her long sharp claws echoing in the large marble hall. Her very large black pitch-black wings seemed to still be growing darker, even though it seemed as though Kagome didn't notice.

But notice she did as she winced form the searing pain that always accompanied this transformation from Hikari, to Yami.

Dark gray fur, almost black boosted the effect of the startling crimson eyes, making even Hyourin bite back a shiver, as she was never one to be frightened.

Just as Kagome was about to take another step, the scent of mango, and oranges assaulted her sensitive nose.

She turned toward the scent, and saw with fascination that it was a woman with green eyes and pitch-black hair, with black markings on her long, and slender face, similar to the pearls that lined Terasu's face. As a matter of fact, she looked very similar to the white-haired woman... And unknowingly, she let her power falter, releasing Zelas from her semi-trancelike spell, long enough for her to fire off a spell in her direction, even though, it was not strong enough to kill her, but enough to momentarily stun her.

Kagome felt the force of the blow, and stumbled a few steps forward the turned sharply to face the Ice Lord again, her eyes burning in a combination of the power she had already had, the power she had just gained, and the rage that fueled her shared soul.

Zelas looked a little taken aback, but nonetheless continued to her assault on the enraged kitsune.

Kagome barely dodged that attack, and fired off one of her own, a white light erupted from her mouth, looking very similar to Fillia's Laser Breath.

Zelas phased out of the area, only to notice, and with a bit of fear that the kitsune, was in fact gone.

She searched the hall, trying to pinpoint the exact location of the almost fully black kitsune, but all she saw were the still slumbering kit, unconscious shaman, and the startled-looking Hyourin, who most often than not, had a smile plastered to her face.

She heard nothing, except for the deep breathing from both the kit and the shaman.

'Where..? WHERE!?' She thought as the silence was starting to grate on her already stretched to the breaking point nerves.

But of course, kitsunes loved to play, no matter how pissed off they were, and this was no exception.

She appeared right on top of Zelas, her sharp canines digging deep into the well-tanned flesh.

Zelas' eyes widened in pain, confusion, and surprise as she whipped her head around to glare at the fox.

And while she was temporarily stunned, Kagome let go of her bloodied flesh and instead hit her with all nine of her large tails in the back of her head.

Her head jerked forward with the force of the impact and she staggered forward a bit, before she regained a weakened stance, and fired off another spell.

As the blood dribbled down her back, the spell hit, sending the kitsune into the wall.

No, she certainly wasn't expecting that, most likely she should have been dead, or at least knocked out with the force she had put into that blow.

Zelas staggered to one of the many pillars that adored her hall, and leaned on it, staring at the kitsune with pained bluish lavender eyes.

Kagome strained to get back up, her leg had broken under the force of the impact, she winced again from the pain of the gradual henshin, and the pain in her leg.

She had been careless, yes, and it wouldn't happen again.

She looked up with labored breathing, and saw with widened eyes that Zelas' arm had healed.

She then spread her black wings to their full magnificent length and fired off an attack with the feathers, but they had turned into razor-like daggers, aimed at the Beast Master.

She didn't have time to dodge as she was concentrating on healing her head, and she was hit with the full force of it, and it only made it worst.

Zelas hit the ground hard and the wound on her head ripped open wider, letting more blood cascade down onto the marble floor.

'Kuso, I can't fight like this, I have to put more power into my spells, or else I just might not live to see how this turns out.' She thought warily as she sat up with effort, breathing heavily through her mouth.

Zelas-sama. A voice echoed in the furthest reaches of her mind.

Nani, what is it, Hyourin? She answered as she took careful precaution to heal her head wound, and to keep an eye on the limping dark gray kitsune.

Remember our agreement, you must not, under any costs cast a spell with the ability to kill her. Hyourin warned.

Hai, demo, I won't be able to if she kills me first, using her full power. Zelas answered as she felt the skin heal over after the blood flow had finally stopped.

Hai. Demo, did you notice, that she always stayed a respectable distance away from her companions? Hyourin hinted, as she looked directly at her from across the hall.

Zelas, looked, and saw that she was actually correct.

She then stood and readied herself to cast another spell.

Kagome prepared herself for another spell attack, when she instead aimed it not at herself but in an entirely different direction, in the direction of...

Both Zelgadis, and Shippo.

And she had fired.

Her eyes widened as she used her teleportation power and appeared in front of them both, taking the hit with her shielded wings.

As soon as it hit, everything went black.

Zelas looked to the smoke, and saw something black, her charred fur perhaps...

But what she saw, hadn't prepared her for what she expected.

The smoke cleared and Hyourin actually took a step back.

Vermilion colored eyes stared at them both from the cover of large black, and bat-like wings, as the last feather fell to the marble floor.

She pulled back one wing, and let them peer at her fur, it was black, with silver tips at the ends of her tails, paws, ears, and snout.

And the jewel on her forehead glowed just as brightly as her red eyes, and it was also the same color as well.

'So this, is what I have been waiting for... Isn't that right, Terasu dear?' Hyourin thought as another smile lit her features, as she phased away from that area.

Zel's POV.

Dark.

Dark, and warm.

Dark, warm, and soft.

I opened my eyes wider as I came to full awareness much faster than I would have liked.

I saw something large and silver out of the corner of my eye and turned, I felt a shiver run down my spine.

A huge paw was placed right next to my head, a little too close I might add...

'Crunch!'

I looked to where I heard the sound, and I must have paled as I took full notice of the deadly-looking claws.

I placated myself with finding out where that warmth was coming from, so I looked down.

A black and silver tipped tail was placed innocently, and gently around my waist.

I stared at it a bit, before I remembered something else of importance.

Kit.

Small red kit.

Small red kit, that belonged to Kagome.

I looked around, and thank Ceiphied I was blessed sharp hearing, as I looked between the well-muscled legs, and saw with slight amusement that the kit was sleeping soundly under the large animal's tail.

At least HE was relaxed...

I then turned back to the paw by my head and saw that a snout was placed by face.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I looked up into the red-colored eyes of the animal.

And I watched in amazement as it's eyes swirled with different colors, finally resting at a very familiar combination of amber and royal blue...

"K-kagome?!" I whispered I looked down at the tail to check if it was black, and saw with confusion, the black and silver receding to give way to the normal stormy gray and white I was accustomed to.

She nodded as I looked up to see bat-like wings I hadn't noticed before be covered by a layer of light, before dissipating to reveal a layer of pure white feathers.

I looked to her face again and saw with fascination that the jewel had changed to a very innocent looking pink, compared to the very wild looking red from before.

She growled softly and nuzzled my cheek, then she gave it a swift lick and turned away.

I blinked and wondered briefly 'How in Phibrizzo's Hell, did she get that large?' before realizing that she was not a normal animal for that matter...

I looked over and saw that she was checking to see if her kit was okay, then, she promptly fell to the floor with a loud crash.

I flash emitted, and I found myself sitting on a tree stump, with both kitsunes in hand.

I looked to my surroundings in wonder, and saw that I was just outside the boarders of the town I was in a while ago, and who should I come upon, whilst sitting here?

"Zel!, Where the in the hell have you been?! We were just about to look for you!" I looked up and came face to face with none other than Lina Inverse.

I just blinked and looked down to the considerably smaller kitsune nestled in my left arm.

"How...?" I said softly just as Lina waved to someone that I couldn't see.

Amelia, Gourry, and the most scantily clad woman I had ever seen came around the bend.

"Oh! Zelgadis-san! I was so worried about you! Daijobou?" Amelia asked as soon as she got within hearing range.

"Daijobou..." I said, letting my voice trail off.

"Oi, Zelgadis, why do you still have that 'thing'? Lina asked as she pointed to the sleeping Kagome in one of the shaman's arms.

"I-" I didn't finish that as the most aggravating sound cut right through my sentence, making a shiver run up my spine.

"Ohohohohohohoho! Lina, this is the guy you were looking for? But do to the efforts of I, Naga, The White Serpent, have found him! Ohohohohoho!" The woman called Naga bubbled as her overly, large breasts bounced up and down with her laughter.

I blushed slightly and turned my head to cough.

Lina's eyebrow twitched, and that could only mean one thing, she was preparing to blast someone.

I quickly moved out of range, next to Amelia, and sighed.

"Naga! You didn't do anything! SO stop trying to take credit for things you didn't even do!" Lina practically shouted in her face.

I would have thought that someone who got yelled at by Lina would get the message.

But, I was sadly mistaken.

"Ohohohohoho! My flat-chested friend! You took the idea from me! And of course we all know that your brain is as large as your breasts! Ohohohohohoho!" Naga said as she said flat-chested when referring to Lina TWICE in one sentence.

This woman obviously had a death wish.

I HEARD several veins pop and I could just imagine flames erupting from her.

"BRUST RONDO!"

Well, Naga as they call her, was hit head on by the spell.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

I sighed and shook my head, as she flew to who knows where.

End POV.

With Inu-Yasha, and the gang.

They followed Filia silently each having their own views on the matter.

'I wonder, if this Mistress has anything to do with Kagome's current abilities...?' Inu-Yasha thought as he followed directly behind the former priestess, and also eyeing her warily.

'Hn. I hope that she doesn't waste my time, I have better things to do.' Sesshoumaru thought as he remembered a particular beauty from before.

'I want my wohman, and none of these mutts are going do anything about it.' Koga thought as he eyed both the Taiyoukai, and the Inu-hanyou from behind.

'I wonder what has gotten into Kagome-chan, she never displayed that type of power before, nor have I seen her so angry.' Sango thought as she petted Kiarara absently, following the lead of the wolf youkai.

'Hm. I wonder if she is as fair as Filia-sama, if so, I will see what my chances are.' Miroku thought as his lecherous ways got the best of him.

Such very pleasant thoughts these people had.

Oh, and lets not forget about Filia!

'I wonder, if Hyourin-sama will be pleased at this... then maybe I will ask, maybe...' She thought as she continued to walk to where she knew Hyourin was waiting.

With Naraku, and Valgaav.

"Young boy, is you're mistress near?" Naraku asked as the large black dragon dropped sharply, forcing Naraku to drop quickly in order to follow.

A purplish light shrouded Valgaav as he neared the ground changing him back to the human form he saw before.

He was near a tree when he had landed, Naraku stood a slight distance away as the youth touched the bark, and let a finger trail down the bark softly.

"Hai, she is." Was all he said as the forest surrounding them started to glow with an eerily black light.

A castle, as black as the blackest night, and as large as about four of his castles in both width and height, appeared and stood looming over them, as if it would swallow them whole.

"Well, after you, Naraku-sama."

End Chapter

Kouseki: Stretches and sighs. Ahhhhhh! I am finished with this chapter, I will write again whenever I get the chance.

Etowa-ru: Closes book. Sheeya right.

Kouseki: Twitches. Anyway, I hope you all liked the chapter.

Etowa-ru: Smirks They wouldn't like it, even if you gave them money.

Kouseki: Gives her the finger. Review if you so desire.

Etowa-ru: Snort That wasn't very nice, and I doubt that they would anyway...

Kouseki: Lunges at her. Expression . AGGH! URUSAI! URUSAI URUSAI!

Etowa-ru: Looks up from looking at her nails. Expression: O.O Kouseki! You've gone nuts! AAAAAH!

Ankoku: Sips at her tea. Expression: -.- Ah, Ja ne minna, I hope to see you again.


	14. Conversations and Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, so don't sue me…

Kouseki- I'm back! And since I'm so inclined to do this, I even wrote a disclaimer! I bet you guys thought I was dead or something…

Etowa-ru: Or at least hope so…

Kouseki: Glares Urusai, baka…

Etowa-ru: Flinches, but stands her ground Um, yea, anyway, don't you have a chapter to do…?

Ankoku: Hm, it seems as though Et it a bit afraid of Kouseki-sama…

Etowa-ru: Shut it, you baka onna…

Ankoku: Make me!

Etowa-ru: I would, but the rating is too low on this damn story… not even r could show what I would like to harm you with…

Ankoku: ……………………………..

Etowa-ru: Exactly, now shut up before I rip your wings off.

Ankoku: Gulps, then faints

Kouseki: Um… you just made my second co-author faint…

Etowa-ru: What of it?

Kouseki: I actually don't know, but I'll just start writing this chappie.

Japanese Translations:

Urusai- shut up

Baka- Idiot, stupid

-sama- Suffix added to the end of a name showing respect or affection towards another person

Onna- girl

Kitsune- fox

Miko- Shinto priestess

Nani- what

-chan- Suffix added to the end of a name to show affection towards another person.

Bijin- Beautiful woman

Ki- Energy

Daijobou desu ka- Are you alright? I'm alright (Very Polite)

Hai- Yes

Demo- But

Naze- Why

Doshite- How

Ningen- Human

Youkai- Demon

Inu- Dog

Iie- No

Chibi- small, runt ( does not mean that right now…)

Okaasan- mother

Hanyou- half demon

Taiyoukai- Ruler Demon or something…

Ano- uh… um…

---------------------------------------

Latin Words/Spells:

Lympha Itiner- Water Journey

Sol Ignis- Sun Fire

Chapter 14: Conversations and dreams: Day 1, dream 4.

Crystalline aquamarine eyes seemed to glow in the silver light from the full moon as he gazed at the still slumbering gray and white kitsune.

Kagome still hadn't awoken from the fight that had transpired earlier that day. Zelgadis, as well as Shippo had been worried as to the condition of the guardian's health as well both mentally, and physically.

'_I hope that she'll be ok, and that she wakes up soon…'_ Zelgadis thought as he looked below the branches of the tree that he currently occupied to the long mane of crimson colored hair that spilled from underneath the veil of the sleeping bag, _'At least I know what to expect when she gets mad…'_

Blue stone fingers gently traced the outline of the circular jewel that was embedded in Kagome's small skull as the he thought back to the events that had transpired earlier when they had returned from Zelas Metallium's lair…

Flashback

Zelgadis and the others were still on the road outside of the city as when they had first appeared.

He looked down at the small, furry bundle in his folded arms and sighed, he had healed her wounds earlier, but she still hadn't awakened yet.

Kagome looked exhausted, her fur wasn't didn't have the same glimmer as it had earlier that day, and for some strange reason, she wasn't as warm as she was before, almost as if her life was slowly draining away.

'_No, she couldn't have…!'_ Zelgadis thought, placing his hand over her tiny chest, checking for even the slightest heartbeat. His efforts were rewarded with a slow, yet strong heartbeat coming from the kitsune. He had had to heal her broken hind leg earlier while Lina was arguing with that strange woman Naga.

'_At least she's still alive…'_ he thought as he lifted his head up from Kagome.

Aquamarine met crimson and stared for a few seconds, before realizing that someone was indeed there.

"Argh! Nani?! Lina!" Zelgadis yelped as he took a few steps backwards from the face in front of him, still clutching both Kagome and Shippo.

"Why in Phibirzzo's Hell do you still have that thing?!" Lina asked, her voice rising slightly, "She tried to kill us!"

Zelgadis looked to the soft creature in his arms, and looked back to Lina with a solemn expression on his stony features.

Lina looked a bit taken aback, and then asked, "Well Zel?"

He looked again to Kagome and said, "I know she wouldn't have done that on purpose, and did you see the color of her eyes before at the restaurant? They were a very odd shade of violet, not her normal colors of blue and gold."

Lina considered this information for a bit, she had indeed noticed it earlier, but had thought nothing of it as at that time she was trying to stay alive.

"But, who has eyes that-" she started, before the answer hit her.

Crimson eyes met aquamarine as the answer brought itself to light, and as they both uttered the name of a certain priest.

"Xellos."

Amelia took this time to appear with a very disgruntled looking Naga.

"'Xellos' what? Lina-san? Zelgadis-san?" Amelia asked, her blue eyes sparkling with innocent curiosity.

Lina turned to the princess, her red hair and black cape lifting slightly in the soft breeze.

She brushed a lock of crimson hair out of her face before she answered.

"Xellos, was controlling the ro- I mean the kitsune." Lina answered, remembering that this so called kitsune could kick her ass if she wasn't careful.

The redhead shot a glare at the very docile and innocent looking gray fox that was currently nibbling on Zelgadis' shirtsleeve, before turning back to the petite princess and her fashion-challenged elder sister.

"He was controlling her? But why?" Naga asked, dusting off a spot on her cloak.

Ruby eyes narrowed in annoyance, "If we knew that, we wouldn't be standing here."

Naga 'hmphed' and asked, fixing her gold circlet that was perched around her forehead, "Oh, and Lina, before I forget, one more question."

Lina dreaded the question, but answered anyway, "Yeah, and what exactly is that?"

"Who exactly is this 'Xellos' person?" the crown princess asked the considerably shorter woman.

Lina looked dumbfounded, shocked that Naga had actually said something remotely smart.

'_Oh, yeah, I forgot that she hadn't met him yet.'_ Zelgadis thought as he watched Gourry's blonde head bobbing up and down, trying to keep himself from falling as he snoozed on.

End Flashback

The shaman turned chimera himself brooded on the matter of Xellos' interest in the kitsune.

'_Or better yet,'_ he thought, his aquamarine eyes seeming to glow as he contemplated this new twist, _'what Zelas Metallium's interest is in Kagome, as Xellos wouldn't act if not on his mistress' orders.'_

As he fell into a contemplative slumber, our little miko turned kitsune guardian is having yet another dream.

Kagome's Dream

She coughed up more water as she glared at that sadist of woman on the opposite bank of the crystal clear pond.

Kagome crawled onto the bank and stood wearily, her wings feeling heavier since they were soaked to the bone with ice-cold water.

She shivered and spread her wings as far as she could will them to; calling forth her newly learned magic power.

_"Crimson Fire that gives heat unto us all, rain down upon me, Sol Ingnis!"_

She felt her body warming from the foot up; she had learned this little trick from her continued fire training earlier that day.

Kagome groaned as she remembered…

Flashback

She awoke sweating profusely as the hot sun beamed directly down on her form its very unwelcome position in the impossibly cloudless sky.

"Ugh… wha happen?" She muttered to herself as she sat up slowly, one clawed hand making its way to her aching forehead, that felt like it had got hit with a fourteen inch tire iron, the other hand came in contact with something that felt hot and at the same time sifted under her slightest touch.

"Nani?" she whispered looking down at her fingers.

'_Sand?'_ Kagome thought as she grasped a handful of the tan substance, letting it slide though her long, slender fingers.

"Un, Tersasu? Where are you?" She called out, her voice carrying out over the tan colored sand dunes.

'_Desert? It just had to be a fucking desert didn't it?'_ she thought bitterly as she stood, particles of sand falling out of her clothing, wings, hair, and fur, rejoining the sea of sand that it had originally came from.

She blinked as her eyes suddenly met with two brilliant golden orbs that danced with an air of playfulness.

"Yaggh!" Kagome screeched as she fell back into the sand, the unstable sand sifting underneath her weight.

"Why, hello Kagome-chan." Terasu said as she descended to the soft sand, he large white wings flapping to slow her descent to the sandy ground beneath her.

When Terasu landed, she smirked down at the sweating Kagome, not one bead of sweat on her body.

"T-terasu! I told you not to do that! And why in the Hells aren't you sweating?" Kagome asked, her voice rising to a level that could be considered a disturbance to the peace.

Terasu let it drag out a bit as she arched a large wing overhead to block out the aggravating sunlight, examining her long and sharp nails before asking, "Hm? Heat regulation, and told me not to do what?"

The female on the ground was grateful for the shade, but still glared at the bijin nonetheless, after a few quite moments she sighed, and looked away at the sand.

Terasu raised one elegant brow at her behavior, making a few silver gems arch up as well, she never acted like this, "what's wrong Kagome?"

"Well, I was just wondering, what happened to me back when I was fighting?" she asked, blue-gold eyes looking into unreadable amber depths.

Terasu's smirked returned, saying nonchalantly, "You'll learn about that later, but first we've got some things to do."

Kagome turned around and cocked her head to one side, her white-tipped ears twitching slightly, as her eyes showed her curiosity as she asked, "like what?"

The white-haired bijin leaned down and said, her eyes closing happily, and her smirk turning into a smile, "training!"

A few silent seconds passed before her jaw fell open, as the information sunk in.

"But-" The finger on her mouth silenced her.

"And you're not going anywhere until you finish your scheduled training, which lasts about three to four days, both day and night, Kagome-chan." Terasu said, her finger sliding down her lips and back to her side.

"Grr."

Terasu beamed as she began to teach her inexperienced apprentice.

End Flashback

"You'll never pass this stage in your training, Kagome-chan." Terasu quipped, her snow-white ears and tails twitching in one-sided amusement.

Kagome looked over her shoulder and glared once again at that sadist of a woman.

Terasu was unfazed as always as her amber eyes danced in merriment.

Kagome abandoned trying to intimidate this very odd woman, there was just no way in the many Hells that she had heard about was this woman going to flinch, and instead, she concentrated on what she had to do, looking to the water again.

Terasu had made it seem so easy earlier…

Flashback

"I'm going to do what?!" Kagome rasped, breathes from the harsh training.

At least she was done for the time being, that training was Hell.

Well, that was apparently what she thought, anyway…

"You're going to walk on the pond's surface. And I don't see why you're so tired, I haven't even broken a sweat!" Terasu said as she looked at down at the breathless kitsune sitting in the silver colored grass.

Tonight's training ground: a very pretty crystallized cavern, with the purest water that you would ever hope to see in your lifetime.

But of course, Kagome wasn't going to wasn't going to admire the scenery, Heaven's no! She was going to work herself to the bone without any rest for these few days…

Anyway… getting past that little insight…

"You didn't do anything! And that's impossible!" Kagome groaned as she looked up at the older woman above her.

Terasu seemed to think for about two seconds before answering.

"You do indeed have a point Kagome, and nothing's impossible unless you try it once. Just watch and listen to me."

_"The water which is liquid, allow me to cross, become the ground on which I walk, Lympha Itiner!"_

Kagome did as she was instructed, and felt her jaw drop yet again that day.

Terasu was walking on the surface of the water.

The ripples created circles on the once smooth surface of the pond, as she stepped on the water as if it were solid ground.

"How?" Kagome breathed, fascinated, she had never seen anything like this before.

"Just concentrate on channeling your power into the soles of your feet, and always be careful of just how much you let out." She answered as she reached the other side, the silver grass brushing against her ankles and white clothing, "well? What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

"Can't I at least rest first?" Kagome asked, wearily.

"Nope!" Terasu chirped as she sat herself down on the soft grass.

A few curses made her day as she made to stand on her feet.

End Flashback

Yes, and that was over three hours and some minutes ago, and several, let's not forget, failed attempts later.

Kagome stood at the edge of the pond concentrating her ki into the soles of her feet.

'_If Terasu can do this… I'm sure I can as well.'_ Kagome thought as she looked at the woman on the other bank that was currently cleaning her feathers with a pink tongue. ( A/N: Remember, she is a kitsune.)

_'The water which is liquid, allow me to cross, become the ground on which I walk, Lympha Itiner!"_

She took a deep breath and took a step onto the water's surface, she had felt this sensation before when she had tried it all those times earlier.

This feeling was both solid, and yet not. Wet, and then again dry.

Another step, all's well so far, nothing else on her mind except for the amount of power that she was putting into keeping herself above the surface.

Kagome made it about halfway to the middle before her thoughts started drifting elsewhere.

'_Alright…I've made it this far before… yeah, that's before Terasu does something to- aggh!'_

She felt the cool water rush into her every bodily opening, weighing her down towards the bottom of the pond.

Bubbles escaped to the surface as she let the rest of the air that she was unaware of having inside of her out into the water.

Kagome watched them escape and felt a surge of panic as they drifted away from her, the need to breathe clouding her better judgement of the situation.

Seconds dragged on as her mind finally registered that she had to move her body in order to get oxygen into her lungs.

She hadn't heard the splashing sound somewhere to her right as her senses were starting to shut down, and darkness tinged the edge of her vision.

_'This is it… I'm really going to die…'_

Just as her world went black, strong, yet gentle hands slipped under her arms, lifting her to the surface.

When Kagome broke the surface she wasn't breathing.

Terasu noticed this, and performed mouth to mouth resuscitation, repeating the movements over and over again until she heard the initial gasp that showed that her apprentice was back again in the world of living.

Kagome gasped as she gulped in huge amounts of much needed air, it seemed that she had been under longer than she thought

"Daijobou desu ka, Kagome-chan?" Terasu asked, still kneeling beside the girl.

It took a few minutes for her to notice that someone was talking to her, and it wasn't the voice that she had heard before she blacked out.

Someone who sounded very much like herself, and at the same time, the voice sounded like it underlied an ulterior motive.

**_'Do you want to live? Then I suggest that you stop trusting that kitsune. And remember, Kagome, remember these words that I speak to you…'_** That was what it said. 

And remember she did, but was it referring to Terasu, or someone else?

"Kagome?" Terasu's voice seeped into her thoughts like warm water cascading over her body.

"Nani?" she asked looking up at the woman leaning over her.

"I asked if you were alright?" The kitsune asked, her white hair spilling onto the surface they were lying on.

"Oh, hai, daijobou desu, Terasu." Kagome answered, as she looked underneath her.

She was on the water's surface, but she wasn't sitting on her own reflection, she was sitting on Terasu's.

"Demo, naze?" she asked, puzzled that her reflection wasn't under herself.

"Why what?" Terasu asked, her body now dry as well as her clothing, as she sat back.

"Why is your reflection under me instead of my own?" Kagome asked, looking up and over into Terasu's face.

Terasu smiled slightly, revealing the tips of pearly white top fangs, happy that Kagome wasn't harmed in any way.

"Because my power enables you to sit atop the water, you are apparently single-minded, and you need to learn how to concentrate more." Terasu said, standing.

Kagome blinked and then fumed.

"Oi! I am not simple-minded! I can do anything that you can do, a twenty times over!" She shouted, very much aware that it was a lie.

The white kitsune's smile widened as she spread her large white wings and took flight, turning and knowing as well that that was indeed a lie.

Well, it was for the time being…

"Demo-" Kagome started as she sat up and took notice that she was sitting on the surface, not on Terasu's reflection, but her own.

"Doshite?" she questioned as Terasu landed on the soft bank.

"Unwavering determination in yourself, that's one of the reasons that I chose you." She answered, turning around to face her trainee, as Kagome stood up on the surface.

Innocently confused eyes looked into very wise-looking amber ones before her and asked the question that had been plaguing her since the beginning.

"Why did you choose me, Terasu?"

End dream sequence

With Valgaav

Lovely amber eyes closed in boredom, he had been waiting for several hours for his 'mother' to come and meet him.

One eye opened lazily beneath seagreen bangs and glided nonchalantly over the figure beneath his spot in the large sycamore tree.

"Val?"

Long blonde hair glinted from beneath a white hat, the moon making it shine silver in the dim light.

"What took you?" his other eye opening as he moved into a crouching position in the tree, his long bangs veiling his eyes, and casting a shadow across his face, giving him a slightly sinister appearance.

"Ningen and youkai, most of whom cannot fly." Filia answered, her blue eyes looking slightly tired.

"Are you alright, Filia-san?" the young dragon asked before he leaped down from his perch in the tree, landing in front of her.

"Hai, I am, I'm just a little tired." She replied sighing, and running a hand through her bangs, "the two inu and the wolf continued to bicker so much that it gave me a headache."

Valgaav looked skeptical, but didn't asked anymore questions, but instead replied with a soft "Oh, I see."

"Is the mistress' guest gone yet?"

"Iie, They're still in a meeting."

"Very well, be a good boy and inform her that I shall be here with the other guests in a few days time." Filia said, leaning down and kissing the chibi dragon on his forehead, before smiling and phasing out of the area.

Val felt a soft blush hit his pale cheeks before rubbing away at the spot furiously.

Black feathered wings sprouted from his back, the moonlight glinting on them as he took flight, midnight black feathers scattering under him, as the soft wind blew them into the forest now several feet below disappearing into the darkness of the shadowed trees.

As his blush went away he thought determinedly as he soared back to the ominous keep of his mistress, _'Soon… Filia-san… I'll be the one to return it to you… okaasan.'_

With Hyourin

"So, am I correct in thinking that we have a deal, Naraku-sama?" Hyourin asked, her emerald green eyes dancing eerily in the torch light, as she leaned her face on a sharply clawed hand, her smile firmly in place.

Deadly crimson eyes looked down at the black-haired woman sitting on the black satin-looking cushion that adorned the silver throne

"Hai, we do, Hyourin-sama." The spider hanyou said, taking a slender clawed hand in his and kissing it.

As he pulled away, Hyourin turned her hand palm up, and after a few seconds, it began to shimmer.

Naraku stared at it and about ten seconds later, a golden jewel shaped like a dragon's fang appeared in her palm.

"In order to accomplish this task, you need this gem, it is called a Dragon's Heart."

Naraku's narrowed slightly, but then reached for it, but as soon as his fingers enclosed on the gem, he pulled it back.

"What in the Hells is that?" He asked, for once very timid about taking something someone else offered him.

Hyourin felt her pale lips curve into a slightly wider smile than she had before.

"It's as the name implies, a 'Dragon's Heart'."

"So, that is why it had a pulsating heartbeat, but if I take this, what will it do?" Naraku asked, eyeing the gem suspiciously.

"It will enable you to summon this particular beast." Hyourin answered, "should a powerful being like yourself, however unlikely, need help."

He looked into the aggravatingly calm emerald eyes of Hyourin, and letting his eyes slide back over to the gem, took it into his hand.

He now ignored the heartbeat and tucked it securely into his white pelt, and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Naraku-sama, before I forget, remember the name, Lina Inverse."

With Inu-Yasha

Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were all fast asleep.

But of course, none of the canines could sleep in the others presence.

Being Inu-Yasha, he insisted on having to watch over the group.

Kouga, insisted that he was a much better choice to keep watch than that mutt.

And of course Sesshoumaru, being the Great Lord of the Western Lands, blatantly insisted that he never sleeps.

But of course, they all didn't trust the other one bit, as if there was any danger, they would most likely be maimed beyond recognition in their sleep.

Maybe the other two, but not so much the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands…

Anyway, getting back to the story here.

Filia was also awake, but not for the same reason as those stubborn males were.

She was watching the large silver moon in the sky, just thinking of that lovely gift called sleep.

Her privilege was taken away many months ago.

After a few moments, she looked down at her chest and place a gentle hand over the spot that her heart should have been.

But, what she felt there, she was accustomed to it, after all, she had endured it these past several months ago.

But the thing was.

She felt nothing.

------------------------------------------------

End chapter

Kouseki- Well people, what do you think of that? My hands cramped, and I developed a headache by the time these past twel- er thirteen pages were finished, and also, if you guys have any questions, just email me or just review and ask them and I will do my best to answer.

Etowa-ru- Feh, whatever just as long as you don't take so damn long with the next chapter.

Kouseki- Nan des tay?

Etowa-ru- Gulps Nothing, nothing at all…

Kouseki- Exactatively. Ja ne.

Ankoku- Please review, ja ne!

Kouseki- Oh yeah, before I forget, don't bother going to the beginning for a disclaimer… I never wrote it…

Etowa-ru- Baka…

Kouseki- Smacks Etowa-ru with a fourteen inch iron pipe Urusai.

Etowa-ru- X.X

Ankoku- Ano… Sweatdrops


	15. Meeting and Identies revealed

**Disclaimer: **Eh heh, go back a few chapters, because the fact is, I didn't write one in the first chapter...

Etowa-ru: Baka Neko.

Kouseki: Urusai, damn it.

Etowa-ru: ...

Ankoku: Anyway, as I am the most sensible one here, I will say what Kouseki-sama was supposed to say. Hello, sorry we took so long to write this chapter, and it is all because of the 'thing'.

Kouseki: What is this thing you ask? No, it is not my Gameboy S.P. Nor is it KingdomHearts: Chain of Memories, The Legend of Zelda: The Windwaker, my need for cookies, crackers, instant ramen, and candy, or even Pokemon Ruby. It is the most dreadful disease known to all writers... –A shadow looms in the background-

Etowa-ru: Ano. Kouseki...? What in the all of Ramen is that!

Ankoku: The 'thing'!

Kouseki: Yes, it is, I have finally conquered it, and I am grateful. It was –Dramatic music—Writer's Block! –lightning flashes in the background-

Writer's Block: Hey! You didn't conquer me! And I am not a disease! You only offered me some candy and a few cookies to leave you alone and let you complete this chapter!

Kouseki-Ahem- Writer's Block-san, please refrain from leaning over me, I cannot concentrate on what I am typing.

W. B. – Oh, sorry, you may continue. –Backs away and moves behind the curtains of the stage-

Kouseki: without further ado, I present you with uh... –looks though papers- chapter 15!

Etowa-ru: Baka...

Japanese words used-

Baka - Idiot

Neko - Cat

Urusai - Shut up

Ano - uh, um 

Kitsune- fox

Sakura- Cherry Blossoms

Kaasan – Mother

Ookami- wolf

Oji- Prince

Taiyoukai- really important youkai, ruler

Urusai- shut up (rude)

**Chapter 15:**Meetings andIdentities Revealed: Day 2, Dream 5.

Aquamarine eyes opened drowsily to a very loud and angry sounding voice; a.k.a. Lina Inverse.

He lifted a hand to his forehead, just as Lina shouted yet again, but in his current state, all he heard was the voice, and that was better than any alarm clock that was ever invented.

Blue stone fingers rubbed his temple in annoyance, his tiredness making his movements sluggish, his wire hair brushing against his hand softly.

'_Great Ceiphied, how in Phibrizzo's Hell does she have the energy to be so active this early in the morning?'_ He thought, before adding, _'and I'm not going to be sleeping in another tree for a good while, my back is killing me...'_

But if the Chimera had actually looked at the blasted position of the sun, he would be able to tell that it was not early morning, in fact, it was damn well near noon.

"Lina, why are you yelling?" Naga's sleepy voice drifted to his ears as he closed his eyes again, trying to will away the headache that had formed without using magic.

"Yeah, Lina, I was still trying to sleep…" Gourry said as he sat up from his sleeping sack, his blonde hair in complete disarray around him.

"Urusai! Which one of you guys took it?" Lina screeched, a large vein popping from her forehead.

'_Ugh, headaches and Lina do not mix…'_ Zelgadis thought vaguely as he cast Recovery on his aching head, not noticing for once that something was missing.

"Took what, Lina?" Naga asked feeling just a bit frightened at the sorceress' display of anger.

"My sweet bun!" The wind took that moment to make her cape and unruly hair flair up in the sudden breeze.

Silence for a moment as Zelgadis took this opportunity to sweat-drop.

"You had a sweet bun?" Gourry asked, his lack of noticing the danger that this woman presented was not a good sign for his health.

"Yes I had a sweet bun! It was in my belongings, and one of you guys stole it!" Lina accused, pointing a gloved finger at the slightly dazed swordsman.

'_I sense that someone is going to be blown up, and I think that it is my cue to get out of here along with Kagome and-'_ he paused and looked around, panicking as Shippo was not in sight, _'where is it! It was here last night…!'_

Yes, Zelgadis' common sense had finally returned after that short break, and he welcomed it with open arms.

As he jumped down out of the tree with Kagome in one arm, Amelia took this opportunity to reappear with a small bundle in her arms.

"Lina-san, why are you yelling?" the petite princess asked, hugging the small, squirming bundle closer to her.

Lina rounded on her now, crimson eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Amelia backed away a step.

"Because, Amelia, someone stole my sweet bun!" the fiery sorceress growled as she bared her tiny fangs at her.

"Sweet bun? Oh, so that's what that sticky stuff was on this kitsune!" Amelia gasped.

Lina bangs covered her eyes as the shadow cast over her eyes gave her a sinister appearance, even the background behind her seemed to feel the need to darken, as well as the lightning that flashed dangerously.

Well, if it was anyone else, this may have been impossible, but we are talking about Lina Inverse here…

"'Sticky Stuff, on this kitsune?' Where is it, Amelia?" Lina growled, more veins appearing to join the first.

"Ano…, " Amelia whispered, looking down just as Shippo's head popped out of the blankets, and was yawning widely.

Lina's right eyebrow twitched as she looked down at the unknowing kit.

Zelgadis stopped in his search to stare open-mouthed at the scene before him.

'_He's right there! But if that look in Lina's eyes is any indication, he's about to be blasted…'_ Zelgadis thought with a wave of horrific shock, before he thought fast.

And that was saying something as about ninety-five percent of his thinking time was fast, he thought of a spell, any spell to distract her long enough…

As Lina advanced, Zelgadis found the spell he was looking for, although he might just get killed for it later, it was worth a shot.

He closed his eyes and tapped into the human side of his powers.

"_**Lighting**!"_

"Ack!"

He heard four groans of displeasure and a soft whimper as the spell took affect.

Zelgadis then bolted from his spot and took the small bundle out of Amelia's arms, she squeaked as he passed, but he did not look back.

'_I'll have to lay low for a bit, as Lina will be sure to blast me with a Dragon Slave, but that's the price I paid I suppose…'_ Zelgadis thought as he ran through the thick forest, and sure enough after a few seconds he heard Lina's 'Zelgadis when I find you, I'll blast you to Kingdom Come!'

There was just no peace for a Chimera, now was there?

When he stopped to catch he breath, he noticed that he was in a clearing, a very calm looking clearing to say the least.

He blinked as he looked at the spring, a few seconds passed and he flushed a deep scarlet.

A woman with the darkest hair he had ever seen was taking a bath in the clear water, seemingly unaware of the blushing Zelgadis.

Just as he started to back away, she turned slightly, allowing him a look at her face.

Deep jade green eyes glittered with hidden amusement. Two midnight-black ears twitched on top of her head. Black markings adorned her slender face in no clearly recognizable pattern.

But what caught his attention were the pure black wings that looked to be about six to seven feet in length.

"I do believe we have met somewhere before, haven't we?" her smooth voice cut through his look over and forced him to look into pools of jade.

He shook his head before he gasped, she had stood in the spring and turned fully towards him.

And then he sighed in relief as the furious blush that had risen had dissolved into nothing when he took in what she was wearing.

A black one-piece bathing suit with a kitsune printed on the front.

"The restaurant?" she prompted, her silky voice underlying another motive, but he didn't quite catch it, he was too busy looking at the nine black tails that lay dripping behind her.

Zelgadis' head snapped up when he remembered, _'the woman at the table!'_

"Now, if you don't mind, I would like that gray kitsune now." She whispered, her tone bordering on seductive.

He gripped both kitsunes closer to himself, not noticing that Shippo was growling lightly at the odd woman.

"And who are you? I'll have you know that this kitsune is mine." Zelgadis murmured, backing away slowly.

She flipped a few strands of eerily black hair out of her face with a clawed hand and sneered, revealing fairly large and sharp white canines.

"My name is Hyourin Butai, one half of Amaterasu: the Elemental Sovereign."

-With Lina and the gang-

Lina was fuming from that spell that the shaman had cast, and also the part that she was unable to exact her revenge on a certain kitsune kit.

Naga was still rubbing her eyes, trying to clear them, her hair draped into her face as she did not have the time to brush it back.

Gourry was blinking owlishly, trying to get his sight to transition back to normal.

"When he gets back…" Lina murmured to no one in particular, not noticing that the forest around them had gone deathly quiet.

But someone had noticed, and she glanced about her nervously.

"Ano, Lina-san..?" Amelia whimpered as she drew closer to the older female beside her, her senses were going haywire for some reason, as if there was a very powerful mazoku near by.

Lina turned, and upon seeing the look on Amelia's youthful face, she forgot all about the pain promised to the Chimera, and took on a serious expression.

"What is it, Amelia?" Lina whispered, ruby eyes roving over the enclosure around herself and the others.

Amelia shivered involuntarily, as did Naga, both were able to sense foul energies better than that of Lina.

"I sense something powerful, it's slightly different than that of a true mazoku… but it's still very powerful…" Amelia said quietly to Lina that was standing by her side.

Just then Lina heard it, the sound of buzzing, buzzing insects to be exact.

She whipped her head around and gasped.

A horde of Sangyosho (sp?) was barreling down towards them, all with the intention to kill.

"Amelia! Naga! Protection barrier now!" Lina shouted as she herself snapped one in place.

And not a second too soon, as she insects bounced off and back, the ones in front were killed by the power that it consisted of.

"So, you must be, Lina Inverse." A smooth voice rang out over the buzzing insects.

Lina looked up and around, spotting what she was most certain was an illusion.

A white baboon was talking to her, and floating on what appeared to be a dark cloud of poison.

'_I don't think normal baboons can talk…'_ Lina thought as a small sweat-drop made its way down the back of her head.

She shook this off and answered instead with a, "Yeah, and who wants to know?"

There was a low chuckle, and Gourry unsheathed Gorunova, the blade pulsated with a blue light.

"My name in Naraku, and now if you don't mind, I'll have to kill you."

Lina smirked, well, a baboon wanting to kill her, that was new, but she was always up for the challenge.

"I've been threatened before, baboon, now, let's see how you fare."

If they could see under his mask, Naraku's left eyebrow actually twitched in annoyance.

Well, he was wearing a baboon pelt after all…

"We'll shall see, child."

-Kagome's Dream-

Kagome sat still on the surface, her ears twitching in curiosity at the question left unanswered.

Terasu sighed and looked into the water before her, a small smile playing across her pink lips.

"And, it was also because, you share a similar fate as mine." She said looking up and onto the water upon which Kagome sat.

A slender gray eyebrow quirked at this comment as she cocked her head to the side.

"Such as?"

"Your soul is partly missing, am I correct?" Terasu asked, her long white hair scattered around her body.

"Yes." Kagome said, and nodded as a picture of the tragic demoness/ priestess Kikyo wavered in her mind for a second. "But how did you know that?"

"Because, I am now a part of your consciousness, at least for the time being."

Kagome looked at her strangely, before muttering an 'oh.'

"Well, I am but half of who I used to be, I am a reincarnate, while I retain my former identity's name, as well as the memories, I do not have all of the powers that were bestowed upon my being and also, half of my soul is missing." Terasu continued, in a soft voice.

Kagome leaned forward slightly, some of her long gray hair, slipping off her shoulders and falling onto the wet surface.

"So, then, what's your full name and title?" she asked, her kitsune side was burning to know the answer.

Amber eyes closed briefly, before they opened again.

"The Elemental Sovereign, Amaterasu Butai."

Kagome blinked swiftly before she stood, walking carefully towards her.

"You're an Elemental Sovereign… and half of your power and soul are missing… how in the Hells did you survive this long? Surely you had enemies." The younger girl said. one of many tails lifting slightly.

Terasu smiled softly as she noted that Kagome had made it to her without so much as noticing that she had been walking toward the white- haired female.

'_Knew I was onto something when I picked her, she's a quick study… she should be ready when the time comes…'_ Terasu thought to herself before answering Kagome.

"Yes, I am halved completely, save for the memories of my past life. And yes I had several enemies, including my less than tolerable half; Hyourin. I survived by running until she caught up with me, it was lucky that I met you in that clearing that day." She continued, her long triangular ears twitching slightly.

'_Even I was amazed that the merger worked so well, I had no idea that she was so compatible with me, I was very lucky…'_ the elder kitsune thought as her smile disappeared in thought.

"Is she stronger than you? Because when I found you, you were badly injured." Kagome thought, her long ears flattened back in thought and remembrance.

Terasu nodded gravely, a sad smile making it's way to her slender face.

"But… but how? If she's your exact copy in power, how can she be stronger?" the girl said, her blue-amber gaze trained on the silent woman before her.

Terasu shook her head solemnly and looked up to the girl who now stood directly in front of her, her gold trimmed, royal blue sleeveless kimono, touching the water slightly beneath her.

"I do not know, it was all too sudden, she has gained a mysterious power boost, and I am afraid that it was too much to handle. And I haven't been able to keep track of her whereabouts." She answered, her amber eyes moving to innocent bluish-amber ones.

Kagome was silent and suddenly she remembered something.

"Hey Terasu, what did this 'Other Half' look like and smell like?" she asked, wanting to clear her suspicions.

Terasu blinked and looked at her strangely.

"Well, as I remember, she is the mirror image of myself, except that her fur and hair are midnight black. Also, she has no pearls around her face, only black markings, as well as jade green eyes instead of amber. And she smells the same as me too; like oranges and mangos. Why do you ask?"

Kagome had paled considerably, making the golden pearls around her eyes stand out even more than they should have.

Terasu looked a bit startled and asked with a bit of trepidation, "What's wrong, Kagome?"

"I… I saw this… Hyourin before," she started, "and I thought that she did indeed look very similar, no identical to you. And you smelled so much alike, I almost thought it was you, but the opposition in colors told me it wasn't you."

It was Terasu's turn to pale.

"She was seen here? But, how can that be?" Terasu whispered, her ears drooping slightly.

Kagome kneeled down after she had stepped onto solid ground and then sat down next to Terasu.

"She can still track you, can't she, even though you can't…" the girl started trying to look into eyes that refused to meet hers.

"That is a possibility and I do believe that she knows where I am, and also that I have chosen a successor… this is bad…" With that, Terasu stood and held her hands out in front of her as a golden hue emitted around her body.

"Terasu…?"

A few seconds passed and Terasu faded away, leaving a note in place of her body.

She picked it up and unfolded it, utterly confused if not downright scared.

It read:

_'Kagome, please continue the training with no worries to your heart. I will return in a short while to continue to oversee your training._

_I have a few things to discuss with my less than decent half, and remember, relaxation is the key, try to remember it and try not to drown._

_-Terasu'_

Kagome huffed and looked out over the pond.

'_I'll show you Terasu, I will not have a drop of water on me…' _she thought not noticing the figure that stood in the shadows of the cave.

"Well hello, my little kitsune."

Kagome jumped and turned towards the voice slowly…

-With Zelgadis and Shippo-

The Chimera backed up a step as unknown powers flared wildly.

'_She doesn't feel like a mazoku, nor a human for that matter, what is she…?'_ Zelgadis thought as he felt Kagome stir.

He looked down quickly just in time to see amber eyes open before a flash emitted and engulfed them all.

"Hello again, Hyourin." A voice that he had never heard before rang out from the brightness that currently prevented him from seeing.

"Ah, Terasu, nice to see you too." The woman named Hyourin said.

The light died down and his aquamarine eyes came in focus with the glowing being in front of him.

Kagome was standing in front of him, except that she did not have the silver coloring that dyed her long hair and fur.

They were pure white.

'_Kagome?'_

Shippo was not faring any better, even though that was indeed Kagome's body, that was not her scent, the very calming aroma of sakura and cinnamon was gone, and it was replaced by the same scent of the black-haired woman in front of them; oranges and mangos.

'_That is not Kagome kaasan…! But then, who is she?'_ Shippo thought, growling as he thought about this.

"Now that I have your attention, would you care to answer a few of my questions?" Terasu asked, her amber eyes flashing, as a small, yet strained smile made its way to her borrowed features.

"It all depends, my dear." Hyourin answered with an almost identical smile to the one on Terasu's countenance.

Zelgadis was lost, so lost he couldn't find his way out of this madness.

Not that he actually wanted to, he rather loved a good challenge.

-With the Inu- gang-

Inu-Yasha yawned for the umpteenth time that morning, aggravating the Taiyoukai and the ookami no oji to no end.

"Dog turd… stop that now…" Koga growled, one of his black eyebrows twitching.

Inu-Yasha just looked at him with sleepy amber eyes.

"Urusai, mangy wolf." Inu-Yasha said, as he wasn't very compelled to yell at that moment, he was dead tired because he forced himself to stay up the _whole_ night.

"You bastard! I'm not mangy you damn puppy!" Koga yelled, aggravating Sesshomaru, as well as Inu-Yasha.

"I'm not a puppy, you stupid wolf!" Inu-Yasha retorted, finally waking up.

"Both of you shut up before I kill you." Sesshomaru said, the only one smart enough not to yell.

"I'd like to see you try!" Both the ookami and inu shouted at the same time.

Sesshomaru cracked a hand in preparation for the fight.

"Fine."

"No! Stop!" Filia said as Inu-Yasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga.

The Taiyoukai of the Western Lands looked at her as if she were an insignificant little pissant.

"Wench, be quiet or I will kill you."

Filia's hair fluffed up and her golden tail popped up from under her pink skirt.

"I am not a wench! Don't fight until you meet my master! Can you at least do that!" she said, dangerously close to yelling.

Sesshomaru considered this for a moment and called back the poison that had been building within his clawed hand.

"Feh, whatever. You gained a lucky reprieve, little brother, wolf." He said walking ahead to Filia.

"Lucky? I don't think so Sesshoumaru!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he sheathed his fang.

Koga just growled as he stalked on after the elder brother.

Inu-Yasha gave a 'feh' and jumped into a tree to run along the branches.

'_I hate canines…'_ Filia thought before she corrected herself, _'arrogant males is more like it.'_

-End chapter-

-So how was it? It was a little shorter than the last, but I hope you all liked it.

Etowa-ru: I personally thought it was horrible.

-Well, some people have bad taste.

Etowa-ru:…

-Another reason why I took so long, my favorite cat in all the world has just been put to sleep… please allow a moment of silence… and a few reviews for her, her name was, and is Pepper she was a calico and she lived a very long and good life.

Ankoku: Not to mention the fact that she's been with her for fourteen years.

-Well, Ja Ne.


	16. Mind Numbing Activities

Kouseki: I finnaly updated! Woot! Hope you enjoy this chaper!

Etowa-ru: Hope you die...

Ankoku: -smiles- enjoy!

**Curse of Terasu: The Choosing**

**Chapter 16:**

**Mind numbing activities- The Time Master's Appearance. **

"Well hello, my little kitsune…"

Kagome jumped and turned slowly, her dual colored eyes roving about the shadowed recesses of the cave before her in a slight panic. Her eyes moved over a strangely shaped pillar before glancing briefly to the right, and blinking, she did a double take.

_'Had that pillar… just moved…?'_ Looking more carefully, she saw, with a small shiver, a pair of softly glowing jade gems that stared at her from the shadowed area. But… how had yet another person entered her mind? Taking a step back, Kagome ruffled the feathers on her wings briefly before asking:

"Who are you?"

The green eyes blinked once, dimming somewhat as they crinkled slightly before a voice rang out, melodious to her ears, "How quickly we forget, ne kitsune?" It took on a bit of sadness before continuing, "And here I thought you would be glad to see me again, I'm a little hurt to tell the truth."

"Again?" Kagome wanted to ask, but she held her tongue instead, staring questioningly into green eyes. Who had she met before with green eyes? Her memory flicked by behind her eyes, halting suddenly as she picked up the stranger's scent.

Orange and Mango.

Her eyes widened as her memory brought up two images. Tersau's white-haired visage appeared as well as another. This woman had black hair and markings with captivating green eyes, she also held an astonishing resemblance to the white-haired bijin. Terasu's image faded away, leaving the darker one in it's place, whom she identified without a doubt.

"Hyourin…sama…?"

"Bingo, you win a prize, girly." The dark haired woman chuckled, placing elegant clawed hands on her black-clad hips as she stepped into the lighter part of the cavern, "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Paling considerably, Kagome took another step back, her brain working furiously to get her out of this mess. Wake up? No, that was no good, Terasu's spell prevented her from doing so.

Maybe…she could overpower her…?

Perhaps Terasu had made a mistake in evaluating Hyourin's strength? Maybe she could beat her if she combined her elemental and miko powers? It was risky… but it was worth a shot…

"Ah, ah, ah, my little kitsune," Hyourin stated, waving an aristocratic finger before her, " no plotting, you might get hurt."

Kagome took and involuntary step back, her bare feet coming in contact with the cool water of the lake behind her. Glancing down and back, she frowned. Turning her face back, Kagome mustered her courage and glared at the green-eyed female.

"Why are you here?" she started, eyes narrowed and trained on the intruder, "Better yet… how did you enter my mind?"

Green eyes bore into blue amber, the tension so thick, Kagome swore she saw lightning shooting between their gaze. She squirmed inwardly as the silence dragged on, the staring contest making the miko uneasier by the second. Finally blinking, Hyourin's ears twitched. Grinning widely, her lips pulling back to reveal elongated fangs, she reached into the front of her kimono, flinging something small and black at Kagome.

She caught it without a second thought. Turning the object over in her slender hands, she broke eye contact with Hyourin in favor of examining it. Grayish- silver eyebrows furrowed as she stared into her hands in confusion, her eyes taking on a red tint.

A single glossy black feather sat in her right hand, so dark, that it glinted green in the dim light. Purple eyes moved up to Hyourin, who was smiling slightly. Eyes narrowing in suspicion, she bared her teeth briefly.

"Do you remember that, kitsune? A close friend of mine gave it to me," Hyourin said, effectively dodging Kagome's question as she watched the kitsune- child before her carefully, masking her glee.

Moving her eyes away from Hyourin, she touched gently along the feather's side, a hazy mist enveloping her mind as she moved her left hand closer towards the top. She paused momentarily, making sure Hyourin kept her distance before she touch the very tip of the feather.

Her eyes widened as pain shot up her arm at an alarming speed, she tossed the feather away from herself just as she let out a strained hiss. When the feather touched the floor before her, it shriveled and crimpled in on itself, leaving ashes in its place. Silvery hair curtained her face as she bent over, a string of growls at the ready in her throat.

"What in the seven Hells was that!" Kagome snarled, her hand cradling the other to her chest as she panted slightly.

"Oh, just a reminder of the latent power that you hold within you…," Hyourin answered with an air of amusement, "'When the 'Dark' meets something of the 'Light', the Way to Dimension shall be revealed.'"

The miko stumbled backward onto the lake, her hand now grasping her right wrist as the pain shot up her arm. Unknowingly, she cast _Lympha Itiner_, enabling her to walk across it's surface. Moving her hand, as the pain shot into her palm like hot needles, she noticed something appearing from the wrist and up her arm. She realized suddenly that the markings were runes…

…And she could understand them.

"The power to purify tainted objects…," Hyourin began, her smile showing the tips of her fangs, "…The power of the Light elements… and the power to meld various worlds together…"

Kagome looked up from her arms, her eyes moving wildly about, the crimson bleeding into her eyes. In a wave of sparks, her hair turned silver and her wings black. Her ears and tails turned black with silver tips soon after.

"What a lovely store of powers…" Hyourin continued, a strange hunger entering her eyes, "…wouldn't you agree… successor to the Time- Dimension Master?"

-With Zelgadis-

Terasu glared at the smug countenance of her darker half. But… something didn't feel right. The energy coming from Hyourin felt as though it was somehow… being fed to her. Could that mean… was it possible…

…That she was fake…?

Terasu's eyes narrowed as she sensed a spell around Hyourin, as well as herself. She turned her senses on herself, by-passing the initial spell to keep Kagome's True Body asleep, and going deeper. She stopped before a mass of purple energy, and poked and prodded at it with her senses, trying to ignore the fact that the energy felt malevolent, making her feel weak.

Scowling lightly, she found that it was not exactly cast upon herself per se, but it only revolved around Kagome's soul. Even though it affected her little, it was still a danger to her disciple. Concentrating harder, she found, with an air of foreboding, what the spell was: an M.T.: a Mind Transference Spell.

Pulling herself out of her light trance, Terasu leveled a glare at the smiling woman.

"Hyourin, if that truly is you…" Terasu began, "why, and how are you within Kagome's mind?"

_'What?'_ Zelgadis thought, looking to the two strange women wearily, _'In her mind…? How is that possible if she's standing right in front of me?'_

"Terasu, my dear, nothing is impossible once you know how to do something," she replied, smirking a bit, as her eyes lidded half-way, "think first Hikari, ask later."

_'Why? If she knows what I know… we're in a bit of trouble...'_ Terasu thought, biting her bottom lip in an attempt to stop herself from saying this aloud.

"Fine then, if you wish to play mind games… _**Lord of the Light, grant thy power to my hand! Lumen Amplificare! Lumen Sagitta!**"_ Terasu cast, pulling back an invisible string and letting go, while a white arrow materialized and started whistling towards Hyourin.

Cocking her head, she waved a hand before her, muttering as the arrow drew closer, "_**Atrox Septum!**"_

Terasu's arrow hit seconds later, shattering on the black shield, but not without cracking and shattering it as well.

"Stronger… I see…" Hyourin panted slightly, "most likely… it's from the girl…"

"_Girl…? Does she mean… Kagome?'_ Zelgadis thought, watching the fight with interest.

"Perhaps… but I think it's time for you to leave," Terasu stated, advancing on the weakened kitsune.

"I think not, you can't control me! **_Atrox Flatus!_**" Hyourin growled, flinging her hand out, dark energy swirling about it before shooting at Terasu.

"**_Lumen Septum!_**" She countered, watching the spell bounce off before saying, "give up, you'll only die if this continues, Hyourin."

Hyourin growled before shaping her hand like a gun, saying, "Oh really? I don't think so! You're only winning because you got a boost from the girl! I would advise you to get stronger before boasting in battle! **_Atrox Glans!_**"

_'They must be talking about Kagome… I need to ask one of them… better yet, the white one,'_ Zelgadis thought, watching the battle wearily.

"Foolish, that's what you are. _**Lumen Errare!**"_ The lighter of the two said, an even lighter barrier eclipsing the shield.

"What?" She gasped, watching as her spell bounced back and hit her squarely in her chest, sending her flying backward.

Terasu gaped as Hyourin's body hit the ground with a dull thud. Seconds later, it turned brown and collapsed, with something small sticking out of its chest. Glancing back towards Zelgadis quickly to check if he was still there, she moved closer to the still 'body.'

Kneeling quickly, she gazed upon the thing in the chest area, it was a doll, a doll with a long black strand of hair wrapped around its middle. It was wooden with a hole in its middle, and what was once her body, was now a large pile of soil.

_'Demon puppetry,'_ Kagome's mind supplied as she examined the wooden doll with interest, _'Dark sorcery that enables the user to control and monitor a golem made of soil and a strand of hair.'_

Touching the pile lightly, she muttered to herself, "must've learned it from a new ally… this does not bode well…"

"Excuse me… Kagome?" Zelgadis questioned, his voice soft in the clearing.

"Terasu."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Terasu, Zelgadis. Not Kagome."

"Wha-? How do you know my name? We've never met before this!"

"Of course we haven't, Kagome told me about you."

"Really…? Then you must be the 'Terasu' Kagome mentioned before."

"Yep, the one and only. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Kagome's mind."

Silence for a moment as Zelgadis took the time to ponder her words, as well as wonder if he had finally gone off the deep end.

"Hold on- what do you mean in Kagome's mind?"

"Exactly as it sounds, I've been 'living' there ever since we merged."

Another silence in which Terasu stood to brush off her clothing.

"…Merged…?"

"Yes, and I really don't have the to explain this at the moment. Perhaps Kagome will tell you…"

Zelgadis shot her an incredulous look, but stepped aside nonetheless.

"**_Spirit of the Light, grant me access into the young one's mind! Lumen Anima!_**" Terasu cast, holding her hands out as she did in Kagome's mind, emitting the same golden glow as before.

Zelgadis watched as it started to flicker, and then fade away completely.

"What just-? Hyourin!"

"What? What just happened?" the chimera questioned as Shippo climbed clumsily onto his right shoulder.

"She blocked me from entering!" Terasu almost hissed.

"Entering Kagome's mind? For how long?" Zelgadis tried, wanting to know more.

"I don't know, most likely until she's gotten what she wanted from Kagome," the fox- woman answered, her many tails twitching in aggravation.

"What would that be? Can you tell me?" He queried, aquamarines trained on the woman before him.

"The power that she possesses," Terasu explained partially, her triangular ears flattening in anger.

"Power? What power?" Zelgadis continued on.

Silver flecked amber eyes locked onto his, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"She possesses the power to merge and destroy dimensions at will."

Zelgadis felt as if an entire bucket of ice water had been dumped on his head.

-With Kagome-

Kagome sucked in a shaky breath, her black feathered wings flapping gently and scattering midnight black feathers about her. Flattening her ears on her skull, she focused her attention on the dark woman before her.

"…I… I am no successor to… to a Time Dimension Master," Kagome ground out, the pain from the runes ever present.

Hyourin just smiled, the hunger ever present in her green eyes.

"Oh, really? Then answer me this: why do the Runes of Time- Origin's Past adorn your flesh?" she asked, her smile ever present on her face.

"Ori-Origin? What is that?" she panted, a bit perturbed by the three pillars of water that constantly revolved about her.

"Not what silly girl, who. Origin was- and is a Time Dimension Master," Hyourin supplied, her eyes never leaving crimson ones.

"Wha- what do you mean… is?" the miko panted, beads of sweat breaking out on her forehead at the strain of staying conscious.

"Origin is still alive, even though he's a bit… how you say… unstable," the green eyed woman grinned.

A hazy mist enveloped Kagome's mind, bringing her to her knees. She lowered her head to the surface with a whimper and shuddered. Peering at her reflection in the water, her eyes widened, for she saw a being that she had never seen before.

A huge silver fox stared up at her from the depths of the lake with calm blue eyes. Five tails rested at its feet as silver wings just brushed a few them. A blue gem sat between its slanted eyes, gleaming softly in the dim light of the cavern.

"What the-?" Kagome whispered, her gaze transfixed on the creature below her.

Blue eyes closed briefly before the fox nodded and stood, its five tails swaying gently.

"Like what you see girl? That's Origin," Hyourin's voice whispered, her warm breath teasing her flushed skin, making her shudder.

Glancing to her right swiftly, she was met with blazing green eyes.

"Origin? Who-? How?" Kagome stuttered, struggling to remain calm and conscious.

"Yes, Origin. He's been with you since you were born. And yet you just now notice?" Hyourin hissed, green eyes narrowing to the point of slits, "You don't deserve to be blessed with his power!"

"What?" Kagome gasped, flinching as Hyourin made to strangle her. She closed her eyes and whimpered.

"**_Tempus Desriere!_**"

There was a snap, and Kagome felt a cool wave envelope her body, easing away the pain that wracked her body. Sighing as the pain was lifted, she opened her eyes and immediately blanched.

Hyourin, face contorted into an ugly snarl, was frozen, deadly claws mere millimeters from her face. She sat on an ice path that extended from the shore to her. Kagome continued to gape until she felt a cool hand on her face, gently turning her away from the statuesque female before her.

Dual colored eyes widened as they met a familiar set of calm blue. Kagome opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. For before her sat a male whose beauty rivaled that of Sesshoumaru's.

Long silky looking silver hair framed a long slender porcelain- like face. He was pale as snow and was taller than she, even while crouching. Deep sapphire eyes stared into hers, his long lashes darkening them ever more. And his lips were a pale pink, quite full for a male.

The markings that adorned his face fell in a different pattern than Hyourin's and Terasu's. Instead of surrounding his eyes like a mask, they only congregated about the gem embedded in hi forehead.

"Who're-," she tried, but he placed a cool slender clawed finger on her soft lips.

"Please leave the introductions to me," he started in a low melodious voice that made her shiver, "I am Origin, Time Dimension Master, and younger brother of the Empress of the Heavens: Amaterasu."

-With Zelgadis-

"She not only has the power to merge and destroy dimensions, she controls time, and my younger brother's soul resides within hers. Hyourin must have figured that out as well," Terasu continued, her white ears flat on her skull.

"But…," Zelgadis began, taking a step toward the fox, "why is his soul inside Kagome's? It's impossible to have more than one soul in a body."

"When a new Tempus Master is chosen, they _must_ be taught, same goes for the Dimension and Element Masters," Terasu started, looking to a tree to avoid the shaman's piercing gaze, "The normal rules can be bent for beings as important as this."

"'Beings as important as this?'" Zelgadis pressed on, resisting the urge to shake the woman by her shoulders, "Explain."

The silver flecks in her eyes caught in the sunlight, amplifying the golden color of her eyes and forcing him to avert his gaze.

"To put it bluntly, Zelgadis," Terasu said with an air of exasperation, "Kagome is Time. She is Dimension. And she is Element. She is a Miko as well, and quite a powerful one at that. She is the next Apocalypse, the next Creation, and the next Savior. She is Everything, and yet Nothing. A being that powerful is a threat to all, as she has not yet chosen which path that she chooses to walk."

Zelgadis paled, making his aquamarines stand out even more than normal.

"Now do you see why Hyourin would risk going into her soul when she is not yet ready? Kagome could kill us all with the power contained in her little finger! And yet she is not yet trained, can you imagine the damage she could cause without the proper training?" Terasu finished, reaching forward and gripping his tan sleeve tightly.

He stared at the clawed hand that gently tugged at his clothing before sighing and running his free hand though his short needle-like hair, nearly jarring Shippo from his spot on his shoulder.

"Is there…. Anything I can do to help?" he asked, refusing to look into Terasu's borrowed eyes.

Her eyes brightened and she pulled his stony face toward hers, much to the shaman's discomfort. She smiled, asking, " actually yes you can. You are a shaman, correct?"

-With Kagome-

Kagome sat very still in her seiza position. There were two reasons for that. One: there was an all powerful Shadow Element Master (who also harbored a temper that rivaled Inuyasha's) frozen just a few feet behind her. And two: there was a smiling, (rumored to be) insane, and beautiful Time Dimension Master that sat before her.

…And he was male.

Origin sat in a seiza position as well, but his ears, tails, and wings twitched merrily to some silent tune. His pale blue yukata contrasted nicely to his silver hair and dark blue eyes.

"Ano…" Kagome muttered, her ears flattening for lack of anything better to say.

Origin stopped his humming and twitching, opting instead to look at the female before him. Fixing her with a stare that made her squirm.

"I know what you're thinking: is this person really insane?" he started, his shoulders lifting as he gave a little shrug, "Don't believe what that woman said, I'm only a bit eccentric as I can see the future."

Kagome raised an elegant brow in disbelief, "you can see the future? Show me fox-boy."

Origin chuckled, the sound sending cool tingles through her body, "'Fox-boy' eh? How cute. Fine then, you wish to see?" he said calmly, as he eyed Kagome with his piercing blue gaze, "Then you shall."

With that he stood, still smiling ever-so-softly, even as he recited the incantation.

_"**Secrets of the Future that hide,**"_ Origin began with a flick of his wrist, several runes appearing on his pale skin, _"**show us the Future of this young one filled with such pride!**"_

He smirked and placed his hands flat on the surface of the water, his eyes glinting with an unknown emotion before they glazed over with unawareness. An image appeared, spreading from his hands and onto the water. Kagome gazed upon it, and blinked, before blushing a health shade of red.

"All right, all right! I believe you! Just… stop it!" Kagome squeaked, reaching for his hand, intent on stopping the image from being shown any longer.

Origin's smile returned when her smaller hands enclosed around his slim wrist, trying to force it up. His eyes went back in focus as soon as he allowed his hand to break contact with the surface of the lake.

"Like what you saw?" he asked as she released him, his runes fading soon after.

Kagome remained silent, glaring at him with the blush still prominent on her cheeks.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said merrily before his eyes glazed over and all expression was wiped from his face, seconds later they returned to normal, but his smile didn't, "and I fear that our time is about to be cut short."

She blinked, "Wha-?"

Origin glanced upward before returning to his kitsune form and sinking below the surface of the water.

"Eh?"

Before she could move toward him, she felt an outside force pushing into her mind, making her freeze and shiver slightly. Shaking her head to rid herself of her disorientation, she moved to stand, only to be stopped by a shackle of thick ice.

'_What?'_ Kagome thought, staring at the ice around her wrist in confusion.

"Where is he? Where is Origin? He's the only one who is able to do that," Hyourin's voice questioned, drifting from behind Kagome, stilling her thoughts and effectively leaving her mind blank.

Kagome froze when a clawed hand touched her face, turning it to face the green eyed kitsune.

"Where is Origin?" Hyourin repeated, increasing her grip on Kagome's face, making her wince as her claws pierced the skin. She glared into angry green eyes, her own eyes alight with defiance. Hyourin sneered and rose her free hand, bringing it down swiftly. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, awaiting the blow.

_"**Wind which blows across eternity, gather in my hands and become my strength! BRAM GUSH!**"_

There was an ear slitting screech, and Kagome's eyes snapped open, just as Hyourin was forced into the cave wall, her clothing and skin ripped in random places.

"What the-?"

"Kagome!"

Her ears twitched as she recognized the voice. Turning her face away from the bleeding woman, she met Zelgadis' worried blue gaze.

"Zel…gadis? What're you-?" she started, trying to stand but stopped, glaring at the shackle that chained her to the ice path, "For the love of-!" with that, she spread her hand out over the shackle, muttering quickly as her wings grew warm, _"**Crimson Fire, that which burns bright, come to me, and aid me in this fight! Ignis Dardus!**"_

Thousands of needle-like sparks shot forth from her palm, hitting and melting the ice, allowing her to move. But before she did, she glanced back at Hyourin, noticing with satisfaction, that she was coughing up blood.

When she reached the shore, before she could speak, an arm shot out, wrapping her in a clumsy embrace. Kagome stiffened with surprise before she relaxed and wrapped her own arms around Zelgadis' midriff. Nuzzling his shoulder slightly, she picked up his scent of earth and spices, enhanced by the heat from his body.

Pulling back, Kagome looked into Zelgadis' eyes, asking as her ears twitched with delight from his light blush, "how did you get in here?"

"…I cast an Astral Transference Spell," he replied, glancing towards Hyourin, whom was making an effort to stand, "Hold on…_**BURST FLARE!**"_

Kagome turned slightly in the shaman's arms in time to see a horde of fireballs barrel towards the wounded kitsune.

Hyourin glared at the two before she cast with a wave of a bloodied hand, _"**Atrox Errare!**"_

The fireballs bounced off and back, barreling towards the two on the opposite shore, twice as large as before.

_"**Lord of Fire, I call upon you, grant me all the power that you possess! Ignis Amplificare! Ignis Septum!**"_ Kagome cast hurriedly, her wings spreading and coloring a dim red.

Zelgadis watched on in muted fascination over Kagome's head as the Burst Flare hit the newly erected shield, exploding into many smaller clouds of smoke. By the time the attack had subsided, the shield was cracked in places, and Kagome was panting slightly.

Hyourin scowled before turning to face the wall behind her, a few stray, bloodied feathers falling as she did so.

"Mark my words, kitsune, you will surrender that power of yours to me by your own free will. And Origin will be mine as well," with that, Hyourin faded from her mind, lifting a pressure she had only now noticed.

"Well then, it looks as though I'll have to keep a closer eye on _my_ kitsune from now on," Zelgadis murmured, emphasizing the 'my', as he spoke in Kagome's soft ear.

She shuddered slightly from his breath, turning again to give him a small smile, "it seems so, but how will you?"

He gave a half smile, leaning in so that his forehead touched Kagome's gently, his breath ghosting over her lips, "don't worry, I'll find a way."

"Oh you will, will you? Care to tell me as well?"

Both Kagome and Zelgadis jumped, Kagome turning to meet a pair of calm blue as well as a set of relieved amber. She turned several shades of red in mere seconds, each more darker than the last.

"Wha-? How'd you-?" she questioned, holding a hand to her chest in an attempt to calm her rapid heart, not noticing the way that Zelgadis' grip grew slightly tighter.

Someone however did notice.

Origin repeated his question, his smile now somewhat strained. His piercing blue gaze never left the shaman's, a growl threatening to erupt from his throat.

Kagome however, didn't notice, Terasu did.

"Zelgadis-san, you may leave now, I'm sure that the 'Astral Plane' as you call it must be very taxing on your body as well as your mind, "she said, standing between her brother and Zelgadis, hoping to diffuse the situation before it turned into a fight.

The shaman scowled, knowing that she was indeed correct, but also not wanting to leave. He glared into the smirking visage of the Time Master and moved to whisper into Kagome's triangular ear, well aware that the two fox siblings could hear him.

"I'll be awaiting your return when you finish your training… my little fox."

With a soft kiss on her cheek, he gave her a small smile and phased away, leaving a tomato red Kagome stuttering in his wake. Terasu watched her brother, noting with a sad smile that her brother had complicated things a bit.

The kitsune-jin saw Zelgadis as a rival and a threat, if that what his behavior was telling her. It seemed that in the time that Origin had spent in Kagome's soul…

…He had learned to love.

-With Hyourin-

Green eyes snapped open suddenly.

Hissing in disdain, she watched as rivulets of blood danced down her flesh, dampening her robes and joining the puddle at her feet. Her body did not have the ability to heal as long as her soul was elsewhere.

Heaving a sigh, she glanced to her right, scowling deeply at what she saw. The wooden doll that Naraku had given her to control the golem was slashed in half, meaning that it had been defeated.

Sweeping her hand to the right carelessly, she knocked it to the floor, sighing as the pieces clattered and rolled away from her on the floor. Growling lightly, she wiped her mouth clean with the other.

_'-Valgaav? What has happened since I have been absent?-' _she called mentally, looking at her bloodied hand in annoyance.

'-Hyourin-sama? You have returned? The Hanyou, Naraku has since then engaged Lina Inverse's group in battle, and the guests have arrived.-' the young dragon responded, his voice echoing in her mind.

_'-Good, now make sure no one comes into my chambers until I say, if only to prepare the hot springs for use tomorrow.-'_ she thought back, looking into the scarlet puddle before her and seeing herself reflected in its surface.

_'-As you wish, Hyourin-sama-,'_ Valgaav answered back, severing the link.

Sighing again, she placed a hand on her bloodied stomach and winced, that Bram Gush had taken a lot out of her. And yet…

…The power she received from _him_ was almost too overwhelming for the girl…

Pushing the thought aside, she cleared her mind and settled into a healing trance. Dead to the world, and everyone in it.

-With Lina-

_"**DIEM WIND!**"_ Lina cast, blowing away many of the Saimyosho, as well as halting Naraku's advance.

"_**BRAM BLAZER!**"_ Amelia cast, directing, and hitting the hanyou dead on.

"_**DIGU VOLT!**" _Naga cast, hitting the baboon pelt wearing spider hanyou.

"YOSH! Direct hit!" Lina cheered happily as she watched the smoke surround Naraku's form.

Just as Lina opened her mouth to let out a string of boasts, a knarled branch-like arm shot out, wrapping around her neck, and squeezing.

"Foolish girl, you thought that you could best Naraku?" he sneered, crimson eyes blazing underneath his baboon mask.

"Ughk!" Lina grunted, clawing at the offending limb, in an attempt to pry him off.

"Light com forth!" Gourry yelled, slashing at Naraku's arm, effectively cutting it off.

"Grr… insolent wretch!" Naraku growled, directing his attack on Gourry who had just caught Lina.

"_**RA-TILT!**"_

"What?" he gasped as a tower of white-blue flames enveloped him, obscuring his body from view.

"Who's that?"

Lina looked behind her to see a slightly weary Zelgadis coming from the forest, both kitsunes in hand.

"Some guy named Naraku. But what took you so long?" she questioned, looking back to the blue-white flame as it died down.

"I was… preoccupied," the shaman answered, looking to his target in disdain, before saying, "…I've seen this before…"

For there in a mound of soil was another wooden doll, a long black strand of hair wrapped around it as well.

Naga looked at the doll and then looked to the chimera, "Where? Was that a golem?"

Zelgadis paused, idly stroking Kagome's fur, "yes…I suppose, Naga."

"Really?" Naga mused, a wide smile coming to her face, "I knew it! I, Naga the Serpent, can tell if a creature is a golem or not! Ohohohohohohohohohoho!"

Lina cringed and shot a Fireball at her, silencing the elder princess for the moment.

"You saw this before?" The red-head asked, gesturing towards the pile of soil behind her, "Where?"

"In the forest."

-With InuYasha-

"We've been here for far too long without seeing her! WHERE IS SHE?" InuYasha asked for the 30th time that day.

"InuYasha, the answer will be that same the first 29 times, now be quiet and still," Sesshoumaru muttered, boredom underlying his monotonous voice.

"No! You shut up, asshole!"

"Vulgar as always, it seems yet another disgusting human trait is showing through… how unbecoming."

"Are you talking about my mother?"

"It seems you can be smart when you need to be."

"Bastard! KAZE NO KI- ugh!"

"NO fighting in the castle!" Fillia growled, her mace firmly lodged in the hanyou's head.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru replied, staring out of the closest window, dismissing her.

"Males!" she huffed, walking away, with her tail in the air, after pulling her mace free from InuYasha's head.

"It seems that Fillia's beauty hides her dangerous nature," Miroku stated, coping a feel of Sango's behind, "as well as-"

'CRACK!'

"-you…my dear…Sango…"

'Thud.'

"Baka Ningen…" Koga muttered, watching the exchange with hidden interest.

"Nyao!" Kirara purred, sitting beside the fuming tajiya.

-End Chapter 16-

Kouseki: I'll put in the translations later, I'm sorry! Ja Ne!


	17. The Tale of Origin's Fall

**Chapter 17:**

**The Tale of Origin's Fall**

-With Naraku-

_Hm… that was... interesting,_ Naraku thought, crimson eyes trained on the Slayers group below as they entered the forest behind the shaman, _but it's nothing my shield can't deflect… or a dragon can't handle…_

Making sure that the group was long one, he reached within his pelt and pulled out the golden gem that Hyourin had given him earlier. Holding it idly in his palm, he felt a heart beat, calm and steady. Carefully he slit his wrist, watching as the red liquid dripped slowly onto the gem.

Instead of running off the surface as expected, the blood sank into it as if it were water, the heart beat growing faster. Tossing it into the air, he recited the incantation that Hyourin had given told him.

"_**The beast who's heart lies within this golden gem, obey the one who gives this command!**"_

The gem started to glow as a curtain of golden wind enveloped it, the sound of the heart beat louder in his ears. A few seconds passed before the gem shot back at him, pulsating as the wind died down, revealing a figure clad in white.

"You're the dragon? What is your name?" Naraku asked, his injured wrist already healed, the gem firmly in his grasp.

The blonde lifted his head, his pale skin enhancing the amber of his eyes. Looking to the hanyou in the tree, he spotted the gem immediately before closing his eyes again.

"I am the Golden Dragon Milgasia, protector of the Claire Bible."

-With Kagome-

When Kagome blinked next, the scenery had changed yet again.

Instead of the cavern, they now sat in a grassy field, wind gently blowing over the rolling green hills making the grass look like waves. A peaceful blue sky was above them, dotted randomly with fluffy white clouds.

"O.K. so what new technique am I gonna learn now, Terasu? And how'd I pass that last test, I didn't learn any attack or defense spells, only transportation?" Kagome queried, looking to the clouds above her.

"You passed because Hyourin and I both share that power," Terasu began, the wind playing gently with her hair, "I can only control neutral, while she attacks and defends with ice spells, as you saw."

"Oh…" Kagome breathed, grass tickling her skin with it's slightly scratchy touch, "but then… what am I here for?"

"I can answer that," Origin started, smiling softly and stretching, "you're here to hear the Tale of my Fall."

Kagome sat up, a few strands catching in her face, "your… 'Fall'?" She looked into his blue eyes before adding, dead serious, "did it hurt?"

Terasu sweat dropped and Origin sighed heavily. Pushing his silver hair out of his face, he smiled again, his blue eyes crinkling slightly.

"No, Kagome, not that kind of 'Fall'", he said, ignoring Terasu's laughther in the background, he then looked to the horizon, his smile dropping.

"This is the tale of my fall from power…"

-With Zelgadis-

He would rather have not gone back into that forest, but the fact that a curious Lina wished to know what happened was a different story. There was just no arguing with the woman, it was impossible.

Zelgadis traced his steps with an air of nonchalance, but inside, it was just the opposite. He had kissed Kagome without even knowing how she felt. Glancing down at the slumbering fox in his arms, he wondered when she awoke… would she hate him? Be disgusted by his mere appearance like (mostly) all the others? Or would she…

…Love him?

Hazy aquamarines snapped to attention when they reached the spring, for what he saw made him do a double-take.

Milgasia, proud as ever, stood before them, golden eyes trained on the red-head behind him.

"Oi Zel… is that..?" Lina trailed off, touching his tan sleeve lightly to get his attention.

"Hai… I believe so…" he whispered to her, before addressing the Golden Dragon just ahead, "Milgasia, long time no see. What brings you here?"

"…Something not of my choice I'll tell you that much…" he murmured, brushing a few strands of gold out of his face before continuing, "but I can't disobey the one who holds it."

Lina took a step forward, standing in from of Zelgadis, a puzzled look on her face, "what do you mean? And who holds what?"

The blonde opened his mouth to answer when a smooth voice cut in, making Amelia's hair stand on end.

"I believe he's spoken enough," Naraku answered for him, crimson eyes looking to the Slayers group, " hello again, Lina Inverse."

Lina blinked once. Twice. And a third time just for the Hell of it, "Do I know you, sir? I'm pretty sure I'd remember a guy who wears eyeshadow."

Naraku twitched and everyone in the vicinity (that was conscious) sweat-dropped. Well except for Milgasia, he was too cool for that, so he just had a little bead of sweat.

"Insolent wretch! I'll have you know that these are markings, not this… 'eye shadow'," he scowled, a faint tinge of red lingering on his pale cheeks.

"Uh huh… anyway, who are you?" Lina continued, watching the spider hanyou with vague interest.

"How easily you forget my voice, girl," he began, smoldering crimson irises focused on the red-head, "so little time had passed since the chimera destroyed my golem."

Ruby eyes snapped to attention as her eyes narrowed, but before she opened her mouth to speak, Naga broke in.

"Really? That was your golem? How did you get it to be so-"

_"**FIREBALL!**"_

"KYAHHH!"

"Ahem… anyway… so your, Naraku? The white baboon?"

Any dramatic ness was destroyed due to Naga's little idiocy, as the sweat-drops still lingered.

"Ah… yes," the raven-haired hanyou answered slowly, wondering why in the Hell was this woman so very destructive, "I am Naraku."

-With Kagome-

"Power?" she pressed on, all attention focused on the being before her, "you were a king?"

"No…" he trailed off, glancing towards Terasu, " I was the Emperor of the Heavens…"

Kagome was silent, her eyes urging him to continue.

"Instead of telling you…" he began, looking to the sky above, "I'll show you."

Kagome cocked her head to the side and blinked, "How?"

Origin waved an arm, numerous runes appearing on the exposed pale flesh, "Like this."

_"**Time that has passed us by, reveal to me this memory in the sky! Memoria Revocare!**"_

Kagome looked to the sky and watched as the clouds swirled and disappeared as it darkened, leaving a blank stretch of sky above. And slowly, a picture came up of a younger Origin, who in his teens could be well over the age of a normal human's lifespan. But, there was something different about him…

Origin sighed and moved to sit by Kagome, the runes glaring vibrantly in the now darker lighting. He sat quite close to her, his claws just brushing her soft fingers. She didn't notice, she was too busy watching the vision above her.

-The Vision… Thing…-

The young fox sovereign looked up to his sister with baleful blue eyes, wondering why he wasn't the one blessed with the power of the Elements. The boy still had yet to come into his power… but he wasn't sure that he wanted to find out what it was.

With a last longing glance at the throne upon which his sister sat, he stood from a slightly lower and less decorated seat and walked out without a word. The courtiers moved to escort him, but Amaterasu held him back, instead descending from her throne to follow her younger sibling.

"Gin-kun?" she called when she entered the garden, her gray coloring standing out among the greens, reds, blues, and yellows of the extravagant plants.

She didn't get an answer immediately, but when she called a few wind sprites to help her locate the boy, they led her to the willow-lined path to the Elder Sakura tree. The tree always gave her calm, with the way it was always in bloom, the pink petals dancing in spiraling paths about her head. Why hadn't she thought of looking here before?

Well… maybe it was the fact that under the roots held the past emperors' and empresses' graves. But you wouldn't know it if you looked at it the first time.

Spotting the undeniable coloring of her younger brother, Amaterasu walked over quietly, hoping that she wouldn't frighten him much.

"Gin-kun?" she called as she drew near, his head snapping up to meet her eyes with mild surprise.

"Hai… Amaterasu…?" he muttered, watching the pink petals fall into the sea of pink at his feet from behind a curtain of shining silver hair.

Even as a young boy, Origin was stunning. He was wearing a simple red yukata, but that brought attention to the silver in his fur and hair. And if she'd heard right, there was giggling in the bushes nearby, obviously admirers of the young fox.

She huffed lightly, blowing a few strands of light gray out of her face before she plopped down (very undignified to a person of her status I might add…) next to Origin. He visibly tensed, as though afraid she might bite him.

"There's no need to call me by my full name, Ginny," she smiled as she wrapped a long arm about his shoulders, drawing him closer to her, noticing his tension, "Do you want to tell me what's wrong? Please?"

Blue eyes met lime green and Time froze for a moment, before he looked away again, his gaze lost to sea of petals before him. The silence continued for a few more moments before he spoke, twisting a sleeve of his sister's pearl-colored kimono lightly.

"…Well… why was I not given powers like yours, Tera? Mine haven't even awakened and already I sense a foreboding air about them…" he murmured, blue eyes staring at a large hydrangea bush, obviously ignoring the jab about his name.

Amaterasu pulled a few strands of hair behind her shoulder with her free hand and smiled a little wider, "do not fear little one… Time is not a problem…"

Origin stiffened and whimpered before he threw his head back onto his sister's shoulder, silver hair cascading down his back, eyes wide- they were completely white. Unrecognizable runes danced and swirled on his skin, bloody red as they carved their way into his skin, his blood dripping onto both of their clothing and the cherry blossom sea, making the petals even redder than they were before.

"Origin…? Origin!" Amaterasu shouted frantically, shaking her brother to hopefully knock him out of his seizure, uncaring that the blood was seeping into her clothing at a hurried pace, "Please wake up! Please…!"

The girls in the bushes had already gone as soon as Amaterasu had arrived, her presence dismissing them. But thankfully, a nearby guard heard her frantic voice, and had rushed in to see what had happened.

"Highnesses, what is- my Gods…" he murmured, catching sight of the bloodied siblings before him, "what happened here?"

Amaterasu turned, her eyes wide and frightened, tears threatening to overflow, "we were- we were just discussing that he needn't worry about his powers, he'd have all the Time in the wor- and oh Gods!"

Origin had given another shudder at the word 'Time', his fangs and claws elongating slightly.

The guard seemed to notice and breathed a sigh of relief, saying as calmly as he could, ignoring Origin's twitches, "Don't worry Amaterasu-sama, the prince is only getting used to the power of the Time Wielder. Now all we need… is a Dimension Master…"

"Wha…?" Amaterasu started, only to be cut off by Origin's scream.

His irises returned, but they were blood red. His wings bleed crimson as well, drenching the previously pristine white feathers, bathing him in red. And then all at once it stopped, and he fell immobile in his sister's arms, the power receding and his appearance returning to what is was.

"Both…?" the guard muttered, staring disbelievingly at the boy before him.

-End Vision-

The image faded and the sky returned to its normal blue self.

Kagome blinked and turned to Origin who sat silent beside her, "was that all? Or is there more…?"

Blue eyes peered at her from under silver bangs, a see of unreadable blue meeting curious blue amber. He moved slightly and his hair slipped off his shoulder, stray strands dancing in the breeze. Smiling slightly he whispered, his soft voice carrying in the air.

"Of course there's more, that was merely the beginning, Kagome."

-With Hyourin-

Green eyes opened slowly, sunlight leaking into her line of sight. She hissed and put a hand up to block the unwelcome light, turning her head and sniffing about her, picking up the scent of dead blood. Sitting up, she peered at her feet, the puddle of blood from yesterday lay dried and brown at her feet.

_'Damn it, that shaman will die the next we meet…'_ Hyourin thought, as she stood, stripping free of her bloody and torn robes.

Wrinkling her nose in disgust at the way her clothing crinkled, she moved to the bathroom, closing it with a snap. As she touched the water with a toe, she sighed happily; she loved prepared baths, especially if they were hot.

Sinking into the water, she stretched languidly, feeling the knots and tension ease from her body. And just as her head sank beneath the surface, Valgaav's voice echoed in her mind.

_'-Hyourin-sama, are you recovered?-'_

Hyourin almost screamed in aggravation at the mental intrusion, but held her tongue and surfaced.

_'Hai, I'm In the middle of a bath right now, what is it you want?-'_

She could sense the young dragon's embarrassment and smiled softly.

_'-I just wanted to remind you that the guests are still awaiting your arrival.-'_

Hyourin sat up a bit straighter and smiled wider, her interest piqued.

_'-Tell them I will see them shortly.-'_

_'-Hai, Hyourin-sama.-'_

Reaching for a bar of soap she laughed softly. If all went well this time then perhaps…

…she would finally get her wish.

-With Kagome-

Dual-colored eyes stared into a sea of endless blue, her tails wagging impatiently for the next vision. Origin smiled a little and stood reciting the incantation again.

_"**Time that has passed us by, reveal to me this memory in the sky! Memoria Revocare!**"_

His runes returned, twisting about his skin, making it shine so bright that it was impossible to look at. Instead, she looked to the sky as the second vision appeared.

-Vision Two-

Origin stood outside a grand set of doors, ornately decorated and carved of wood. He was several years older than the last vision. His dark colored eyes stared ahead, misty and unaware, as though he were shrouded in a vision. He wore a set of pure pristine white robes, complete with…

…White bands around his ankles.

His long silver hair shined brilliantly under the candle light. But at the same time, it seemed dull, lifeless. Just like his eyes. His face was like a mask, still and unmoving, he looked as though he were a statue.

With a shuddering breath, he broke the image of the statue and took a small step forward. He moved an arm slowly to the fine oak door and allowed his fingers to trail along it before pushing it lightly. It opened soundlessly, the golden hinges well oiled and taken care of by the many castle servants.

Taking a few steps inside, he closed the door quietly behind himself, not wanting to be heard by anyone. Turning slowly back, he moved over to the large canopy bed against the far wall and pushed the curtains aside. Gazing upon the figure inside, he failed to notice the tear that rolled down his milky cheek and onto the pure white sheets, turning them a light gray.

Under the sheets and pale with recent death lay Amaterasu.

Origin choked back a loud sob and sat beside his sister, ignoring the tears that fell from his night blue eyes.

Amaterasu had gone insane with all his premonitions. She'd not eaten for days, refusing any substance for fear of poisoning, for she had feared for her life as he had foretold. It seems that even a sovereign is as vulnerable as a mortal when they are told of their death.

But the thing about it that continued to nag him was the fact that he refused to tell her how she would die. He had brought about her death for keeping that little detail hidden from her Amaterasu had died for nothing, even though he knew her death was near, she needn't have died that way. But, there was no way to cheat what had already been foretold.

He twirled a strand of gray hair in his slender fingers as he brooded, eyes unfocused and staring blankly at the headboard above her head.

With her death, that meant by birthright he would be the next Ruler of the Heavens. But the title seemed empty, worthless…

Abandoning her hair, he took her cold hand in his, rubbing it, trying to warm her skin, knowing the action was in vain. If only…

…He was never given this cursed power…

He caught sight of the ceremonial dagger that lay on her chest. The hilt was embroidered with gold that twisted all along the hilt. The rubies glinted softly in the dim light, making the gem seem as though it were onyx. With a quivering hand he ran a hand along it, feeling the cool metal of the blade before picking it up with care.

Silently he examined it, it was a spotless weapon, only to be used in the burning ceremony the next day. The blade was as sharp as a samurai's most prized sword, and just as deadly.

He smiled softly as he placed the edge of the blade against his pale wrist, whispering softly to the corpse in the room, "Don't worry Tera dear… I'll be with you soon enough…"

The door creaked open at that time, followed quickly with a gasp and hurried footsteps.

"Emperor Origin!" His advisor said as he approached the bed, "Cease this foolishness at once and return the ceremonial dagger back to where it belongs. Don't you want lady Amaterasu to have safe passage to the afterlife?"

Hollowed eyes looked to the owner of the voice and blinked, seeing and yet not seeing. The dagger dug slightly into his wrist, allowing a thin rivulet of blood to escape. He cocked his head to the side, hair dancing like a curtain in a gentle wind, before smiling a little wider as the other male advanced.

"What's the point of living knowing that I condemned her? Why should I have the gift of life when she received death? Why was I given this cursed gift?" Origin asked, voice escalating as his smile vanished, "TELL ME!"

Origin dug the dagger deeper into his flesh, yelling as his dagger hand was yanked away, allowing the blood to flow ever more.

"Why? Why won't you allow me the peace of Eternal Sleep? I'm the one who killed her, it's only right that I should die! Listen to you empo-"

'SMACK'

The sound of the smack reverberated about the room, the force of the blow forcing his face to the side. The ceremonial dagger skittering to the floor near the far wall, Origin's blood staining the floor of the dagger's path. Slowly, ever so slowly, Origin placed a shaking hand on his cheek with widened eyes, headless of the blood as his wound slowly began to heal.

"Forgive me your Highness, but you were speaking nonsense. Even though you were given the gift of Sight, you are never to tell a person of their death, as you have clearly seen the results…" he murmured to the younger male, head bowed.

Origin remained silent, the shock still evident on his pale face.

"Please listen your Highness, your people need you in this time of sadness…"

The silver kitsune finally turned and threw himself into his advisor's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

-End Vision-

Kagome blinked, feeling Origin's cool hand wipe away the tears she hadn't known she'd shed.

"Oh sorry…" she began, placing a smaller hand over his, "I didn't mean to cry…"

"It's alright, it's comforting to know that I'm cared for…" he murmured, reveling in the feeling of Kagome's warmth

Terasu said nothing, watching her brother with an unreadable expression n her face.

-With Inuyasha-

The hanyou was so fed of with waiting, he had resorted to identifying the cloud formations above the castle. It was annoying the Hell out of… well… anyone who was listening. To say, Sesshoumaru wanted to kill his brother was an understatement, he wanted to destroy him.

"I think that one's a… noodle…"

Sesshoumaru inwardly cringed. But oh no, he didn't let a single emotion show on his statuesque face… Save for the slight twitching of his right eyebrow.

Kouga resisted the urge to kick Inuyasha into next week and remained seated. He was a prince! And princes to not kick annoying little puppy dogs into next week. Though he was sorely tempted to just spit at him…

Well yea, Sesshoumaru was known to show enough indifference for about fifty or so people, but this…

"Or maybe an umiboshi…"

…This was torture.

About ready to burn off Inuyasha's head, he felt the poison building up in his palm with so much as a thought, pausing as his heightened senses picked up the soft clicking of boots. Turning his head toward the door, he allowed his poison to recede, amber eyes trained on the door.

It seems Inuyasha got a lucky reprieve…

Said hanyou's ears perked just before the door opened, turning to see Filia silhouetted in the doorway.

"Oi… is your _mistress_ ready ta' see us yet, woman?" Inuyasha asked, rolling onto his stomach before standing.

Filia smiled tightly, wishing nothing more than to slam her precious mace into his hard head again, saying as her hand twitched near her thigh, "Hai, she will be with us momentarily, now if you will… Hyourin-sama," she bowed and moved out of the door way, allowing them to see behind her into the hallway.

The rustling of clothes and soft sandal slaps met their ears, echoing about the room. When she entered, Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, Inuyasha's ears flattened on his skull, and Kouga snorted haughtily.

Her aura was formidable, even suppressed.

She donned a new black kimono, dotted at intervals with silver serpent-like dragon patterns. Her long hair was done up in a neat bun, her vibrant green eyes standing out among all of the dark coloring she wore.

"I thank you all for coming and waiting so patiently…" Hyourin started, smiling slightly, "I hope you found my accommodations to your liking."

Inuyasha snorted, his ears moving slightly.

"Pray tell Hyourin, what exactly took you so long to meet with us? The lady of a castle should not be lacking in the manners department…" Sesshoumaru trailed off, amber eyes fixed unblinkingly on jade.

Hyourin felt her smile tighten as her gaze fixed on the youkai lord, "at the time of your arrival… I had taken ill."

"And that stopped you from meeting with us earlier? Feh, pathetic," Inuyasha snorted, glaring at the black kitsune.

Venomous greens glanced at the hanyou before looking out the window, her ebony wings twitching slightly, _'Insolent whelp!'_

"Perhaps I did not wish to grace you with my presence while weakened," Hyourin whispered, very close to hissing.

"Feh, whatever," he grunted, folding his arms and looking off to the side.

"Ano…Hyourin-sama?" Sango started, trying to ease the tension that had settled like a thick wool blanket, "What exactly did you wish of us?"

The kitsune turned, her gaze on the tajiya, "I only wished to ask you if you could dispose of a certain group…"

"No offense my lady, but we are not mercenaries, we do not kill for prophet," Sango explained calmly, hoping not to offend the woman.

Hyourin remained silent, mulling over the tajiya's words.

"But… they captured my younger sister… and a young woman named… Kagome…"

Inuyasha turned and growled lightly, opening his mouth to say something when Kouga cut him off.

"My woh-man? Where is she? I'll kill them!"

"Shut up you stupid wolf! She's not yours!"

"She's not yours either, you mangy mutt!"

"I didn't say she was, damn wolf!"

"You were implying that she was!"

"No I wasn't! Stop jumping to conclusions!"

"Yes you were! Stop denying it! She's mine!"

"No she's not!"

"Yes she is!"

"If you two don't shut up, this Sesshoumaru will end your insignificant little lives."

"Oh, I'd like to see you try!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is Girly-man!"

"TOMARE!"

The three males blinked and turned to the new and equally angry voice of a seething Filia.

Hyourin slid over a bit.

Kouga shivered.

Inuyasha whimpered.

Sesshoumaru blinked.

Sango frowned.

Miroku sighed lovingly.

And Kirara licked herself clean.

Hyourin cleared her throat lightly, saying as a sweat drop made its way down her head, "ano… thank you Filia. So, will you be able to rescue my sister, as well as Kagome-san?"

"You bet I will!" Inuyasha and Kouga coursed, before growling and looking away from each other.

"Idiots…" Sesshoumaru muttered, continueing to look out the window.

"What was that?"

"Ahem, anyway," she continued, not wanting another yelling match to start, "there is one more thing I need to tell you…"

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, anger lacing his every word.

"Well… it seems that there is another person trying to get at that group as well… a white baboon named Naraku."

-With Kagome-

Navy blue eyes stared down at watery blue-amber, wishing he didn't have to show her the next and final vision, for it would reveal what he felt for the girl. And at this moment, he did not wish to do so.

Glancing briefly toward his sister, her stare alone booked no room for argument. Sighing dejectedly, he placed a hand on Kagome's head, the downy textured of her ears placicating him if only for the moment. He flicked his hand with no enthusiasm, reciting the incantation for the final time.

"_**Time that has passed us by, reveal to me this memory in the sky! Memoria Revocare!**"_

He stooped down beside Kagome and leaned against her gently, gripping her smaller hand in his larger one. If she minded, she didn't show it, for she was already absorbed in the first few seconds of the vision.

-Vision 3-

Origin stood in front of a grand gothic-style window, seeming to stare out at the sea of fire that ravanged his kingdom. He appeared as old as he was now, his silver coloring a dim silver as the fire light played off him. His blue eyes were misty, a vision revealing itself to him as a figure entered the room quietly.

"Origin Butai… famed emperor of the Heavens… at last we meet again."

Origin's blue eyes slowly returned to normal, immediately fixing on the intruder with a calm a normal person should not have felt. With a small smile he closed his eyes and spoke, deep voice deathly calm.

"Hello again. I've been waiting… Amaterasu."

Gem-like emerald greens glittered beneath raven bangs before she stepped forward, a scowl marring her features, "Amaterasu is no longer, there is only the moon; Hyourin."

Origin's mind remained, his body silhouetted by the flames behind him as he spoke, making her unable to see his face, "ah, my apologies… so the moon has finally eclipsed the sun. You must be proud. Was it… him?"

Hyourin bristled as her eyes narrowed dangerously, he'd gotten under her skin in a matter of seconds, and she didn't like that one bit, "shut up! You don't know anything! If you really are a Seer than you should know what happened, and why I stand before you!"

Steely navy blue met emerald green before he frowned, baking away slightly, "the same reason my empire is burning. To steal away my powers and strip me of my title by killing me… right?"

Hyourin looked on disbelievingly at the silver kitsune-jin, and before she could respond, he was already on the balcony railing, facing away from her.

"Wha-?"

"You can have my title, this ruined kingdom. And yet… you cannot have my powers as long as my heir's future is revealed to me…"

Hyourin paled. This was not going according to plan, if he killed himself, she couldn't steal his powers away. She needed this. _He_ needed this…

"Wait…!"

Origin turned slightly and smiled the madness in his eyes apparent, saying as he stepped forward.

"I will live within the one who will steal away my heart. Goodbye dearest sister…"

With that, he stepped off, smiling softly as he plummeted into the flames below. Hyourin peered over the balcony in disbelief, pale as death. Closing his eyes, he allowed the flames to eat away at his body, unafraid of the path that lay before him.

-End vision-

Kagome blinked, her mind working to understand the last sentence that Origin had uttered.

_'I will live within the one who will steal away my heart…'_

Glancing towards said kitsune, her breath hitched. Fathomless navy blue eyes stared directly into her own, seeming to ask a single question:

_Do you understand?_

Laughing lightly to ease her nervousness, Kagome moved to stand, to get away from those eyes… She didn't get very far, instead being pulled into Origin's lap. Kagome squeaked indignantly, glaring and trying to move away.

"H-hey! What do you think-?" she began, only to be silenced by a clawed finger.

"I…I knew you would react this way, Kagome, that's why I did not wish to show you…" he started, errant silver strands falling into his handsome face, "any yet… at the same time I still needed to tell you…"

Kagome pushes his hand away and huffed, remaining where she sat, highly confused. Terasu smiled lightly and stood, moving away to leave them alone.

"Eh? Needed to tell me what?"

Sliver lashed darkened his eyes as he leaned ever closer to Kagome, whispering just before his lips met hers in a kiss.

"That you are the one…

_…That has stolen away my heart…_

Terasu looked up to the inky blue sky in silence, her hair lifting lightly in the breeze as she looked at the stars.

-End Chapter-

-Wah! Yeah… that felt better, sorry to take so long, but it really wasn't my fault… (sigh) I'm hungry… Please review!


	18. Gone with the Wind

**Chapter 18.**

_Gone with the Wind, it's time to earn your wings._

"…_A white baboon named Naraku."_

Inu-Yasha's golden eyes narrowed as a growl escaped his lips, continuing even after he turned and walked out the double doors behind him. Miroku and Sango followed soon after with Kirara in hand, who in turn stared with her large red eyes. Koga just gave a short glance back at Hyourin before leaving as well. Filia hurried after them to show them all out, and only after the white taiyoukai of the west ignored her inquiring glance did she shut the door with a huff.

The hall had emptied until only Sesshoumaru and Hyourin were left. A blank stare met eyes of emerald and she smiled gently, irises catching in the sunlight. His stare turned into a glare and he spoke, his voice as smooth as cream in a bowl, while as sharp as a recently sharpened blade.

"If you lie to this Sesshoumaru, woman. Just know that there will be no hiding from my wrath…"

Hyourin's smile widened just a bit, her eyes glittering ever more as she spoke to the impassive demon.

"Don't worry your head over it… my lord, I'm sure that you will in fact find what I have just said will be most… truthful…"

With a withering glare, Sesshoumaru turned and waltzed out of the room as if he owned it, his long hair trailing elegantly behind him.

Hyourin's smile never wavered as she turned and walked out of the room. Things were all going according to plan. Now all that she needed was one final piece…

-With Kagome-

Kagome sat stock-still in Origin's arms, her fur standing on end, not sure of how to respond. She had kissed Inu-Yasha before… but this…

…This was breathtaking.

She jumped slightly as she felt Origin nibble a little on her bottom lip gently, wordlessly asking for entrance. With a blank mind, she parted her lips slightly, and she met his hungry tongue with her own. His scent was intoxicating, suffocating her, preventing her from logical thought. He made it hard to breathe being this close to him… but she didn't mind being dominated like that… so long as he was there… Just as she allowed her eyes to drop, a thought sprang into her mind, clear as daylight.

_'What about Zelgadis?'_

With Herculean effort, she pushed away from the silver-haired kitsune-jin and stood, backing away, her hands covering her mouth in shock. He reached out to her, concern lacing his beautiful features, but she turned and ran, her long ears flattened against her skull.

Blue eyes watched with detachment as Kagome ran, his arm falling to rest at his side limply in the grass. Origin then allowed himself to fall backward into the grass to look at the stars above, his expression blank as he stared. It just seemed…

…That there was no way to cheat what had already been foretold.

Why? Why did he feel this way? This feeling was impossible… How could a dead person feel love?

'-.-'

Kagome stopped at one of the lakes that littered the landscape at random intervals, panting slightly. Ears still flattened, she placed a quivering hand to her lips and tried to calm down. But how could she? Her lips were still warm!

Origin was one good kisser, and to make matters worse, he was gorgeous! That smile of his was deadly, not to mention hypnotic… With those eyes included, he was an Adonis… that hair like silk could strangle any thought that would not draw you do him…

A rock to the side of her head interrupted any further musings of the subject.

"OW! THAT HURT!" Kagome screeched, her hands cradling the spot of injury as she turned to glare at none other than Terasu, "Why'd you hit me…? WITH A ROCK! I COULD HAVE BRAIN DAMAGE!"

The white fox merely waved a hand, dismissing her anger as though it were nothing, smiling widely as she said-

"Time to earn your wings, girly!"

All anger had drained away as she articulated her confusion with that ever-so popular word that we all use-

"Huh?"

"Or has brother dear distracted you too much?"

Kagome remained silent, blushing up to her ears, while Terasu just grinned.

'-.-'

"ACHOO!" Origin sneezed, rubbing a finger slightly beneath his nose.

_'Was someone… talking about me…?'_

-With Lina-

"Well Naraku… what do you want?" Lina questioned, looking up into the tree where Naraku stood, his body as always obscured with that (horrible!) baboon pelt of his.

"Isn't it obvious? I came to kill you, Miss Inverse," he replied, head tilting to the side as his crimson eyes seemed to burn holes into the red head's face.

"Oh really? That's not the first time anyone's said that, ne Amelia?" Lina questioned, an air of amusement in her voice as she turned to the princess that stood behind her.

Amelia jumped a little and answered, her voice tripping over words slightly, "H-hai, Lina-san…"

Lina scowled before turning back, "well then if you want to kill me, you can sure as Hell try."

Naraku sneered, his voice laced with one-sided amusement, "my pleasure. Milgasia, attack."

Milgasia's body gave a nasty sort of twitch and he lurched forward, his eyes empty as the gem's magic took over, making him obey the command that was given. Before he moved again, he managed to grunt out, "Please forgive me… Lina-san… everyone."

Before she could blink, he was upon her, a spell already at hand as he fired it off at close range, doing enough damage that she was thrown back a few good feet. Gourry rushed over and blocked the next physical attack with Gorunova, his heels being dug into the ground at the force Milgasia put into the hit. Gourry grunted but managed to hold him off until the dragon grabbed a fistful of his blonde hair and threw him clear across the clearing without much effort. Just as Milgasia righted himself, he jumped away as two Flare Bits were fired off.

"Don't forget about us", Zelgadis said, smirking as the blonde turned to him, expression blank. He pulled out his sword and cast Astral Vine, his enchanted sword pulsing with power.

Milgasia frowned before charging, his body changing into that of his most familiar form, picking up speed as he went for the death blow.

"Rrgh… _SHADOW SNAP!_" Lina cast quickly, throwing her sword into the dragon's shadow, hoping it would work.

He froze, his eye glaring at the red head, but he could do nothing to fight it, there was not enough light. Inside he breathed a sigh of relief, that human was smart, no doubt about it.

Naraku growled and muttered a 'useless', before descending and joining the fray.

-With Inu-Yasha-

Inu-Yasha hopped from branch to branch, following the undeniable stench of Naraku. Sesshoumaru flew on his cloud of poison a little ways away, pondering over that strange woman, Hyourin. Kouga traveled the ground swiftly, a large tornado in his wake. And Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara, following the swift footed demons.

"This is odd…" Miroku muttered to Sango, staff securely about her waist so as not to touch anything or fall off.

"Hm? What is?" Sango queried, turning a little to face Miroku.

"Well… they're not arguing…"

"Ah… you're right. Perhaps gaining a lead on Naraku has caused them to finally focus?"

"Possibly. But Sango… when we finally defeat Naraku, I was wondering if you would stay with me?"

"Miroku… I… I have to find Kohaku…"

"We'll find him together."

"Miroku…"

Kirara purred as she continued on, pleased that her master had found possible happiness.

Inu-Yasha had sped up, Naraku's scent had just grown stronger, not too long now, Kikyo's death would be avenged!

Sesshoumaru really didn't need to kill that hanyou, but if there was one thing he couldn't stand was an uppity half breed that didn't know his place. And so, he was not doing this for the sake of Rin… nope nope.

Right…

Kouga sped up a little as well, his mind wandering back to his clan. Naraku was going to pay for what he did, he was going to make sure of it. No one made fun of the wolf tribe!

-With Kagome-

"You ready?" Terasu asked, looking up from her place on the ground, her amber eyes alight with mirth. Her hair lifted gently in the wind, occasionally blowing into her face.

"Uh… Terasu…? You sure about this?" Kagome questioned, looking down from her tree branch. Her hair blew loose from her head, she had lost her hair tie some time earlier and it drifted lazily around her.

Yes, Terasu had teleported the poor girl to the highest branch on the tallest tree she could find, to which she clung to for dear life. The trunk of the tree was near breaking point as she gripped it with impossibly human strength.

"Sure! It doesn't hurt much when you fall!" Terasu shouted up, smile plastered on her face, "Only the initial pain of your bones breaking will hurt, and then it's smooth sailing! Don't worry!"

Safe to say that Kagome fired off a fireball at Terasu who didn't have time to dodge, and therefore she was hit in the face.

"Are you crazy, woman?" Kagome screeched, clinging ever more tightly to the branch, "I'll die!"

Terasu huffed and shook off the soot before looking up with yet another smile that was so bright that she nearly fell from her perch. Which was saying something if it could reach that high up.

"No you wont! All you'll have are a few broken bones, and maybe a-"

She was interrupted by another fireball.

And yes, Origin by this time had mustered up enough courage to see what Kagome was doing. And let's just say that a soot covered Terasu and a tree hugging Kagome were not what he expected to see. He stood and blinked in silence if only for the moment.

"Er… did I miss something?" he questioned, looking to his sister in bewilderment.

Terasu pouted, very uncharacteristic, and pointed a clawed finger at Kagome.

"She doesn't want to use the wind to fly!" she whined to her YOUNGER brother.

The times have turned, ne?

"Maybe it you hadn't dragged me up to such a god forsakenly high branch, I wouldn't have minded!" the girl retorted, blushing a nice magenta color as Origin glanced at her.

Time seemed to stop as their gazes met.

Or, it could have been a slip of powers on Origin's part.

But, whatever the cause, a soft blush rose on his pale features before he turned to Terasu, not truly ready to face Kagome. The white fox was wiping away soot before he spoke, voice as steady as he could make it in those few seconds, "Tera-dear, did you even teach her how to use the wind element?"

Terasu raised silver speckled irises to his before opening her mouth, and then snapping it shut a few seconds later. It seemed as though the all powerful Terasu-

-Had forgotten…

"Er… well you see… there was just so much to do… and well…" Terasu stammered, but Origin's flat look and Kagome's anger stopped her.

"Um… sorry?" she offered, ears flattened as she cowered from the anger that radiated from both of the other occupants of the dreamscape.

There was silence as Terasu just wished she could just disappear right there, but she jumped as Kagome spoke

"Well Terasu, I'll forgive you, under one condition," she yelled down at the elder of the two on the ground.

Terasu's eyes looked up, her ears lifting somewhat as she identified Kagome through the tree foliage.

"What is it?"

"GET ME OUTTA THIS TREE!" Kagome bellowed, arms and tails wrapped tightly about the branch.

Terasu blinked and scratched her head, an easy grin making its way to her relieved features.

"Okay."

But before she could move, she heard a creaking sound, followed swiftly by a loud 'crack', before Kagome's scream rent the air as her body plummeted to the ground. She still hadn't learned to fly yet.

-With Hyourin-

The black kitsune-jin stood in front of a window watching the clouds pass slowly. The sky was oh so blue, and the clouds oh so white, and the air was oh so crisp and clean that it made her lungs hurt.

It really was disgusting in her opinion.

Well… at least it was far better than being there… where the dead wander aimlessly with no recollection of whom they once were. It was only by chance that she had come across him as Amaterasu, the man in the black armor. He was a powerful sorcerer even by her standards. He had done this to her.

He had brought her back, reborn in two forms.

He had separated the Twilight, and created the Moon and Sun to fight each other. And also to acquire the power that he so desired that had eluded his grasp for centuries.

The power overf Time.

Hyourin scowled, green eyes smoldering as she concentrated her poisonous gaze on the tree before her. She nearly uprooted the Sycamore with her power.

Power… Yes, he had given her this extra boost in power to make sure she accomplished her task. But she had failed him fifteen years ago, and he'd not been pleased. She remembered the pain he had made her feel for her mistake… she remembered it as if it were imprinted on her senses.

With deft movements, she grabbed the nearest vase and crushed it easily, watching detachedly at the substance that poured from the cuts the glass inflicted. She watched as it made a pile before her feet.

Golden sand poured freely from the cuts in her hand before they closed. She gripped her hand to her chest and stared out of the window, her face darkening.

It seems that that man's spell was waning, and soon…

"Hyourin-sama!" a voice called, jolting her from her thoughts and making her turn to see who it was.

Green eyes fell upon the blue-eyed blond that kneeled before her with ill disguised anger. She considered killing her, but that wouldn't solve her problem, now would it?

"What is it, Filia?"

The golden dragon ran up to her, breathing heavily, blue eyes strained with worry and fear.

"Hyourin-sama! Please tell me that you did not dispatch Milgasia-dono to Naraku-san!" she breathed, worry lacing her voice.

Hyourin looked down at the kneeling dragon, and felt her lip curl as her black tails moved slightly about the floor behind her, the fur standing on end in aggravation.

"And what if I did?"

Filia's bloodshot eyes met emotionless green before she stood, grasping Hyourin's kimono with a death grip.

"But… you can't…"

Hyourin smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes, eyes that were as cold as emerald.

"And who, pray tell, are you to tell me what I can and can't do? I believe you've forgotten your place."

Filia's fingers clenched painfully about the embroidered fabric as she looked into Hyourin's wickedly smiling face.

"But… why? Why would you-?"

"Because I hate you and your kind. Dragons are disgusting creatures."

Filia allowed her grip to loosen and she let go, backing away as Hyourin wiped away at invisible dust at the spot where she had touched. Her eyes never left Hyourin. She needed to get away from this woman… she was crazy…

She needed to escape…

"Dear little dragon. Stupid, stupid little dragon…" Hyourin laughed, running her hands through her long ebony strands, careful of her ears, "your usefulness is now obsolete."

"What…?" the priestess breathed, watching as two gems appeared in Hyourin's clawed hands.

One gold, and the other…

Black.

"Who should go first? The little boy… or the mother?" Hyourin wondered aloud as though she were choosing between two flavors of ice cream.

"Y-you can't…" Filia whispered, eyes wide with fright.

Hyourin looked to her again, her smile replaced by an ugly frown.

"Don't tell me what to do. You don't own me!" she almost yelled, frantic as her green eyes narrowed to slits, "You'll be first, you disgusting beast!"

"Please don't, Hyourin-sama!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Hyourin roared, lip curled as her wings flared out to her sides, loose feathers scattering about her "Die!"

She squeezed the glittering golden gem in her grasp and FIlia stumbled, grasping a hand to her chest where her heart used to be. She sank to the floor and nearly howled with pain.

"Please stop!"

Hyourin remained quiet during this, her eyes distant as she gripped the jewel tighter and tighter in her hand. There was something wonderful about torturing another soul… something delicious that she couldn't describe.

Maybe that's why master loved to torture her.

She gave a small smile before she was thrown back into the wall, the gems skittering to the floor near Filia. She groaned and scowled, that hurt like Hell… whoever did that was going to pay dearly. She looked up and froze.

"Wha-?"

Her eyes met black scales and amber eyes. Valgaav stood before her in dragon form, growling, daring her to come closer. He stood between she and Filia, a very tangible blockade before her. His protectiveness was something she didn't understand.

And something shattered within her…

She forced herself to retreat, muttering to the two before her.

"Do what you want, the spell is broken…"

Filia looked up as the gems dissipated and Valgaav transformed back into his human form. His large amber eyes filled with worry for her.

She smiled softly and gathered the young dragon within her arms. Feeling the tears trickle down her cheeks as she sobbed, saying as he began to relax at her touch.

"Thank you Valgaav… no Val… thank you so much…"

Val hesitantly returned her embrace, feeling his own mouth quirk in a small smile. Amber eyes softened as he whispered the soft words against the golden strands.

"No need to thank me… Kaasan…"

Hyourin stared as the two dragons embraced, feeling something wet drip down her cheek. Lifting a hand to her face, she pulled it back to see damp fingers.

_'Why…?'_ she wondered, before phasing away again, a glistening black feather leaving the only evidence of her being there.

-With Kagome-

She groaned and opened her eyes slowly, batting at something soft that tickled her skin with a lazy hand. With two fingers, she grasped at a bit of it, pulling at it gently to bring it into her line of sight.

She blinked.

It was a few strands of hair, not just any bit of hair, the color was unmistakable. The only person who had it was-

She moved her arm to see a sleeping Origin above her, propped up on a tree trunk to keep from falling over. His features were relaxed and his breathing slow and even, telling her that he was in a deep sleep. At first she debated whether or not to scream, but Origin moved a little, his hair falling into his face.

And she froze, a blush coming to her cheeks. And that was when she decided that she would stay and watch him, because this was a once in a lifetime treat. He was just too pretty to be startled.

But as she looked closely at his face, hoping desperately to engrave this image in her mind, his eyes opened slowly, the dark pools reflecting her image in them. Kagome blushed deeper and tried to sit up only to be held down by a slender hand on her stomach.

"I'm happy to see you awake, Kagome… but don't move," He whispered, the ends of his lips quirking into a sleepy smile.

"…What do you mean?" she asked, clearly confused before it hit her. The memories of her falling from that huge tree, Origin and Terasu rushing to meet her as she blacked out. She sat up and groaned, a wave of pain sweeping through her head, before she lay back onto Origin's lap.

"Shh… stay down," he murmured, rubbing his hand on her forehead gently before moving from under her, placing her head gently on the ground he continued, "Terasu should be back soon to give you some ice for your head."

"What did I hit?" she questioned, blue ambers looking into navy, making the other pause long enough that she had to ask again.

"Um… you hit your head on a tree root, I didn't get there in time to stop you from hitting your head… I tried to slow down time long enough, but I guess I wasn't fast enough… I'm sorry" he whispered, a soft blush on his cheeks as he looked away.

Kagome blinked and cocked her head to the side in confusion, "It's okay, you don't have to apologize. If anyone's to blame, it's Terasu… when will she be back anywa--?"

She was silenced by soft lips on hers, her eyes wide before he pulled back, his eyes fixed on her as he began to speak. His hair tickling her skin like strands of silk.

"I _am_ sorry for that, but that's not what I was talking about…I'm apologizing… for earlier," Origin murmured, moving to nuzzle her neck, his hands placed on either side of her head.

"Oh… " Kagome trailed off, mesmerized by the blue of his eyes. The strange and yet alluring thing about them was that they were tinted with black, like the night sky.

"But Kagome, I just wanted to say this to you, even if this won't make a difference…" Origin began, blue eyes never leaving blue amber, unconsciously moving closer to her.

"I love you, Higurashi, Kagome."

Before the words even registered themselves in her mind, Origin's lips met hers for another kiss. This time he wasted no time and thrust his tongue past her slightly parted lips, plundering the sweet crevice of her mouth.

All thoughts shut down as Kagome felt his lips against hers for a third time. His bold tongue coaxing her to respond, wiping her mind clear of any thought, not that she wanted to think, ne?

He almost jumped when he felt Kagome's tongue meet his tentatively. Breaking away for air, he looked down and saw to his delight dazed blue amber eyes looking to him, lips parted enticingly and swollen.

With a soft smile, he moved in again, leaving a chaste kiss on her lips before moving to her neck. Gasping lightly, Kagome moaned and grabbed at Origin's hair, eyes closing of their own accord. A sweet smell was mixed in with his heady scent, and was assaulting her senses, making her light headed and extremely responsive and if he didn't do something soon, she was sure she'd go insane.

"My, my, my… I go to find ice and this is what I return to find? Brother dear does work fast…" a polite voice spoke, making Origin snarl and look up, Kagome too dazed to answer, or react for that matter.

"…Terasu… why are you here? Do you not smell me? Do you not smell her?" He questioned, snarling, his eyes bleeding red slightly as his grip on Kagome tightened noticeably, making her moan softly.

That smell… that delicious smell was driving her crazy…! She needed him to do something anything…!

Kagome lifted herself up and kissed and nipped at his neck, making Origin pause and shudder, his eyes falling half way. When he focused again, the red was more prominent in his eyes and the sweet scent had increased, making her purr and mewl beneath him, wriggling slightly. He growled at Terasu, clearly telling her to get the fuck out of here.

Amber eyes moved to the girl below and she blushed slightly, before looking back to him and scowling a little, her voice a little breathless as she spoke.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing, Origin? You know that you cannot have her, even if you mark her. You are dead, do you hear me? Dead. Do you want her to die without your constant presence?" Terasu began, her eyes glassy, "and besides… she's in love with Zelga-"

"Shut up!" he roared, rising from Kagome to lunge at Terasu, claws digging into the soft flesh of her neck, "shut up… Don't you think I know that already…? I know that… she doesn't love me… I… know that…" here he looked at Kagome, the red fading from his eyes as tears sprang out of his eye. He phased away as Kagome started to regain her bearings.

"I… couldn't stop myself… Forgive me… Kagome…"

Her eyes focused as Terasu sat up, a hand going to her throat as tears fell. Kagome sat up and crawled to her, concern evident in her eyes. She reached out a hand to touch Terasu and was shocked when the white fox shivered.

"Terasu… what's wrong? What happened? Can you tell me?" she asked as she hugged the larger woman to her, not noticing the soft sweet scent that still lingered.

Terasu just sighed as she pulled away and wiped away her tears, "nothing's wrong Kagome, I just feel sad because it's almost time for you to leave me…"

The young girl just gave a small caring smile, the events of moments ago gone with Origin's allure. "It'll be okay Terasu, I'm sure we'll see each other again."

The white fox smiled before standing, happy that her lie had worked. No use worrying her, right? "Okay, no more moping! Terasu of the Light is not one to be sad, that's Hyourin! Let's get to training!"

Kagome nearly facefaulted. "Nani?"

"Oh, don't worry about it, Kagome, it's only one spell. Once you learn it, the rest is easy.

Kagome just sighed and stood, her wings seeming to droop in anticipation.

"Now, repeat after me, "Terasu started, spreading her feet apart, "_**The Four great Winds that blow across this world, allow my wings to glide! Ala Auxilium!**"_

A current of wind circled about Terasu, catching her wings and lifting her up a few feet before her wings flapped to keep her airborne. Kagome would have been in awe had she not just realized that Origin was not there, wasn't he here a moment ago? Well, better not worry for the moment, she had a spell to learn.

She repeated Terasu's motions and closed her eyes, breathing deeply before she spoke, her voice loud and clear.

"_**The Four great Winds that blow across this world, allow my wings to glide! Ala Auxilium!**"_

Immediately she felt her weight growing lighter as the enchanted wind surrounded her. Her wings flared out and the wind pushed against them, lifting her gently until she felt something move on her shoulder blades.

Turning her head to see, she was met with pure white wings moving lazily to keep her airborne. The feathers gleamed in the sunlight, seeming to be made of porcelain. But as her fingertips touched them, she was met with a downy texture, like baby goose feathers.

"Not bad, not bad," Terasu said, circling about her, "learned quicker than I, that you did."

Blue amber eyes watched as the other female continued with her lazy circles, before looking out above her. Whit a smile, Kagome gave a hard flap and shot forward like a bullet, the wind whistling through her ears. She felt so at ease up here, as it she belonged in the sky.

Terasu gave a small smile as she looked on, touching her neck gently as she flew on, her wings flapping gently to keep her airborne.

_"The Time is near, Kagome… I hope you can pass this last test, as it will be the hardest you will ever face…'_

-.-

Origin watched from a nearby cliff, eyes never leaving Kagome's lithe form as she twirled and dipped in the sky… Almost like an angel.

Untouchable, beautiful and holy. She flew as if she owned the sky, and if he could, he would give it to her.

Closing his eyes, he heaved a sigh, thinking as he turned his attention to the other being in the sky. And his anger rose a bit as his eyes focused.

_'I know that I was wrong, but even so… no family member is supposed to interfere. Unless…'_

_"**Secrets of the future that hide,**"_ Origin whispered flicking his wrist, runes appearing on his skin, _"**show me the future of Amaterasu of the Light!**"_

His eyes glazed over for a second, before his eyes returned to normal, his breathing frantic. It wasn't what the vision showed that frightened him, it was what he saw _instead_ of it.

Two eyes had appeared in the back of his mind, blocking it from being seen. He wasn't afraid of the eyes, it was just the color that made him pause.

They were lime green.


	19. Hyourin's Wish

**Chapter 19: **

**Hyourin's Wish**

Empty green eyes watched as the two dragons departed the castle as if in a trance. Her ebony hair lay disheveled about her shoulders, looking as if she had stood next to a high-powered fan for far too long. The feathers of her wings had lost their previous luster, looking to be carved of stone.

"Hee hee hee… little dragons why do you flee? Hee… I want you to play with me…"

Hyourin looked as though she were the living dead standing there, and even if she did kill herself, He would be sure to find her. And she didn't want that. He'd bring her back, if only to kill her again.

"Alive… once before… hee hee… a frozen core…"

What had she done in her previous life to deserve this? She couldn't remember, beloved sister Terasu had all the memories. And now that she thought about it, she didn't really want to know.

All it would bring was loneliness and longing.

Longing for a life long gone. Why was she alive? To give the master Time of course. To think otherwise was foolish. Why was it foolish? Because master said so. Free will was for fools.

And she was a fool no longer.

"Foolish folly… ha ha… a pretty little dolly… hehn…"

She was a doll. A marionette that followed the strings of the puppet master. A lovely master indeed. Yes… master gave her so much that she could cry.

Hyourin slid down the cool stonewall, staring blankly ahead like a precious china doll. But she wasn't a doll, oh no. She was a puppet, and puppets can't function without the one who held the strings.

Twin trails of crystalline tears cascaded down her cheeks. A small smile lit her pink lips as her eyes moved to her hands in her lap.

"Hee hee… puppets can't help but follow the strings … hee hee… "

Terasu may have gotten the memories…. But she'd gotten something as well.

"Maddened heart… ha ha! Damned start!"

She had her insanity.

"Mad hatter… with a soul to shatter… heh heh, ha ha ha!!!!"

-With the Slayers Group and Naraku-

Naraku, by this time had released another horde of Saimyosho, followed swiftly by his unending amount of tentacles. To say Lina was annoyed was a grave understatement.

She was pissed.

After firing off a _Disfang_, Lina moved away, dodging, trying to get out of Naraku's attack range to fire off a stronger spell that would do more damage next time and hopefully destroy him. But those blasted tentacles made it harder to move around. But… if she could get a clear shot… She glanced at the field below and watched her friends as they surrounded Naraku.

Zelgadis had long since moved Kagome's body and Shippou away from the battle and into the nearby forest. His _Astral Vine_ spell was firmly in place as he fired off spells at the tentacles that got too close to both Lina and the forest. Although it was taxing… he was only stalling though.

How long would it take Lina to get in position?

Amelia tried her hardest to keep the powerful hanyou's attention on her and away from Lina. Her _Vis Fan Rank_ spell wasn't really doing much damage, but so long as Lina wasn't noticed… she could hold on.

She hoped.

'_Thanks Amelia… I owe ya one,'_ Lina thought as she moved along the cliff wall and out of Naraku's sight.

Naga kept the ebony-haired man's attention elsewhere with her _Freeze Bullet_ spells, making the majority of his tentacles knock the large ice balls away from him, his tentacles slamming into the ground and causing huge indents in the earth. She even had a few of her precious stone golems helping her.

She'd show Lina that she could multitask, or she wasn't Naga the Serpent! Ohohohohohoho!

Gourry, on the other hand, had followed Lina as an extra precaution. Knowing Lina, she was bound to get in trouble without him around. His Hikari no Ken pulsated as it sliced through the few remaining tentacles that hadn't been noticed by Lina and the others. But what bothered him wasn't his own stamina, it was Naraku's. He hadn't even seen the man break a sweat or even grow tired! And yet he continued to grow even more tentacles with such speed that it frightened him.

"Hurry Lina…" he muttered as she got in position a few meters away from the battle on a large overhang.

"_**Lord of the Darkness and Four Worlds, I call upon you, grant me all the power that you possess!**__"_ Lina cast, lining her Dragon's Blood talismans in a straight line along her torso.

"_**Lord of the Darkness and Four Worlds, I beseech thy fragments…**__"_

Naraku felt a shiver run down his spine, and no, it wasn't the golem that had just punched at the base of his spine hard enough to give him pause. He had heard her voice and he didn't like the build up of power he sensed, not one bit.

"…_**by all of the power thou possesseth, grant the heavens' wrath to my hand;…**__"_

Naraku tried to turn to face where Lina's voice was coming from, but the fact that the shrine maidens and the shaman were all firing spells at him made him swear under his breath. This little game had gone far enough. It was time to get serious.

"…_**unleash the sword of dark, freezing nothingness; by our power, our combined might, let us walk as one along the path of destruction!**__"_

Naraku let loose a cloud of his patented miasma and quickly swiveled around to face Lina, crushing all the golems within range with his tentacles. The others scattered and fled lest they be killed by the poison, or Lina's _Laguna Blade_ spell. But what Naraku saw made his eyes widen. That didn't look too good.

Lina stood there, Chaos energy crackling wildly about her small frame. Ruby eyes met crimson and his tentacles surged forward, aiming for her heart. He would kill her before she fired off that spell, its power worried him.

"_**LAGUNA BLADE!**__"_

Lina swung the Chaos sword as hard as she could, satisfied when she felt Naraku's tentacles disintegrate under its power. But as the crackling energy died down, something she hadn't expected met her eyes.

A clear shield was staving off the _Laguna Blade_, draining her of energy and weakening the blade considerably. But she had to hold on, her friends were counting on her…!

But before she could do anything else, a brash voice cut in, nearly breaking her fragile concentration.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

-With Hyourin-

Hyourin had taken to staring at the opposite wall, barely remembering to breathe at times since Filia and Valgaav's departure. The stone seemed to calm her, keep her sated in this state. Her ears twitched as a voice entered her awareness, causing the tears to flow faster as her eyes slipped out of focus.

'Up my poppet… time to do what is needed…' 

She obeyed without the slightest hint of hesitation and stood, her tears stilling as she listened for more instructions. She needn't cry, master was with her. Master would stop these emotions from surfacing. Master would…

'…_Acquire that which I want and I will give you want most, poppet…'_

…Give her that which she wanted most.

Green eyes sparked back to life and she blinked. What had she been doing? She didn't remember anything that had transpired when Filia had arrived. It seemed that her lapses into insanity were getting harder to control…

No matter, she had a job to take care of. And she would succeed this time, no mistakes. She faded away as she turned, a glossy black feather floating to the floor.

And of course, the puppets fail to notice the strings.

-With the Slayers and Naraku-

The undeniable power that was undoubtedly the Wind Scar crashed into Naraku's shield, making it groan under the strain of the combined attacks. His head turned to see the red of Inu-Yasha's clothing and let out a growl of frustration.

How the Hell had Inu-Yasha found him so quickly? It made no sense…! Unless…

His eyes flashed in anger.

That bitch…

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshoumaru yelled, holding the Tokijin above his head, blue lightening erupting from the Ogre fang.

Damn it… him too?

The shield groaned louder, flickering under the added attack. The Taiyoukai was formidable on his own, but with the added strength of the fang from Goshiki…

…he was nearly unbeatable.

With a last glance at the still frozen Milgasia, Naraku steeled himself for the inevitable. He was finally going to die.

Joy.

He felt the energy of his shield disappear and braced himself. But that wouldn't help, he'd be dead within the next second.

He could still hope, ne?

All three attacks hit him at the same time, ripping and tearing at his flesh on impact. He let out a bloodcurdling scream that echoed and was cut short just before his flesh was remade into something completely unrecognizable.

Bits of the uncountable demons that made up his body splattered the ground where Naraku used to be, followed swiftly by crimson rain that drenched all that it touched. The remains of his poison hovered briefly overhead before dissipating into nothingness once more.

It seemed as though this time, Naraku was dead.

-With Kana and Kagura-

"Argh! Where is he?" Kagura screeched, crimson eyes blazing, "we've been looking for-"

She stopped suddenly as an unfamiliar feeling entered her ribcage, she'd only felt this once before and Naraku had only played dead. Touching a hand to her chest, she chanced a glance at Kana and saw to her amazement that the little albino had mimicked her movements.

They both had retained their hearts.

-With Kohaku-

Chocolate colored eyes blinked, watching as the castle surrounding him slowly disintegrated into nothing. He felt something remove itself from his back and he turned, looking to the small sliver of the Shikon no Tama that lay on the ground before him.

And with its removal, his memories returned. Although they weren't pleasant, he welcomed them. It was about time he stopped acting so childish and accepted what he had done. He'd rather remember than have no free will. Because…

…Only puppets had no free will.

"Sister…?" Kohaku called softly to the air after the initial shock of the memories subsided. Sure he'd always blame himself for what happened but, it had already happened, there was no changing that.

And the marionettes have been freed from their strings.

-With the Slayers and Inu-Yasha groups-

As Lina allowed the Chaos energy to fade from her grasp, she looked upon the strnge group that had just arri-

'Does that man have dog ears? Is that a loin cloth? Why is that man wearing a boa? Is that a cat?' Lina thought as she stared openly at the demons before her.

But before she could ask them directly, her knees buckled and she plopped to the ground, exhausted. Wielding Chaos magic was no easy feat.

Amelia made to move to aid the red head, but Inu-Yasha's voice halted her movements.

"Where's Kagome?"

'_Kagome…? Zelgadis-san's kitsune? What do they want with her?_' she wondered, as golden eyes swept the area looking for the raven haired girl.

"What do you want with the rodent?" Lina asked 'puppy-dog boy' she'd dubbed him as she strated to replenish her energy with a _recovery_ spell.

"She's not a rodent!" Shippou's voice piped up, followed by a small 'pop'.

All eyes landed on the small fox demon. The Inu-tachi in relief, and the Slayers in disbelief. Not so much Zelgadis and Amelia as they'd both seen Kagome's transformation before.

"Shippou? What the Hell're you doing here?" Inu-Yasha asked, hiding his relief at knowing Shippou was alright.

Shippou huffed and placed his tiny hands on his hips, "why else? Kagome brought me to safety where these people have cared for us. And Zelgadis-san even carried us when we-"

"HE WHAT?" Kouga exploded, running up to the poor little kit, "HOW COULD YOU LET HIM DO THAT, YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A TANUKI?"

The wolf prince was shaking him for all he was worth, making it difficult to understand what Shippou was saying.

"NOT… UKI! …DON'T… GOME! STOP…ING… YOU… OO…MI!"

Kouga stopped shaking him and let him go, all in favor of asking, "what?"

Shippou huffed again, straightening his clothing before glaring up at the wolf prince, "I said, 'I'm not a tanuki! You don't own Kagome!' and 'Stop shaking me you baka ookami!' There, better?"

The raven haired male glared down at him before he looked up, spotting the two males in the Slayers group, "Which one of you is Zelgadis?"

Zelgadis, who'd just been standing there staring at the strange exchange, jumped at the sound of his name. Glancing towards the others, who were now looking at him, and briefly towards the spot that Kagome was hidden, he stepped forward, hiding his uncomfortableness well.

"I am Zelgadis.:

Shippou's head snapped to the chimera in shock.

"No Zelgadis-san! He'll-"

"Urusei, brat," Kouga muttered, moving closer to the shaman, movements almost cautious, "you're Zelgadis, eh? What are you doing touching my woman?"

'_His woman…? He speaks of her as if she's an anim-…! Are they… mazoku?_'

"She's not yours Kouga!" Inu-Yasha and Shippou chorused, but Kouga ignored them.

"What?" Zelgadis queried, his revelation forgotten as his aquamarines grew stony, clearly challenging the other male's claim.

"You heard me," Kouga answered, noticing the other's demeanor had change from cautious to challenging. And he'd also noticed his scent carried by the wind. It was the same scent that Kagome was covered in that time…

Spices.

That was _IT!_

"You… BASTARD!" Kouga roared, launching into a Hurricane kick.

"_**RA-TIL**_-!" he started before a giant earten pillar rose from the ground, "what-"

"The Hell-?" Kouga finished for him, skidding to a halt in front of it.

"Ah, ah, Wolf- boy," a voice chided, "the shaman's mine."

-With Filia and Val-

Filia soared alongside the slightly smaller ancient dragon as he led the way to Milgasia. She felt so… alive now. She'd never known how it felt to be so empty inside… until Hyourin had made that deal with her… to cure Val's sudden and unexplainable illness. But that was in the past now, the absence of her heart was not a feeling she'd care to experience again. Glancing to her left, she watched the young dragon out of the corner of her eye.

He'd called her mother… Did she really deserve such a privilege? How could she call herself a mother when she'd let her child be endangered?

"Valgaav! Valgaav! You're burning up! What happened?" 

"_I'll be okay, Fi-chan, it's just a…"_

'_THUD.'_

"_VALGAAV!"_

_The doctors were unable to help him. And she was resigned to the worst… until that woman came._

"_I can help him… for a price…"_

"_Please! I'll give anything! Just save my child!"_

"_Anything? 'Anything' shouldn't be taken so lightly, girl."_

"_I don't care! Just… just please!"_

"_As you wish."_

_She'd placed a hand over the boy's burning forehead then. Her eyes closed and her breathing steady, as her hand drifted to his heart. Amber eyes snapped open as something drifted into her outstretched palm from his body, the sweat disappearing almost instantly._

"_Fi-chan…?" _

"_Oh Valgaav!" _

_She moved to hug him, but the woman clad in black stopped her._

"_My price, girl. I wish for your heart. As well as this child's."_

"_But… that's impossible…"_

"_Nothing's impossible when 'anything' is offered."_

She sighed softly and looked ahead. Now was not the time to be brooding. She had a fellow dragon to save and his heart to be returned.

-With the Slayers, Inu-Yasha group, and Hyourin-

'_That woman…!_'

Hyourin stood atop her pillar, looking smugly down at the others, her wings folded neatly behind her. Her hair was tamed again and tied back into a low ponytail that reached just below her waist, just touching the base of her tails.

"Hello again, puppies!" she smiled, green eyes glittering with false cheer, "It seems as though Naraku-sama has taken his leave. And oh, look! Poor little Milgasia-kun all alone over there, he should be having fun too!"

"What're you talking-?" Inu-Yasha started just before Hyourin muttered something that he only caught the end of.

"…_**Return to the master, as you're told! DRACO MILGASIA!**_"

Something gold glittered in a pile of unrecognizable flesh before it shot at her. She caught it easily and directed her attention to the frozen dragon away from the group.

"Ooo… a shadow capture spell... Cute!"

Lina watched the strange new woman with annoyance. She didn't know her, and yet already she wanted to strangle her. She was annoying in her own way apart from Naga, who was currently out cold form the _Laguna Blade_/ Kaze no Kizu combo.

"_**LEVITAS FLECHIA!**_" Hyourin cast, pulling back an invisible bow string, lightning energy crackling wildly about her fingertips before she let it go, the arrow whistling towards the ground beneath the golden dragon, glowing brilliantly.

"_**NITERE!**_"

Before the arrow lodged in the ground, it glowed even brighter, dispelling the dragon's shadow and allowing him to move. He flew over to Hyourin and transformed, kneeling in front of her.

"Oh! And let's not forget!" Hyourin said to no one in particular as purple energy eclipsed her body like a second skin.

"_**Body torn and battered, disfigured and destroyed…**_"

A purple glow appeared around Naraku's body parts, making them twitch as the power seeped into them.

"…_**form anew and join your wayward soul!**_"

Naraku's body parts congregated about a mass of flesh near where Lina stood, rebuilding a familiar figure.

"_**Obey the will of the master who brought you back…**_"

"No way…" Naga muttered as Naraku's body reassembled piece by piece.

"Necromancy…" Kouga heard Zelgadis say, his soft voice barely a whisper.

"…_**The shadow of the former, made to attack! UMBRA REDDERE!**_"

A black cresent moon was carved into Naraku's left cheek, but he didn't seem to notice. His eyes were wide and surprised.

'_What…? How am I alive?_' he thought, touching a hand to his chest. But to his dismay…

There was no heartbeat.

-With Kagome-

"_**Ventus Glans!**_"

Terasu watched as the spell whistled towards her, before yawning as it fizzled into nothing.

"How come it's not working?" Kagome whined, wiping sweat from her brow as she drifted lower in the air, mood darkening. She'd watched Terasu, Origin, and Hyourin use spells without so much as an incantation.

Why was she so different…?

"Kagome… you're not concentrating…" Terasu stated, flying around her in lazy circles, "you have to put more effort into the spells since you aren't reciting the incantations."

Said girl's shoulders slumped even further as she watched the white kitsune circle about her slowly. Glancing towards the faraway cliff, she blushed as Origin turned to look at her. She turned away quickly and rubbed her cheeks furiously.

The kiss was still fresh in her mind.

"Oi… Kagome? You listening?"

Was she that affected, just by a little kiss?

"Yoohoo, little girl!"

Well it wasn't little, but-

'CLONK!'

"Ow! What was that for?"

Terasu had her hands on her hips, wings flapping to keep her airborne, amber eyes showing annoyance.

"One: for ignoring me," she stated, a finger before her to make a point, " and two: for setting that poor tree over there on fire."

She pointed to the right to show an enormous bon fire that used to be a tree.

"Um… oops…?"

"…'Oops is nothing, especially when the damage done here is reflected on your brain."

Silence as Kagome's mouth dropped open in shock.

"What?"

"Yep, you heard me right. You're going to have to blow it out yourself. My magic can't mix with yours, it's too dangerous. And besides, you work better under pressure anyway, Kagome."

To say Kagome was as pale as a sheet wasn't necessary, but I'll say it anyway. She was pale as a sheet and close to hyperventilating. At least she could use-

"And no, you can't use incantations."

Kagome's eyes locked onto Terasu's stoic features, widening even further into disbelief. Was she insane?

"Are you serious?"

"Do I ever lie?"

Kagome looked to the tree and felt the sweat start to trickle down her face as she felt the bottom of her stomach drop. That fire was huge…! How did Terasu expect her to-?

'_**Calm down.**_'

"Huh?"

'_**Calm down and concentrate, clear your mind, little one.**_'

She glanced around her and only Terasu, Origin, and the scenery met her gaze. She was pretty sure that voices don't just start talking to you on random occasions, but what the Hell, this was her mind, right? Taking a shaky breath, she looked to the tree.

'_**Good, now… repeat this spell after me…**_'

Kagome was so absorbed with listening to the voice, she failed to hear the gasp from Terasu. She nodded, faintly feeling a tingle about her body.

'_**Caelestis Tempestas…say it.**_'

Kagome inhaled lightly, not noticing the glow about her body as she lifted her arms before her. All she could feel was the power that coursed through her body, it was so warm and comforting… like a mother's embrace.

"Kagome…?"

"_**Caelestis Tempestas!**_"

A strong burst of wind erupted from somewhere above Kagome, barreling towards the bonfire, effectively burning it out without a hitch.

'_**Good girl. You've earned a nice rest. SOMNUS.**_'

Her eyes drooped almost instantly, but not before she asked aloud, a pair of warm arms catching her in their embrace. A comforting smell entered her awareness, making the spell even harder to fight.

"Who… are you…?"

'_**I am…**_'

Origin and Terasu exchanged glancing and looked back at Kagome simultaneously, not believing what they saw. For what they saw was something only mentioned in legends. Even though her appearance was returning to normal, the markings and coloring were still apparent.

Eclipsing her left eye was a fiery-red circle surrounded by four smaller red circles all positioned in the cardinal points. Her hair was of the purest white that it could give Terasu a run for her money. The flight feathers on her wings were gold as well as the tips of her ears and tails, her kimono was a deep crimson, lined with gold as well.

"I was only joking about it damaging her brain…" Terasu muttered as Kagome slept on unaware in Origin's arms, "but being put in a problematic situation seems to bring out her best."

"It seems so," Origin breathed, brushing Kagome's bangs away from her face, "and if this wasn't her best, I'm afraid to see what is."

"Ditto."

"I can't believe she's one of them…"

'_**Pearla's Guard.**_'

"A guard of the Gods of Eclipse…"

-End chapter.

Sorry it takes so long for me to update... I hope that you all enjoy this as much as I like writing it, please review!


	20. Return to Your Body

**Chapter 20:**

Return to your Body, Only One Test Remains 

'_So… dark…_'

"Is… right?"

'…_very warm… nice… mm…_'

"Dunno… lot… wer…"

'_Who… is that…?_'

"Shh… she's coming to."

Kagome blinked slowly, vision hazy and unfocused as she dismissed the fragments of sentences as a part of the remnants of her dream. If she'd had one anyway. Yawning lightly, she snuggled deeper into the soft warm fabric of her pillow, trying lazily to grasp the blissful sleep that had started to drift through her mind like water. Just as she felt the familiar feeling of sleep beginning to tug at her eyelids, she inhaled deeply in contentment, a sweet yet familiar scent invading her senses.

Roses and sakura… whose scent was this…?

As she pondered half heartedly, she noticed a few things that pulled her yet again into the semi-waking world. The soft massaging of her scalp by gentle aristocratic fingers was the first indication, although she didn't complain, the touch did wonders to her sleep-addled mind. The deadly claws trailed softly and slowly over the sensitive skin of her scalp, moving occasionally to her highly sensitive ears causing her to purr loudly.

Ah… so nice…

The second was the incredible warmth that radiated from both her pillow and her bed. If she was in a bed and if that was really a pillow, but she really didn't care at this moment in time. She nuzzled deeply into it and breathed in that lovely scent, reveling in the warmth that wrapped around her body, seemingly threatening to burn her if she allowed it.

It was heaven… truly…

And third, which really wasn't helping in any way possible, was the feeling of the silky substance that she had only started to bat half-heartedly at, trying to get it to leave her alone, but currently too tired to really care about it. Finally, after a few silent moments of pointless batting, she raised a lazy hand and grasped at it, slightly annoyed that it was disturbing her peaceful rest. Her sight, still fuzzy and unfocused from sleep, took awhile to adjust to her surroundings, but when it did, her sleep-leadened mind refused her the luxury of reacting properly.

Sterling silver silk… or was it hair…?

Did she know someone with that hair color?

Her mind was drawing a blank as she stared at the strands of silver currently in her grasp with half-lidded eyes. It was only with the next action that spurred her into full wakefulness. A feather light touch of soft velvet lips met her cheek lightly, causing a blush to erupt immediately. She pushed away soon after, blue gray meeting guarded navy blue.

"I couldn't resist… you were just so cute laying there… in _my lap_… _sleeping_…"

A smirk accompanied that statement and her blush flared out all the more as she stared.

What the Hell? Origin teasing her while smirking like that? Had she woken up in the Twilight zone where Miroku was Origin and vise versa? It could happen… So she felt compelled to ask-

"Miroku…? Why do you look like Origin?"

Blue eyes blinked in confusion. Okay…

"Kagome… are you aware of where you are…?"

More blinking ensued before she glanced around, nothing but endless green fields and cloudless blue skies meeting her vision. Oh yeah… training… for days on end…

Damn.

Her expression took on a decidedly sad one for Origin's face brightened a little as she slumped over slightly. Like sister like brother…

Go figure.

"Glad to see you're with us. Are you okay?" he felt the need to ask, although by the way she was glaring at him was a sure sign of it.

That was nice to know.

"Um… why was I…?" Kagome asked, voice nearly a whisper, embarrassment flooding her veins, forcing her to stop speaking. Oh, it was too embarrassing! Why did she have to pass out on Origin? She would have taken the ground for all it was worth.

Decidedly a nice rocky ground that would force her into a coma.

"You passed out after blowing out the tree, remember?" he questioned, aware of Terasu's presence behind and above him in a nearby tree.

But why was she so silent…? It was so unlike her…

She blinked, she'd blown it out? She racked her brain for answers, and in finding none, turned to the male before her, cocking her head to the side.

"I blew it out? How?"

A light blush drifted across his features as she looked to him. She didn't know that even the simplest actions effected him so… He shook his head lightly. No… he wouldn't go do that path again… he wouldn't…

He couldn't. Not to her.

She was…

"Yes you did," Origin started, willing himself not to think about just what she was to him, he couldn't take it, "You used a strange power that wasn't of the Elemental, Time, nor Dimension."

"Power…? What power?" she asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She couldn't remember anything about that day actually… it was all fuzzy…

'_Why can't I remember…?_'

There was silence as her eyes met Origin's again, the confusion apparent on her face and in her scent. Terasu looked to them both before she sighed softly, the sound going unnoticed by the two situated on the ground and spoke, voice making the younger girl jump.

"Kagome, you don't know what you are, do you?" she asked quietly, eyes locking with the miko's as she jumped out of her hiding place.

'_What I am…? What's she getting at…?_'

Confused dual-colored eyes stared at Terasu, her eyes flattened tightly against her skull, "I'm human!" she paused as both foxes shot her a look, "er… well I was… Um… fox deity… thing…?"

Origin chuckled softly, stopping when Kagome looked to him in confusion and Terasu with a glare. Geez… he'd only laughed… He looked away then with a pout.

Women were so hard to understand.

"You aren't human…" Terasu trailed off, looking to the burned tree in thought, "nor are you of our race for that matter…"

'_What?_'

One silver and one gray haired head turned towards Terasu at the same time. Kagome in confusion and Origin in warning. What the Hell was she doing? Hadn't they agreed not to tell Kagome what had been speculated until they had proof to show…?

"Then…" she trailed off, looking to the white haired kitsune, obviously lost.

"What are you?" she finished, seemingly lost in thought, "I honestly don't know. The spirit that you harbor, not yours, Origin's or even mine, is not of this world. It's vexing…"

'_What spirit? There's another inside of me? How come I didn't know about it?_'

Before Kagome could ask, Origin cut in, his usually calm eyes steely with barely hidden anger, "What's vexing, _Tera_," he stressed her nickname, causing her to look at him, "is that you continue to make her worry for unnecessary reasons."

'_Unnecessary reasons…? If it's about me, then I should know, right?_'

The look that passed between them was an unreadable one for Kagome was even more confused than when she had woken up. First it was the teasing, and she could handle that from prolonged exposure to Miroku. Second, they didn't know what she was? That wasn't really comforting… and now there was this no telling thing, which really bothered her, because her curiosity was piqued.

Sometimes being a… well… whatever she was sucked.

The silence went on for a few moments longer before Terasu closed her eyes and smiled. But the way she smiled… made a shiver dance along his spine.

And that did _not_ happen. Ever.

"I was merely telling her of what I have concluded so far, Origin," Terasu finally said as if she were discussing the weather, before turning to the youngest of the three, "and Kagome…?"

Said girl blinked out of her contemplative state and looked to Terasu, clearly still out of it.

"Yes?"

"You have completed the Choosing. You are free to return to the outside."

-With Hyourin, Inuyasha and Slayer's Groups-

There was silence in the clearing where they all stood, Naraku looking in disbelief to his hands, and the others looking in disbelief to him. Save for Hyourin of course who just stood atop her pillar with Milgasia beside her, grinning as though she'd just received a yummy treat. Crimson eyes widened as he realized that a few things that he held close were no longer within his grasp.

Kagura and Kana's hearts were no longer within his grasp. It was as if they owned their own hearts. But that was impossible, they belonged to him. They _were_ him. He didn't understand, and he desperately wished to. And also, the pressure from Kohaku's memories was nonexistent within his mind, which worried him, and not many things did.

It was as though the puppeteer's strings had snapped.

But that… was impossible…

A soft laugh sounded, obviously coming from the only creature that deemed the situation funny enough. Some eyes moved to the kitsune and some remained glued to the dark-haired hanyou, confusion and understanding mingling thickly together.

He looked up then, an ugly snarl on his handsome features, eyes fixated upon the woman above him. That bitch would die, painfully. He would make sure of it.

No one crossed Naraku.

"Naraku-kun… come to me," she called to him, voice commanding and stern, though soft. And he scoffed, he would do no such thing.

'_Who does she think she is…?_' Naraku thought, eyes narrowing to slits as his body moved of its own accord towards the woman.

"Don't order me around, bitch," he bit out viciously, fully intending to stop a few feet below her pillar, but nonetheless, his body refused his orders, "What the Hells…?"

"Naraku-kun…" she cooed as his legs bent slightly before they propelled him upward, "your body belongs to me now…" she reached out when he landed near her, caressing the crescent mark upon his left cheek, "your freewill is gone."

She ignored the twinge her heart made at the sound of those words, feeling the sand slide more consciously through her veins. And she tried to ignore it, if only for now.

"Welcome... my puppet."

Naraku glared harder then, his gaze meeting those of emerald. But… was it his imagination… or did she look a tad panicked? Which was fairly odd in itself as the woman had nothing to fear, she held all the cards in place, and her power was not to be taken lightly.

Unless… there was something that she could sense and the others couldn't…

"Hyourin! What the Hell are you doing?" Inuyasha shouted, causing the three atop the pillar to turn towards the loud male. The others surrounding him just continued to watch the ones atop the pillar, curiosity guiding their actions.

"What exactly do you think I'm doing, Inu-baby?" she asked, a smirk upon her countenance as said male's ears flattened against his skull in annoyance.

"Don't talk to me like that!" he growled, a light blush adorning his features in embarrassment, "and you know exactly what I'm talking about!"

Hyourin merely glared down her nose at him before she sneered, her voice dripping with amusement, "are you sure that you in fact know what you are talking about? Because I think… that you are sorely mistaken."

Inuyasha blinked, taken aback for a moment before asking, "What do you mean?"

She smiled but did no more, for Sesshoumaru deemed it necessary to 'help' his half brother.

"Inuyasha," he paused and he could feel the glare like he felt the poison in his veins, it was just that natural, "Apparently your small mind cannot comprehend what that woman is saying," he ignored the insults directed his way, "she was using you. This Sesshoumaru knew of course, but I wanted to see what she was planning."

The Inu-tachi turned and just stared at the stoic demon lord in silence, Sesshoumaru for his part, just stood there looking as statuesque as ever.

"When…?" Sango asked cautiously, as she did not want to offend the powerful demon.

He sent her a bored look but answered after a moment, as he really didn't want to be bothered anymore, "When she first spoke of her plea. I could smell the lie as it passed through her lips, but I played along, wishing to sate my curiosity, as well as kill the hanyou Naraku," he spared a glance to said man, "that being done, I see no point in staying."

And then he turned, getting ready to allow his youki cloud to carry him away, when Inuyasha's voice reached him.

"And now you're leaving? What about Kagome?"

"Yeah! What about my wohman?" Kouga piped in as the Taiyoukai turned.

"Damn it Kouga, shut up! She's not yours!" Inuyasha barked at him before turning back to his brother, ignoring Kouga's cries of 'She's not yours either!' for once.

"What about her? She is none of my concern," Sesshoumaru said, ignoring the ookami as his thoughts returned to the last encounter. He'd seen the mark and he knew what she was, he was obligated to help her, though he loathed to admit it.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull as he looked away for a moment, not wanting Sesshoumaru to see his eyes as he thought. The taiyoukai frowned, did it really take this long for the hanyou to answer? His brother was slower than he had previously thought.

And that was something.

"Kagome is… Kagome," Inuyasha answered finally, earning a quirked eyebrow from the other male before continuing, "she's my friend- no, she's more than that… and I'll do anything to save her. I'll even…" here he paused, fingering the hilt of his beloved sword, "give you Tetsusaiga."

His eyes widened imperceptivity, did he really care about that woman that much? Well… now that he made an offer like that… how could he refuse? Although… he would have done so either way, without being bribed.

"Fine," he said, voice void of all emotion as per usual, "however, I will not accept the fang under such circumstances. It would be demeaning and useless without a fight."

The truth of it was, he no longer sought the fang that his half brother coveted. At least not at the moment anyway. What he did seek was the blessings of a certain woman, but the hanyou didn't need to know that.

Inuyasha's ears perked back up and he fought the urge to smile and instead muttered a 'keh' and turned around, looking towards Hyourin, who in turn stared unblinkingly at Sesshoumaru. So… she was used again, huh? That didn't really bother her at all, for she was only…

A marionette whose strings were hidden to only her eyes.

Naraku looked to Hyourin for a moment, enjoying the pain he saw there even though it was caused by another, before glancing to the blonde male still kneeling by her feet and noticed that his attentions were elsewhere. Crimson eyes blinked and he looked in the direction that Milgasia was so intent on studying. His eyes narrowed at what he saw.

Two large creatures were barreling towards them at breakneck speed, coming closer every second. And by the looks of it, they were dragons.

Hyourin's head snapped up as the raven-haired male's last thought danced across the forefront of her mind, her ears flattening and her lip curling into a snarl. So they were here, were they?

She didn't have much time left.

Green eyes snapped to Milgasia as he turned to face the kitsune. "Go," she leaned closer to him as her fangs glinted in the sunlight softly, "Halt their advance by any means necessary."

An unreadable look passed through his golden eyes as the magic started to take effect and he nodded, turning back to the group. He closed his eyes and allowed his body to shift into its most familiar form, taking off and soaring to do as he was told.

"Where's he goin'?" Inuyasha questioned, not taking his eyes off of the woman before him as the dragon flew over him.

Hyourin again chose not to answer him, opting instead to speak with Naraku. Inuyasha felt his eye twitch, he hated being ignored.

"Keep them company, Poison. I need to take of something important…"

'_Something important…?_' Despite himself, Naraku nodded, leaping down to stand before the others, miasma at the ready.

Lina sighed and tried to stand, grunting as her knees buckled. She still hadn't recovered her strength… at this rate… she wouldn't be able to defend herself…!

"Oi, girl!" a brash voice interrupted her musings, making her jump.

"Me?" she questioned, looking up from her seat on the ground, just a little ticked off that she wasn't addressed by her name. She was a famous bandit-killer after all.

"Yeah, you. Will you be able to use that attack again?" Puppy-dog boy asked, one amber eye staring at her from beneath silver bangs.

Just who did he think she was? Some low level sorceress? She'd show him!

"Oh course I can!" Lina yelled, tiny fangs showing as her anger gave her the strength to stand, "and the name's Lina! Lina Inverse!"

"Feh, humans…" Inuyasha muttered before turning back to Naraku, "I'm counting on you, Lina!"

She watched him run as she began to cast another recovery spell , she'd need her energy. But even through all that, none of them noticed that one was not there.

Zelgadis had slipped away.

-With Kagome-

"What?" Kagome breathed, disbelief saturating her voice as she stared at the woman before her. Origin wasn't fairing much better, his normally calm features were overwritten with shock.

She was letting Kagome go so soon?

Wide navy blue eyes watched as Kagome's features transitioned from shock to happiness in a matter of moments and he felt his chest clench painfully. This was not what he wanted, how had she progressed so quickly?

He didn't want her to leave.

"Yes. You heard me correctly, Kagome," Terasu assured, a gentle smile touching her lips as Kagome's happiness reached her.

The whites of his eyes bled pink as he looked to the white haired woman. This wasn't fair. How could she just tell her she could leave? He needed her.

His heart was held tightly within her grasp.

"Really?" the priestess asked again, joy saturating the word.

Why was she so happy, did she not know how much it was hurting him to know that she was leaving? Why did she have to leave?

He wanted her to be his.

"Yes really," Terasu smiled, almost laughing.

She should be his.

Kagome giggled lightly, she'd finally be able to see Zelgadis and the others again. She turned to Origin and grasped his larger ones in her smaller ones. The kitsune for his part, blinked as her happiness washed over him, calming him almost instantly. Vaguely, he felt something like a thread snap in the furthest reaches of his mind.

What… was that?

"Isn't it great Origin? I can finally go back!"

His eyes widened as her smile grew larger now and she had his complete attention, he felt the rest of his anger leave him then. He couldn't help smiling at the girl, a smile that made even the dense girl before him blush at the beauty of it. It was a smile that seemed to make him younger, returning him to the boy in the gardens before he'd received his power.

This was the real Origin.

"Yeah…" he replied, not realizing the magic that dispersed from his body in waves, making even Terasu gape.

"Origin…?" Kagome asked as the young man's pale cheeks blushed, his navy blue eyes seeming to glow.

"Yes, Kagome?" he asked, finding peace in the mirror- like orbs of the girl before him. And after a moment of silence, he saw it, reflected in the pools of blue gray was a younger version of himself, the way he was supposed to be.

That man's curse had been broken.

"You look different…" she trailed off as she saw the realization dawn in his eyes, the confusion soon after, and then the relief.

"Yes… I know…" he trailed off, looking at Terasu happily, only to let his smile drop at the look she was giving him. Kagome turned as Origin's eyes widened, her breath hitching in her throat.

The ball of magic that was inches from her face was enormous, soon engulfing she and Origin whole. She tried to scream, but her voice wasn't working, and all that came to her eyes was an endless white.

Navy blue eyes opened slowly, but his sight had yet to adjust, he hurt very much for some reason. What had he been doing to make his body hurt this much? If he was dead, why did he feel pain? He closed his eyes again as if to ponder it.

"I see you're awake," that voice, a woman's voice spoke to him as an ear twitched in that direction.

"Terasu?" he whispered, his throat raw.

"I'm here Origin, but I must leave you soon," she spoke equally soft, "that girl… Kagome has broken the curse sealed upon your soul."

Kagome…

His eyes snapped open as his memories returned to him. He met the sight of his sister leaning over him and snarled. She smiled softly and moved back so that he could sit up.

"Where is she? What have you done to Kagome?" he growled, resisting the urge to lash at her. This wasn't' his sister, his sister would never have done something like that.

"She is fine, Origin. She has returned as I have promised her," she whispered, eyes downcast, "it is time… that I go."

"Go? Go where? You have nowhere to go!" He all but yelled, confusion lacing and intermingling with his anger.

She gave a little smile at that and faded away as her whispered words met his ears.

"I am going back…"

'_Back…? Back where…?_'

-With Zelgadis-

He cradled Kagome's small form to his chest as he stood, pausing when his hearing picked up the sound of barely audible footsteps. Aquamarines narrowed as Hyourin's figure met his gaze a few feet away, movements slow and cautious as her ears twitched at any sound made around her.

'_Shit…_'

He moved then, trying to use the foliage to hide himself better, when the wind blew, causing her head to snap in his immediate direction. Her eyes roved over the scenery and his tan clothing caught her gaze, a sneer making its way to her delicate features.

How he wished he gave into Amelia's pleading that he wore a different color then.

"Better learn to sneak around better than that shaman. Your clothing and scent are a dead give away, let that be a lesson for you," she whispered, advancing towards him swiftly, "now if you don't mind, I'll take that kitsune."

Zelgadis pulled her tighter against his chest before glaring, this did not look good. He couldn't pull off any damaging spells with only one hand, and the chance of recoil damage at this range was sure. He opened his mouth to say something, anything to stall her from taking Kagome and reducing his chances even more of scoring a hit on her, when the glow near his chest stopped him.

"What-?"

Looking down he saw that the glow was coming from the kitsune in his grasp, the glow itself growing brighter with each passing second until he was forced to turn away from the brightness of it. There was a moment when he thought that the weight in his arms had disappeared, but it was soon replaced by a heavier, more welcome one, forcing his curiosity to pique. When the glow dimmed, he immediately turned his head to look at what had become of the kitsune, his eyes widening as he took in the form of a perfectly human Kagome laying peacefully within his grasp.

'_No…_'

Hyourin halted in favor of staring at what had become of her prey. It was too soon… Terasu had finished her so called Choosing too early. Though, why she called it a Choosing was beyond her as Kagome was the only candidate for such power. But still…

The unconscious girl that lay placidly within Zelgadis' arms donned her normal clothing; her green, red, and white sailor fuku of the modern era. Her hair had returned to its normal coloring- raven black, so black that it was tinted dark blue. The jewels were gone and the heart-shaped face of her youth had replaced the slightly more angular beauty of the fox. The nearly completed Shikon no Tama dangled on a delicately beaded chain around her neck, shining gently pink.

'_This can't be happening… I can't have missed this chance yet again…_'

Zelgadis' eyes crinkled as a genuine smile graced his stony features, the danger of the dark-haired fox seemingly forgotten, as his attention was focused solely on the girl in his grasp. He reached out tentatively to touch her skin, trying to prove to himself that this time was real- that it wasn't an illusion, the soft skin of her rosy cheek met that of his stone finger tips gently. At the moment his cool fingers came in contact with Kagome's skin, her thick eyelashes fluttered gently before opening seconds later, revealing dazed blue-gray orbs.

'_I can't have failed…!_'

She recognized him instantly and she smiled, something passing through her eyes as she slowly lifted a hand to cover his own gently. He blushed lightly and nearly looked away in embarrassment when the warmth of a tear slipped onto his hand, dampening it somewhat, confirming what he had hoped for earlier.

She was real.

"Damn it!" Hyourin cursed, moving back a good foot as the two before her turned in surprise, "You weren't supposed to wake up this early…! Damn you Terasu! Damn you to the Hell you should be in!"

Blue-gray eyes narrowed as she wiped a stray tear from her face, all traces of her previous happiness gone, before she stared in shock at her hand- her HUMAN hand. She'd returned to her human form at last. She looked down when she noticed the faint warmth at her chest and sure enough, the Shikon was there, more complete than she'd remembered. She grasped it gently and it hummed in response as she stood, seemingly gaining courage as she faced this woman a second time.

"Why do you still hunt for me Hyourin?" she asked as Zelgadis stood as she began to speak, "I still don't have a clear understanding of what you want, surely there's a reason, as there is for everything we do."

"I…" she began, but paused as something brushed at the edge of her senses, something agonizingly familiar, but she pushed it away, "need to capture you."

"But why? Why do you need to capture me?" Kagome pressed, genuinely curious, "You even came into my mind to try and get at… whatever you want."

Blazing greens seemed to burn a whole into the younger woman's head as her eyes locked with the other's before they darted off to the side. Loose strands of hair drifted across her face as she lowered her head, looking to the ground beside her, and she spoke. Her voice was so small, so soft that she was almost not heard.

"I want you… to kill me."

-With the Others-

Filia barreled into the slightly larger golden dragon with such force that they were both knocked off balance. She hoped that Milgasia wouldn't hold it against her when he returned to normal, but it had to be done. No one deserved to be controlled like this.

Valgaav saw the impact and winced as they fell to the ground below with a loud crash, but not without biting, snarling, and clawing at each other as they went down. He steeled himself and flew on ahead, he needed to find Hyourin fast, Filia wouldn't be able to hold off a male for long without hurting him. And more over… he was more suited to his task.

-

Inuyasha dodged another tentacle and fired off a Wind scar, tearing through extending limbs with annoyance. The man just wasn't getting tired, he'd think a full on attack (with Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and… those weird people) would have been enough as it was previously, but something was wrong.

And no, it wasn't the Dragon Strike that nearly singed him.

Naraku's tentacles regenerated faster than ever without him even breaking a sweat as other miscellaneous body parts were lopped off and re-grown just as fast. His eyes were just as empty as Sesshoumaru's face at any time of the day, it was unnerving really. Normally you'd see at least SOME kind of malicious intent, but there was none. Nothing. Nada. Zilch.

A tentacle had gotten close enough at that time and made a bold move, forcing Inuyasha to block with the Tetsusaiga, the force of the blow making him slip and lose his balance. That tentacle writhed on the steel of the fang before moving, trying to find a way past his defense as others closed in, not giving the hanyou the time to recover. Amber eyes widened as he moved to swing the sword at his awkward angle, but was relieved when the blonde swordsman sliced through them and made Naraku falter uncertainly.

"Are you okay?" Gourry questioned, Gorunova's energy pulsing within his hands as Inuyasha stood, facing Naraku as well.

Inuyasha just grunted his response before grasping the fang's hilt tightly, asking quickly, "Is that woman done yet?"

Blue eyes blinked in confusion before he figured out who the silver haired male was talking about, looking towards the ruby eyed female on the cliff behind him, he turned. Their eyes met, crimson clashing with blue and she nodded, the Dragon's Blood talismans already glowing.

"Yeah."

-With Hyourin-

"What…?" Kagome breathed, disbelief saturating the word as she stared unabashedly at the woman before her.

Emerald greens closed briefly and she spoke again, voice louder and steadier, "I don't believe I stuttered. I want- no need- you to kill me. Sadly… you're the only one who can, I'm afraid."

"You've gotta be joking!"

"I'm as serious as a death threat from Sesshoumaru, darling."

Zelgadis blinked in confusion before looking to the two women before him, the smaller one being Kagome, and the other being the woman who called herself Hyourin. This whole situation was really messing with his head, and he hoped that when it was all over he'd still have a brain left to think with. She'd wanted Kagome to kill her the entire time…? Why didn't she just say so instead of beating around the bush this past week! '_But…_' he looked to the green eyed woman, '_she's afraid… something's making her do this… but what?_'

"How am I the only one who can kill you? I don't… I don't want to kill anyone without a reason…," Kagome trailed off, looking towards the woman before her in confusion, missing the light sheen of sweat that covered her body as well as the slightly panicked look in her eyes.

'_Damn it! Why did she have to be a saint…?_'

"Because my dear…," she said, her voice void of the panic that she felt, "that very unique store of powers within you is what I need to destroy this body of mine…" Hyourin explained, trailing off as she felt a large build- up of power near where she left Naraku and Milgasia.

'_Shit…_'

"But that still doesn't give me reason enough to-"

"Then I'll make a reason," Hyourin interrupted, eyes narrowed and panic diluted by desperation.

"What…? How?" Kagome questioned curiously, this woman didn't know any of her weaknesses, Zelgadis could more than enough fend for himself so what could possibly-?

"Kagome! Kagome where are you?" Shippou's voice called out making Kagome pale, Zelgadis' eyes widen, and Hyourin look towards his voice.

"No…" Kagome whispered as Zelgadis noticed Hyourin's facial expression.

The fox was smirking now, her eyes narrowed to slits, "What timing… don't you agree?"

Shippou had just run into the clearing when Kagome had just moved forward, her blue gray eyes filled with worry. A smile lit his lips just before he was grabbed by strong, yet slender hands, forcing him still against a well-endowed chest. He blinked and turned his head, but was met with light pink lips and deadly claws just grazing the sensitive skin of his neck.

What the HELL had he just walked into?

"Shippou!"

"Kago-!" he was stopped by the claws against his neck, pressing hard enough to pierce skin and make him bleed lightly. His eyes widened and he forced himself to stay still, Kagome was here… she'd save him…

"Now Kagome… make your choice. Let him be killed… or ensure his life be saved?"

Before she could even think of a way out of this, a roar was heard overhead and all three of the adults looked up in time to see a white hot flame fire at Hyourin. She dodged with ease and sprinted out of the forest with Shippou in hand, swiftly followed by Val and the others.

Naraku paused in his attack as he felt his master's presence grow stronger, he looked over to the forest and watched as she burst out of the foliage in a dead run, followed by the chimera, the reincarnation, and the ancient dragon. He watched as she dodged another attack thrown by Val before she looked his way, the silent command he saw there spurring him into action.

'_Take care of the dragon._'

He nodded before she looked away, focusing on dodging the flames that danced around her body. Naraku recalled his tentacles, erecting a barrier and releasing miasma, before transforming into his true form: a giant spider demon. He wasted no time and shot out a thick sticky thread at Val, catching him and pulling him towards his body. The dragon roared and flapped his wings trying to move away but was otherwise pulled close enough to the spider that Lina couldn't fire off her Laguna Blade.

"Damn it! Get him away from there, I can't get a clear shot without the recoil hitting him!" Lina shouted, stopping mid cast as she let the energy leave her hands.

The ones who were fighting the spider hanyou nodded (save for Sesshoumaru who just glared) and did as she ordered.

Hyourin smiled- two birds with one stone.

"Hyourin!"

She glanced over her shoulder and let herself to slow down and skid to a stop as she allowed Kagome and Zelgadis to catch up. She watched as they halted a few feet away, Zelgadis' breathing labored and Kagome too focused to notice that she wasn't at all tired.

'Good, she doesn't need to notice yet…' 

"Ah? Have you decided yet?" Hyourin asked as she dangled a scowling Shippou loosely with her right hand as she gripped his tiny haori collar tightly and turned to see Kagome's hands in position to fire an arrow.

"…," she paused, hesitation taking over her body. Did she really have to do this? Surely this woman had a logical reason for wanting to die?

Couldn't this be resolved another way?

"What's taking so long, Kagome? Do you want this kit to die?" Hyourin goaded, eyes wild as her loose hair obscured her face.

'_Shippou…_'

Steeling herself, Kagome allowed the elemental power to flow through her arms, creating a brilliantly rainbow colored bow and arrow. Her miko powers joined soon after and the whole of her was encased in a light pinkish- white tint. She glanced up to see Hyourin standing before her, arms wide as the fox looked to her, a content smile on her face.

'_Atta girl._'

She let the arrow fly at that moment, the power of which it emanated created a deep trench beneath its path. The speed at which it traveled let out a shrill whistling sound that made all pause and watch. Shippou was released as soon as she saw the look on Kagome's face become one of determination, he was thrown a safe distance away as something white shot past him, making a beeline for Hyourin. Just before the arrow pierced her heart, Hyourin was met with dazzling white hair.

"Terasu…"

The arrow pierced them both clean through, making Hyourin stumble and fall backwards, green eyes wide and empty.

'_My… Light…'_

She was dead.

Terasu stood her ground, wings extended and quivering as her hair fell into her face. Her breathing was labored and her tails were still, it seemed that it took the rest of her strength to remain standing.

"Tera… TERASU!" Kagome yelled, voice panicked as she bolted from her spot as hot tears pricked in her eyes towards the white fox, close to stumbling.

"Why do you care… Kagome? As I've said before…" here she coughed, but instead of crimson blood, golden sand spouted from her body, "I can only… die once…" she smiled softly as Kagome reached her, Kagome's warm hands touching her cool skin, seeming to make it burn.

"Terasu… why?"

Amber eyes looked to her and her vision started to darken, "Because… we needed to be pierced by the same arrow… destroyed by the current master of Elements…" she pulled her arm free from Kagome's grasp, falling as her strength left her.

"Goodbye… Kagome…"

Hot tears fell from her eyes as she tried to catch her, to keep her from leaving her. She only touched a few strands of hair before she landed atop her Other's body, completely eclipsing it.

"TERASU!"

'_My… Darkness…_'

An explosion of power erupted as soon as they touched, blasting Kagome back as it spread. She landed in Inuyasha's arms as he'd come near when he'd smelled her tears.

Naraku had dissolved into the remains of his body by this time and Milgasia had stopped his assault. Hyourin's power had faded and her spells had lost their body.

The light dimmed and the ones who were looking (Kagome was sobbing into Inuyasha's haori, Zelgadis and Kouga were looking on in concern, and Sesshoumaru was looking elsewhere) could make out a silouette. It was tall and strangely shaped. When the light had vanished completely, (Kagome looked up then) everyone could do nothing but stare.

'_Merge… and become…_'

Long deep gray locks hung around a long and slender face which upon its crown sat two white-tipped gray fox ears. Nine similarly colored tails lay still upon the ground behind her. Enormous charcoal- gray wings rested folded at her sides, feathers rustling in the wind.

_A young woman looked around the gardens in search of something…_

Kagome's tears halted as she gazed at the woman's face in shock. This wasn't right… How was she here?

_She cried out as her brother lay bleeding in her lap as she sat in the sea of cherry blossom petals…_

Wasn't she dead? Where were Terasu's and Hyourin's corpses?

_Her body lay still and pale within the bed, the ceremonial dagger clasped loosely within her grasp as her soul had already departed to the afterlife…_

"Ama… Amaterasu…"

'_Twilight._'

Lime green eyes opened and stared directly at her in silence.

-End chapter 20-

p… Sorry… I was having a tough time writing this chapter because I was going through a depression phase… I hope it's completely over now so that I can finish this story… heh heh… only 5 more chapters and an Epilogue! I hope you all can continue to read until then! Until next time!

-Kouseki


	21. A Shaman's Heart

Happy New Year's all, I hope you had a Merry X-mas cause mine sucked. So I give all my love and hope to you all for the next year, mwah. XD

**Chapter 21:**

A Shaman's Heart

"Ama… Amaterasu…"

Cool lime green eyes looked to Kagome from beneath disheveled gray strands in silence, curiosity at the identity of the girl flickering within their depths.

'_Is she… one of my subjects…?'_ she thought absently as she extended her arms out before her, palms up. She looked away from the small group staring at her all in favor of examining the thin white lines that danced across the delicate skin of her wrists.

Blinking in confusion, she brushed tentative fingers across the surface of her left wrist, the ghosts of scars telling her so much and yet nothing. What was going on…? Hadn't she…?

The smell of brimstone met her sensitive nose as a man in the black cloak kneeled before her, right hand cupping her chin as she looked into the dark recesses of his hood.

"Aren't you… Amaterasu… the Sovereign of the Elements?" Kagome asked, jarring the gray-haired kitsune from her memories with a slight twitch and tightening of fingers upon her wrist.

Coolly confused green eyes drifted back to blue-gray as she tilted her head slightly in confirmation. She felt the cool wind blow against her skin and ruffle her feathers, tousling her hair as well as she closed her eyes.

She was alive.

"Yes… I am empress Butai, Amaterasu, keeper of the eight elements and peace in this world… Who are you girl?" she breathed, confusion lacing the question thickly.

How was she alive…?

Kagome glanced to Zelgadis and Shippou and then back, "My name is Higurashi, Kagome."

Her eyes snapped open and the raven-haired priestess was hard pressed not to flinch from the glare that seemed as acidic as the liquid they resembled, _'She smells of the Elemental… How can that be if I live…? Am I alive…?'_

The scars on her wrists seemed to glare at her, mocking her in her confusion.

"How is it that you are blessed by the Elements when I breathe?" she questioned, eyes narrowing, as she took a small sniff, "Time and Dimension have fallen to your will as well, but that cannot be…" she glanced at her wrists again before looking to Kagome again, "Where is Origin?"

The girl was at a loss for words. How could she not know that Origin was dead…? Oh yes… she'd passed on before her brother. But if she was dead…

'I can only die once…' 

How did she stand so full of life before her now?

At this point, Shippou took it upon himself to make his presence known by hopping onto Kagome's shoulder, making the girl nearly jump out of her skin. She blinked widely at him and he smiled, shrugging a little before whispering into her ear, "How do you know this lady?"

She thought about how to explain the matter of she and Terasu's meeting without sounding too crazy and sighed when no answer was forthcoming, opting instead to answer vaguely, "I met her when I went missing."

Amaterasu quirked an eyebrow as her hearing caught what had been said. What was the girl going on about… and why did she not answer her question…?

"Girl-" she started but the kit interrupted her.

"Does she know that she's naked…?"

The elder kitsune scowled and as she noticed that many of the males had diverted their eyes even before the child had mentioned it. Of course she noticed. What was she, blind? Although to her disdain, the human monk continued to stare with the lecherous look intact.

Kagome flushed lightly when she finally took notice of the woman's state of undress as Sango preceded to beat said monk unconscious, and looked away, saying, "Um… Tera--"

The blade of wind that sliced her cheek open was one that gave her pause, her eyes wide as she looked jerkily up to the fuming kitsune.

"Who do you think you are ignoring me and then addressing me with such familiarity?" Amaterasu seethed, lime greens burning, "Do not ignore my questions, girl, or your life is forfeit. Answer me truthfully and I will forgive your naïve blunder."

Shippou bristled, Zelgadis glared, Kouga had to be restrained by a fuming InuYasha, and Kagome merely blinked, her eyes finding the other's with a calm she didn't feel, "Blessed by the Elements, I am your successor, Amaterasu-sama." She wiped the blood away that dribbled down her cheek, glancing to her hand before looking back to the woman before her, "You died many years ago, as did your younger brother, Origin. I have been blessed by his power as well, though I don't know why." She looked away for a moment and met Zelgadis' gaze, "Origin's soul rests within mine, why this happened is yet another mystery."

The scent of brimstone grew as the man spoke to her, the words forgotten and faded. Only the distant memory of a voice lingered.

Her eyes widened and she took a step forward, disbelief coating her voice, "I felt in my heart that I had died, but Origin…?"

Navy blue eyes crinkled in mirth as he laughed at his sister, silver strands falling into his eyes hap hazardously in his mirth.

She snarled, "You lie! Origin could not have- would not have let himself die!"

_A small hand gripped hers as the siblings walked through the lush gardens together, the cherry blossom petals swirling at their feet. Blue eyes looked into her own, a smile lighting his lips._

"I'll be with you forever, Tera. So don't you leave me!" 

She choked back a sob as tears escaped her moistened eyes, "Explain your self, girl!"

"…" Kagome felt the other woman's pain and it kept all of her willpower not to rush over and comfort her. She was not the Terasu she knew, "I speak only the truth."

"You're so cool, Tera! I wanna be like you when I grow up!" 

Amaterasu dragged both of her hands through her hair and gripped at her ears at a loss of what to do, it hurt. It proved that she was alive. The tears were warm against her cheeks, the wind that tousled her hair and feathers, the breath that she inhaled… It all proved that she was alive.

"You died many years ago, as did your younger brother, Origin…" 

Why was she alive when Origin was not?

A broken sob escaped her throat and she looked away, her throat constricting as she spoke, "You lie… It has to be a lie…"

'She's in pain…' 

Kagome took a tentative step forward when InuYasha's rough voice sounded, stopping her from doing anything else, "Stop tryin' ta call Kagome a liar! She'd never lie!"

'_Only to the people who don't really need to know that I go 500 years into the past…'_ she thought to herself a bit sheepishly as Amaterasu looked to the hanyou, her eyes burning in confused anger.

"And you are to say that I am wrong?" she nearly screeched, tails bristling, "I never lie!"

The priestess tried once more to think of something to say, but Shippou beat her to it, his little voice gushing forth from her shoulder.

"There's a first time for everything!" she stared at the kit a moment before looking back to the woman before them nervously.

'_They are all against me…!'_ Amaterasu thought frantically, her tears increasing as her madness returned slowly, _'This is the fault of that girl!'_ she glared through her tears at the raven-haired girl and scowled,_'I'll kill her… Then they'll believe me. I'll kill her and I will be right!'_

It was then that she transformed, an elegant storm gray fox standing where the kitsune-jin had once stood. The bloodlust that leaked off of her was not at all pleasant, and even Sesshoumaru felt the need to grip Toukijin in preparation to attack. She growled and whimpered soon after as a pain in her head made its way into her awareness, making her eyesight blur and her stumble at the abruptness of it.

'_This pain…'_ she thought, ears flattened against her skull in an effort to relieve some pain, _'I cannot stay and fight… she is lucky this day…'_

Amaterasu turned, but not before shooting Kagome a glare that made the girl swallow lightly, and faded away from their sight leaving only the ashes of her rebirth. There was silence and the girl let out a sigh, starting to move over to the ashes, only to be stopped by InuYasha's arm.

"Where were you, Kagome?" InuYasha asked, eyes expressive as his worry for her finally showed through.

'_InuYasha was worried about me…'_ she thought as she smiled gently, making a light tinge of pink break out across the bridge of the hanyou's nose. "I'm fine InuYasha. These guys found me as soon as I was transported to this world and have been taking care of me ever since. They're really nice and I guess you could say that they're my new friends." She gestured to the Slayers group.

"The red head is Lina Inverse, she's got quite a temper," she narrowly dodged the hastily cast _Fireball_ and continued, "but she's got a heart of gold. She's kinda like you in a way…" she trailed off as she ignored the glares from both sides.

"The blonde is Gourry Gabriev, he's nice and basically harmless," she said, throwing a smile to the blonde swordsman before continuing, "and he's really awesome at sword fighting. You should challenge him sometime, InuYasha."

The two looked at one another and Gourry smiled at InuYasha's scowl.

"The long haired woman in the leather is Naga the Serpent," Kagome said, gesturing to the tall female beside Lina who gave an earsplitting peal of laughter that made many cringe and Miroku stare at a certain part of her anatomy, "she's rather unique and is good with spells…" she mumbled, rubbing at her ear a little.

"Of course I am! I'm Naga the Serpent! Ohohohohohohohohohohohoho!" she bubbled, ignoring the sweat drops and the obvious staring at her chest.

"The last female of the group is Amelia Seiloon, and she's a princess I believe…?" Kagome said, looking to the youngest of them all for confirmation. At the nod she continued, "She loves justice and won't hesitate to step in if she thinks something's wrong."

Amelia flushed and smiled, bowing to them politely.

There was a brief silence as Kagome flushed lightly before speaking again, "The guy standing next to me… is Zelgadis Graywoods." She looked away from the chimera's general direction before continuing, "he's helped me a lot, more so than the others and is really nice."

Zelgadis himself looked away, a faint tinge of pink dusting his stone cheeks as well. InuYasha saw this but didn't say anything, opting instead to watch the tan clad shaman closely.

The man looked to be made of stone and his hair of wire but InuYasha cared not for that, oh no. It was the scent that seemed to wrap itself around the own man's natural scent of spices. He reeked of Kagome, it was almost as though she'd scent marked him, but that was impossible. Amber eyes continued on staring right up until the introductions were done, scowling when he found Kouga was doing a similar assessment.

Aquamarines blinked as he turned and looked to the source of his discomfort, he'd been feeling eyes on him since he had been introduced and it was unnerving to see that two of that new group were staring at him. Both cobalt blue and amber stares hardened into full out glares and Zelgadis sighed, looking back to Kagome, unwilling and unwanting of a staring contest.

These friends of hers apparently didn't like him.

"Um… not to be rude or anything," Lina began after Kagome had finished introducing her group plus Sesshoumaru, "but who were those people?" she asked, eyes roving over every member and resting on the white clad Taiyoukai slightly apart from the group. Sesshoumaru snorted and looked away just to show how much he thought she needed to know about the matter.

Not much apparently.

At the silence, Kagome sighed and deemed it as her unannounced duty to be the one who filled everyone in about things. Sometimes being the only who cared not about differences the most really sucked.

"The man's name was Naraku, and the women were Hyourin, Terasu, and Amaterasu…" she related, eyes downcast at Terasu's name.

Lina nodded, "but how do you know who the women were? We've only seen that Naraku guy before," Lina pressed on, her curiosity piqued.

"Um…" she stalled, unsure of how to explain all that needed to be said without her sounding like a nut again. Zelgadis noticed and came to her rescue, effectively drawing Lina's attention away from the poor girl.

"The black-haired woman had confronted us before when we were in the forest when you were fighting the Naraku golem. As for the white haired woman…" he glanced at Kagome before continuing, "she drove away the other, Hyourin."

"Yeah, okay. But what about-?" Lina stopped when Filia had run up and glomped the unsuspecting raven-haired priestess, almost making said girl fall over. Blue gray eyes widened in confusion, blinking as tearful blue eyes looked up at her.

"Um…?" Kagome whispered, her voice a little shaky as her surprise was made apparent.

"Thank you so much, young miko! You've helped us so much by destroying that vile woman, we are in your debt," the blue-eyed blonde woman told her, a watery smile spreading upon her face.

Kagome blinked a few times and looked to the other two dragons standing just slightly behind Filia. Val smiled, his hands carelessly placed behind his head as his amber eyes looked to her with so much gratefulness that the girl had to look away. Milgasia, for his part, merely nodded, a small half smile touching his features. She tentatively wrapped her arms around the taller female as a nervous smile touched her lips.

"You don't need to thank me. I've only done what any other person would do given the chance."

Zelgadis closed his eyes, a content smile touching his lips at Kagome's words. Amelia saw this and looked away, a slightly pained look crossing her youthful visage as Filia pulled away from Kagome, her smile still present.

"Take this," she pulled out and handed the girl a dark blue opal that looked suspiciously like one of the dragon gems that she wore, "should you ever be in trouble, just wish upon that gem and we will find you," she stepped back and bowed, moving back to where the other two dragons stood.

"It was nice seeing you again, Lina-san, Gourry-san, Amelia-san," she said, waving to each in turn as Milgasia nodded in greeting and Val just smirked. Lina smiled a little and waved as Filia gave one last bow before the three of them transformed and took off.

"Um… who was that…?" Kagome asked no one in particular as she held the gem to her chest, watching the rapidly departing forms in the sky in a bit of a daze.

"That was Filia," Lina started before an enormous growl made it known to herself and the others that she was hungry, "eh heh, but before I answer that, let's find a place to eat!"

Kagome laughed at the InuYasha group's expressions (save Sesshoumaru who cared not to show such an emotion) and nodded, deciding it was far better than standing in this place of wretched rebirth. She cast a last look at the ashes a little ways away before joining the group.

-With Amaterasu-

The force of the blow against the tree made the trunk rattle and the leaves shake violently. She pulled back once more and repeated the action until it cracked and shattered, her head bleeding around the jewel imbedded on her forehead.

She took no notice.

Her heavy breathing filled the silent forest as the blood continued to drip steadily down, running through her fur and into her eyes, becoming indistinguishable from the blood red of her rage. Lime green irises darted wildly around her, not really taking in anything as the blood seeped into her saliva and splashed onto the forest floor below her.

She couldn't taste it.

'_This pain… I can't stop the pain! Why does it hurt?'_ she growled as she slammed her head into yet another tree, making the branches and leaves shudder from the impact. She repeated this until her knees buckled and she collapsed, dropping to the forest floor in a heap. Her breathing was more ragged than before.

She was tired. So very tired.

She closed her eyes as her exhaustion kept her from doing anything more, sitting as still as possible in an attempt to stop the pain. As the blackness closed in about her tired mind, she nearly sighed in relief as the pain dulled to a throb.

-With the others-

To say that the pub's combined restaurant was lively with service, you'd have to be severely, horribly wrong.

It was chaotic.

Kagome, she being a kitsune and all, had never really paid attention to how much food Gourry, Lina, and Naga ate between themselves until now. To say that the food before her failed to draw her attention was like saying humans didn't breath air. It was a shame.

That turkey leg looked rather appealing…

As Gourry snagged the piece of bird from the reeling miko's plate, Inuyasha and the others (save Sesshoumaru who claimed he didn't eat human food) just sort of sat there in a daze. It was so… morally disturbing, and yet… they couldn't look away. It was fascinating. It was intriguing. It was…

It was like watching bottomless pits absorbing any and everything that was stupid enough to draw close enough, and as a matter of fact…

It was just like that.

Zelgadis and Amelia, being the only two in the group who were used to this display, ate as though those three were not there. They ignored the bewildered faces of their audience and the flustered and nervous waiters all in favor of focusing upon their own meals. Zelgadis ate as sparingly as normal and Amelia ate with the dignity of a princess. Kirara, who was also unaffected by the display, stole bits of food when given the chance, not wanting to bother the stone-still Sango who sat rigid and unmoving in her chair.

When the fireballs started flying, Kagome felt the need to excuse herself. She slipped out without the notice of any save two, who watched her progress to and through the door. Shippou was about to stand when Zelgadis moved before him, excusing himself before Amelia and following the raven-haired girl.

Vibrant green eyes shut as he allowed a small smile to grace his lips and sat back down. He'd allow him just this once to prove himself to his mother, but that was all. It was Kagome after all.

And Shippou loved her for that.

The youngest princess of Sailune continued to stare at the last spot that Zelgadis' cloak had disappeared, her gaze hard and unrelenting. The forced smile upon her lips was anything but pleasant, but none took any notice, they were too occupied. She was… happy for the chimera, her feelings didn't matter next to his. He deserved a right to be happy.

Even though her heart hurt as it never had before.

-With Amaterasu-

She awoke to a splitting headache and cried out, her howl tortured and ragged as it echoed throughout the woods. Her wings stretched out as she reared her head back, flames licking at her jaws, a spell at the ready.

A figure stepped forward from the shadows.

Her eyes immediately went to his black clad form and let her spell fly, eyes wild and mind blank. She wanted to burn everything away, leave it to ash if only this pain would go away.

'Why did it hurt?' 

The man waved away her attack as if he were swatting away some bothersome insect. The flames caught on the plant life and a wild fire sprung forth, eating away at all the green and growing. The brightness of the flame made her flinch away as the pain in her head intensified greatly.

'Why does it hurt?' 

She howled again and reared her body back, stomping on the ground and causing the earth to spring up around her, sharp pillars were created, uprooting trees and stopping the fire from going too out of control.

But the man seemed to take no heed to her display of power.

He moved around the razor sharp pillars as though in a dance. His movements were as fluid as the water in a pond, uncontainable. His advance never wavered nor slowed as he drew closer to the large fox.

And just like that he stood before her, robes billowing from the wind created from the lingering flames. He crouched before her, paying no heed to her soft growls nor the way her eyes struggled to focus upon his person, and touched her chin gently.

'It feels so… nice…' 

As he lifted her blood-soaked jaw, she began to lose consciousness as he whispered something she only just caught the end of.

"The Twilight…"

-With Zelgadis-

His footsteps were light upon the ground as he moved silently though the dark underbrush, leaves rustling gently when he brushed against them. He was concentrated upon the trail that Kagome had left behind using his Mage Sight; she was just that powerful. With each footprint that he came across in the soft mud, he could see the power that she leaked like a small puddle. The fact that she could go about leaking power like this was a little scary to say the least.

Couldn't she feel the drain of energy from her power?

After a few more minutes of walking, he saw something that made him pause. A silverfish pink bonfire roared brightly high above the tree line, making even the stars seem dull. He looked down and pressed forward a little more, freezing in his steps just when he could make out the source of the power.

Kagome was staring at the moon in the middle of a lake in a sort of trance, her power swirling around her with not a care in the world. The moonlight shone upon her skin, making it seem as though it were glowing and pale. Her hair seemed gray, the moonlight giving it an unearthly glow.

He dispelled his Mage Sight and stepped forward, snapping a twig mercilessly.

She stiffened and turned as he was looking to the twig beneath his boot with a stony expression. He looked up as her twirling hair rested against her back and the water droplets settled back into the lake. For a moment, he thought he saw her previous form silhouette her body, but it was gone too quickly to really register. The miko blinked and blushed, moving towards him when she recognized who he was.

"Zelgadis? How'd you find me?" she questioned, blue gold eyes looking at him from under her bangs.

He blinked as he watched her eyes swirl back into the familiar blue gray before shaking his head and giving his little half smile, "your power is so strong that my Mage Sight could pick up your tracks on the floor."

She blinked and blushed harder, looking away as her eyes switched back to blue gold and grew unfocused. He again saw the shadow of her other form and his brows furrowed. Why was he seeing this?

His eyes widened as a thought made itself present and he looked to the girl before him more closely. _'Could it be…?'_

"Kagome?" He questioned, placing his hands on her shoulders to get her attention. She jumped a little and her head turned, her large eyes (that were blue gray again) looking to his.

"Hm?" she muttered, a slight blush still lingering upon her cheeks.

"Are you… hiding your form from us?"

Her eyes widened, gray flickering and giving way to gold, before she allowed a sad little smile touch her lips.

"I guess… I couldn't hide anything from you, Zelgadis…," she extended a hand to him and let out a breath. He sent her a curious look and grasped her slender fingers with nothing more than the ghost of a smile.

She pulled him onto the lake with surprising strength and he felt himself stumble a little. She looked back to him to make sure he was okay and allowed herself to shed her human form in a cloud of sparkles. The chimera gaped at her as she led him to the middle of the lake.

She was different from the last time he'd seen her like this… different in a good way.

Her hair was a gorgeous sterling silver, the color of that male fox… Origin. Her fur had a lustrous sheen to it, silver up until the white-tipped ends of her tails. She still donned her… sailor fuku as she'd called it, but the magic she now possessed allowed it to fit her body perfectly. Her wings were still pure white, but the tips of her flight feathers were gold. And when she turned to face him, the shaman could only stare, unable to speak.

She still looked about the same except that her features had matured more and she had lost the child-like curve of her face. She looked more like a woman, and her eyes were more slanted to match her new persona. She was so pale that the markings that replaced her pearls were glaringly noticeable.

"I… didn't want anyone to worry," Kagome started, voice soft as her ears flattened against her head, "I was afraid that they might try to return me to a form that is far to weak to hold my power… and if that happened… my power would destroy everything!"

Zelgadis was silent a moment as Kagome looked away. Yes he still remember what "Terasu" had told him about Kagome's power, but she never mentioned the sheer amount that she would have. At the moment, he didn't feel angry of afraid, in fact, he felt quite happy.

She had chose to keep to herself instead of making everyone else worry about her. She had kept this to herself and still retained the ability to smile. He smiled a little to himself and realized-

He loved her for that.

"Kagome, he whispered, his half smile resting on his lips as she turned to face him.

She opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by the feeling of cool lips on hers. She was frozen for a moment before Zelgadis started to pull away in which she deepened the kiss, wanting more than just that little bit of contact. Kagome felt him smile against her lips and smiled in return.

It seemed they both had little secrets.

-With Amaterasu-

She awoke slowly, disoriented and confused. The pain in her head was gone for the moment and it allowed her to finally regain her bearings. But there was someone near her. Someone she didn't remember smelling.

But their presence was another matter entirely.

She opened her eyes and was met by a black cloak, he was facing away from her and she couldn't see his face. How could he instill such fear and worthlessness into her from just being near her? She looked away and clamped down on those thoughts, catching sight of the room and holding in a small gasp.

This was not a place she expected to see.

A ruined room with torn tapestries and hangings charred black met her gaze. Half of the room was gone and the other half burned and destroyed until you could see the stone of the floors. But the bed that she lay in… the bad was untouched and beautiful. She remembered this blanket. But from where, where did she see them?

The pain in her head stopped her train of thought and she winced from the abruptness of it. This pain was different, this time it was accompanied by memories.

"_**I**__ wonder how this Amaterasu will die… I just know it will be glorious and beautiful…" she looked to the silver-haired male beside her, "Origin, I demand that you tell me. When and where?"_

_The boy's eyes widened and shook his head, "N-no, Tera, you know that that is forbidden-"_

"_Oh shush, I'm ruler here and I can bend the rule just this once, so go ahead… tell me. I can take it."_

"_But Tera…"_

"_It'll be okay, Gin," she ruffled the boy's hair lovingly, "I'll be fine."_

_There was a moment of silence in which Origin sighed, calling forth his power with little enthusiasm, _"The end of a life I wish to see, my empress' to be specific, my kin, my sister, Amaterasu of the Elements."

_There was a silence in which his eyes went unfocused but came back swiftly. _

"_In a month… in the castle."_

_The silence that followed was anything but pleasant._

"_What?"_

Her eyes snapped open as a tear slid down her cheek. No! She didn't want to remember! Not now, not ever!

_**L**__ime green eyes stared listlessly at the grand feast before her, a maid standing nervously beside her while Origin stared in obvious concern._

"_Please eat my liege, you grow weaker by the day."_

_The peal of laughter that bubbled forth from her throat was anything but pleasant and all in the vicinity stopped and stared._

"_I refuse. The poison will kill me. Hee hee hee, I will die."_

_"Tera…"_

She tugged on her ears and let a whimper escape as she sat up. Why? Why was she remembering? Why now?

_**O**__rigin stood beside her bed with a tray of food and a spoon in his hand, trying and failing in getting the empress to eat._

"_Tera, please eat… please…"_

_Unfocused green eyes moved to him in a gaunt and pale face and allowed him a smile._

_"If I do, the lavender owls will tell the orange daisies that I am conspiring with the black eels to kill them."_

_Navy blue eyes stared at her a moment before he shook his head, the confusion in that one sentence almost deterring him from his task._

"_Tera?"_

"_Yes, and the green hawk will notify the white viper and he will kill me."_

_The tears that fell were silent against the embroidered blanket._

She was crying now, the pain of remembering coupled with her sorrow was too much. Why did she have to remember?

_**T**__he room was dark when he entered; funny he thought the torches were lit when he'd left last time…_

"_Tera…?"_

"_Here you are… Crystal care to have a cup of wine with me and Sir Rabbit?"_

_Origin froze for a moment. Wine…? Who gave her wine? And who in the many Hells was Sir Rabbit? She'd called him Crystal starting a few days ago, he thought it was because of his hair._

"_Tera?" he called again, tentative and just a little worried._

_There was a shuffle and the spilling of liquid before there was silence. _

"_Ah… look there… Emerald is… jealous. Crystal… do you mind serving… yourself? I have to… see to Emerald…"_

"_Emerald…? Who's Emer…?"_

_It was then that his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he just barely refrained from screaming. The floor was splattered with dark stains and Amaterasu's left wrist was dripping a copious amount of blood onto the floor. _

"_TERA!"_

_Half lidded eyes looked to him and he could see a small smile on her lips._

"_How rude to yell Crystal… He's the White Viper… that's who. How… could you forget…?"_

_He ran over and tried to staunch the flow of blood but he could already feel his sister's heart slowing, her skin was so cold…_

"_It's… hard to breath… could it be that… Emerald poisoned me…?"_

"_TERASU! Please don't… ah… please don't leave me…!" His tears fell fluidly down his face and he sniffed back a great sob when she placed a bloodied hand on his head._

"_Don't wor…ry Crystal… I'm not… going anywhere… I'll always be… here… with… you…"_

_The heart that once beat so strongly a month before stopped beneath his ears._

_The resounding wail was enough to bring in the guards and advisors._

Strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and she stiffened, refusing to look up for her tears had not yet stopped. She was too proud to show her weakness in front of males, it was how she was raised. It didn't matter what she was feeling.

But that didn't stop her from burying her face in his shirt.

"Shh… poppet. It's all over and done with now. You don't have to remember, just let go. Just let go… and it will be forgotten.

"Will it really? Or will it resurface sometime later?" she asked, voice muffled by cloth.

"Of course it will be gone… like it never happened poppet… Just open yourself to me… And it'll be all over. You'll never come across these memories again," he paused, stroking her unruly hair, "do you want that?"

She answered without hesitation. Her answer much more than what it seemed.

"Yes."

A smile before he whispered against her crown.

"So be it…"

-With Origin-

The kitsune-jin was pissed.

How he hated Zelgadis… how he wished to tear him limb from limb from touching what was his. Or what he had yet to claim. But… he could do nothing to change it.

No matter how hard he wished to.

His eyes unclouded and he looked across the flowery field that was Kagome's soul and sighed. She was this happy just being within Zelgadis' grasp. There was nothing he could do.

He could only wait until Kagome was ready for his power… and then…

He would be absorbed into her soul.

And he would at last be free to be no more. Free to be nothing, worry about nothing, see nothing…

But why did that thought make him want to cry?


End file.
